Eheberatung
by xxSnowixx
Summary: AU; Die Schlacht von Hogwarts ist vorbei, Voldemort ist vernichtet und die Lestranges sitzen in Askaban. Das Ministerium bietet ihnen die Freiheit an, einzige Voraussetzung: Bellatrix und Rodolphus müssen eine Eheberatung machen...
1. Kapitel 1: In Freiheit

Gedankenverloren starrte Rodolphus Lestrange aus dem winzigen Fenster seiner Zelle auf das Meer hinaus. Die Wellen peitschten gegen die Gesteinsküste der Insel und ein eisiger Wind pfiff durch das alte Gemäuer. Der Himmel war verhangen mit grauen Wolkenbergen, die sich bedrohlich zu einem Gewitter auftürmten. Ein Sturm zog auf, hier draußen, weit abgeschieden von der Welt, nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Ein Jahr war mittlerweile vergangen, seit der Krieg endgültig verloren und der Dunkle Lord vernichtet worden war. Ein Jahr, in dem Rodolphus tagein und tagaus nur auf seiner spärlichen Pritsche dagesessen und zum Fenster hinausgestarrt hatte. Er nahm es zur Kenntnis, wenn man ihm das Essen brachte, aber meist ließ er es unberührt liegen. Er hatte seinen Hunger und seinen Appetit schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Er bewegte sich kaum, das sinnlose Hin- und Hergehen auf den paar wenigen Quadratmetern seiner Zelle ödete ihn an.

Sein linker Arm lag reglos neben ihm oder hing nur schlaff an seinem Körper herunter, so als wäre er kein Teil mehr von ihm. Das Dunkle Mal war fast vollständig verschwunden und zu einer Narbe auf seiner Haut geworden. Lang vorbei waren die Zeiten, in denen der Schmerz durch seinen Unterarm ihm neues Leben eingehaucht hatte, weil er an die Seite seines Meisters gerufen wurde, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Sein einziger Lebenssinn war der Dienst für den Dunklen Lord gewesen. Und nun war sein Leben zerstört.

Die Dementoren waren nicht länger die Wachen in Askaban und die Gefangenen erhielten unter dem neuen Ministerium eine deutlich bessere Behandlung, doch Rodolphus war es egal. Es hätte alles beim Alten sein können, es hätte auch ganz anders sein können, er kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum. Er fristete nur sein Dasein, darauf wartend, dass die Qual eines Tages hoffentlich ein Ende nehmen möge. Es gab für ihn ohnehin nichts mehr zu tun. Vor allem gab es keine Aussicht mehr auf eine bessere Zukunft oder Hoffnung. Das war vorbei. Der Dunkle Lord würde nie wieder zurückkehren und es würde diesmal niemanden geben, der ihn und Bellatrix aus Askaban befreien könnte.

Bellatrix…

Rodolphus hatte seine Frau seit knapp einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem Tag ihrer Gerichtsverhandlung und ihrer Einlieferung nach Askaban. Sie hatte ihn nicht angesehen, hatte nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Sie waren nur stumm auseinandergegangen, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Er hatte nur die Gewissheit, dass sie am Leben war und irgendwo in einer anderen Zelle saß, denn wäre ihr etwas zugestoßen, hätte man ihn längst darüber informiert.

Er empfand wenig wenn er an sie dachte, nicht erstaunlich, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die beiden schon seit sehr langer Zeit kaum noch irgendetwas verband. Ihre einzige Gemeinsamkeit war ihr Dienst für den Dunklen Lord gewesen. Er hatte sie immer als Partnerin geschätzt, doch hatten sie nie eine liebevolle Beziehung oder Ehe geführt. Rodolphus wusste heute nicht, was er denken sollte. Mit Sicherheit dachte Bellatrix in ihrer Zelle nicht an ihn, sondern an den Dunklen Lord, den sie so leidenschaftlich vergöttert hatte. Für ihren Mann würde sie niemals einen Gedanken verschwenden.

Er wusste nicht, was er deswegen fühlen sollte. Bellatrix war ihm nicht egal, er hatte sogar Angst um sie gehabt, als Molly Weasley sie in der Schlacht schwer verletzt hatte. Er hatte für einen Moment befürchtet, sie würde nicht überleben. Was war er ohne Bellatrix? Die lange Zeit, in der sie verheiratet gewesen waren und Seite an Seite für die gleiche Sache gekämpft hatten, hatte sie ohne Zweifel zusammengeschweißt. Wenn er sie verloren hätte, wäre vermutlich ein Teil von ihm mit ihr gegangen. Sie war immerhin seine Frau und er empfand mehr für sie, als für irgendjemanden, doch was genau, darüber war er sich nicht klar. Er wollte nicht so weit gehen und sagen, dass er ihre Gesellschaft vermisste.

Er wurde durch eine Bewegung aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass jemand an die Gitter seiner Zelle trat. Es war keine Essenszeit und der Wärter hatte erst vor geraumer Zeit seine Runde gemacht und Besuch bekam er nicht. Dieses doch ungewöhnliche Vorkommnis, ließ ihn für einen Moment aus seiner Starre erwachen und den Kopf in Richtung des Gitters wenden.

Ein junger Mann stand dort, vermutlich ein Auror, daneben jemand vom Ministerium. Rodolphus kannte ihn nicht, er sah nur einen Ausweis an seinem Umhang.

„Mr. Lestrange", sagte der unbekannte Mann. „Wir möchten Sie bitten, uns zu begleiten."

Es dauerte, bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen war.

„Was? Wie bitte? Was soll das? Lassen Sie mich zufrieden."

„Wir werden nicht viel Ihrer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, wir werden nur ein kurzes Gespräch mit Ihnen führen. Es ist wichtig, also kommen Sie bitte."

Die Gitter wurden aufgeschlossen und der Auror trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab herein. Rodolphus kannte die Prozedur bereits zur Genüge. Ihm wurden Handschellen und Fußfesseln angelegt, damit er nicht fliehen oder jemanden verletzen konnte.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er, als man ihn aus der Zelle und den Gang entlang führte.

„Nur in das Büro des Aufsehers dieses Stockwerks", erklärte der Ministeriumsbeamte.

Sie verließen den Gefangenentrakt durch eine schwere Tür und gelangten über eine Treppe in einen Gang, in dem sich zahlreiche Büros befanden. Rodolphus erhaschte hier und da einen Blick in die Zimmer, wo Angestellte Verwaltungsarbeit erledigten. Er erkannte, dass einige Akten von Gefangenen bearbeiteten.

Sie steuerten auf einen Raum am Ende des Ganges zu. Der Ministeriumsangestellte klopfte und sie wurden daraufhin von einer männlichen Stimme hereingebeten.

Innen flankierten zwei Auroren als Wächter die Tür. Hinter einem mächtigen Schreibtisch saß ein Mann mittleren Alters, der gerade in die Akte eines Gefangenen vertieft war. An seinem Umhang trug er ebenfalls einen Ausweis des Ministeriums, soweit Rodolphus erkennen konnte aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Zu seiner Verwunderung musste Rodolphus feststellen, dass der Mann seine und die Akte seiner Frau vor sich liegen hatte.

Als die Personen eintraten, schlug er die Mappe zu und sah auf.

„Mr. Lestrange, bitte nehmen Sie Platz", sagte er freundlich und deutete auf die beiden Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch aufgestellt worden waren. Der andere Mann und der Auror verließen den Raum sogleich wieder, erschienen aber kurz darauf wieder, diesmal mit einer weiteren Person.

Als Rodolphus sich interessiert umsah, um zu sehen, wer noch kam, stockte ihm halb der Atem. Bellatrix wurde hereingeführt und neben ihn auf den anderen Stuhl gesetzt. Damit hatte Rodolphus am wenigstens gerechnet, ausgerechnet seine Frau wiederzusehen. Es traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

Bellatrix schien es genauso zu gehen. Sie warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu, aber tat sonst nichts zum Zeichen, dass der Anblick ihres Mannes irgendetwas in ihr bewegte.

Rodolphus war entsetzt darüber, wie sie aussah. Ihre Haare waren dünn und struppig und hatten einen leichten Grauschimmer angenommen. Sie war blass, ihre Wangen eingefallen. Sie war dünn geworden, regelrecht abgemagert und in ihren Augen lag kein Leben mehr. Die Gefängniskleidung hing wie ein viel zu großer Sack an ihr. Steif und teilnahmslos saß sie neben ihm auf dem Stuhl. Sie war in jeder Hinsicht eine gebrochene Frau.

Er musste tief Luftholen, um ihren Anblick ertragen zu können. Es erschreckte ihn, was aus seiner Frau geworden war. Bellatrix Lestrange war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

„Bella… Hey…", sagte er leise.

Sie musterte ihn kurz. „Rodolphus… Lange nicht… gesehen…" Ihre Stimme klang wie ein Reibeisen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sie eine Ewigkeit nicht benutzt. Rodolphus sah in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen, in denen einst so viel Leidenschaft geglüht hatte und die jetzt so leer waren. Beinahe hätte er die Leute um sich herum vergessen, bis ihn die Stimme des Ministeriumsbeamten aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Danke, Sie können dann gehen", sagte er zu seinem Kollegen, der daraufhin nickte und den Raum verließ. Die beiden Auroren blieben zur Sicherheit da. „Nachdem Sie beide jetzt hier sind, können wir beginnen. Wenn ich mich kurz vorstellen darf, mein Name ist…"

„Warum sind wir hier?", unterbrach Rodolphus den Mann und Unmut schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Was will das Ministerium von uns?"

Der Mann wirkte für einen Moment irritiert, dass er so harsch unterbrochen worden war, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr er fort. „Ich komme aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, wie Ihnen wahrscheinlich schon aufgefallen sein dürfte. Der Minister hat mich nach Askaban geschickt, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

„Und was soll es zu sprechen geben?", fragte Bellatrix aggressiv. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Ihnen irgendetwas zu sagen hätten."

„Das wird sich zeigen", sagte der Mann und lächelte, was Rodolphus ziemlich auf die Palme brachte. Es gelüstete ihn nach seinem Zauberstab. Wär er nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte man ihn zurückhalten müssen, nicht auf den Mann loszugehen.

„Das Ministerium hat sehr lange über diesen Schritt nachgedacht. Es gab lange und ausführliche interne Besprechungen und Abstimmungen und schließlich hat der Minister seine Zustimmung gegeben", erklärte der Ministeriumsangestellte sachlich. „Ich werde gleich ohne Umschweife zur Sache kommen. Das Ministerium bietet Ihnen die Freiheit an."

Der Mann machte eine Pause und sah abwechselnd von Bellatrix zu Rodolphus. Diese starrten ihn nur beide ungläubig an.

„Wir bieten Ihnen, das heißt den inhaftierten Todessern, die Möglichkeit an, an einem Resozialisierungsprogramm teilzunehmen", erklärte der Mann. „Dies soll dazu dienen, sie wieder in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Sie haben die Chance, wieder frei zu kommen, auf Bewährung um genau zu sagen, natürlich unter gewissen Auflagen. Haben Sie Interesse daran?"

Rodolphus hatte dem Mann kaum richtig zugehört, denn es interessiert ihn ohnehin nicht.

„Mr. Lestrange? Haben Sie verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?"

Rodolphus sah auf und begegnete dem Blick des Mannes. „Ich habe kein Interesse daran", sagte er kraftlos.

„Wirklich nicht? Das wäre eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Einige ihrer… ehemaligen Kollegen haben bereits zugesagt. Ihr Bruder im Übrigen auch."

Bei Erwähnung seines Bruders horchte Rodolphus auf. Er hatte Rabastan lange nicht gesehen und hatte sich gefragt, was aus ihm geworden war. Sein Bruder hatte ihm und seiner Schwägerin in seiner Treue zum Dunklen Lord in Nichts nachgestanden. Und nun sollte sich sein Bruder auf einen Deal mit dem Ministerium eingelassen haben?

„Was soll das für ein Programm sein?", fragte er ungehalten.

„Das Resozialisierungsprogramm enthält verschiedene Maßnahmen", erklärte der Ministeriumsangestellte. „Sie werden eine Wohnung in London beziehen und einen Bewährungshelfer an die Seite gestellt bekommen. Sie haben beim Ministerium regelmäßig Meldung darüber zu machen, wohin sie gehen und mit wem sie verkehren. Es gibt auch regelmäßig Treffen, in denen sie lernen werden, in der Gesellschaft zurechtzukommen. Darüber hinaus dürfen sie wenigstens zwei Jahre keinen Zauberstab mit sich führen."

Rodolphus spürte, wie Bellatrix neben ihm einmal tief durchatmete. Der Gedanke daran, keinen Zauberstab zu tragen, ließ Zorn in ihr hochkochen. Rodolphus wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, nicht zaubern zu können, oder die anderen genannten Dinge über sich ergehen zu lassen. Außerdem fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob der Ministeriumsbeamte mit der gemeinsamen Wohnung einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Bellatrix und er hatten sich die letzten fast 30 Jahre ihrer Ehe kaum etwas zu sagen gehabt und waren sich nicht selten aus dem Weg gegangen. In den letzten Jahren des Krieges hatte sich Bellatrix immer mehr dem Dunklen Lord zugewandt, sodass die Ehepartner nichts mehr miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten. Konnte man das, was sie hatten, überhaupt noch als Ehe bezeichnen? Rodolphus musste innerlich grinsen. Er und Bellatrix konnten gar nicht zusammenleben. Sie waren sich fremd und sie mochte ihn nicht. Ihr wirklicher Geliebter war ein anderer, war tot.

„Sind Sie soweit bei mir?"

Rodolphus seufzte, dann räusperte er sich bevor er sprach: „Das ist ganz schön… viel." Mehr viel ihm im Moment nicht ein.

„Ich weiß, aber ich rate Ihnen dringend, darüber nachzudenken. Sie sind zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt. Durch das Programm geben wir Ihnen eine zweite Chance, schlagen Sie das nicht leichtfertig aus, sondern denken Sie wirklich gut darüber nach und treffen Sie Ihre Entscheidung bewusst und wohlüberlegt."

„Was ist, wenn wir uns weigern? Wenn wir nicht mitmachen wollen?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Es zwingt Sie niemand, aber seien Sie versichert, dass es ein einmaliges Angebot ist", sagte der Beamte. „Sollten Sie es wirklich ausschlagen, dann werden Sie bis zum Rest Ihres Lebens hier drin sitzen. Fragen Sie sich, ob Sie das möchten. Wir geben Ihnen eine Woche Bedenkzeit, ist das in Ordnung für Sie?"

Rodolphus überlegte. Das Angebot klang tatsächlich verlockend. Der Gedanke, in Freiheit zu sein, ließ ihn für einen Moment die entwürdigenden Auflagen, die er erfüllen musste, vergessen, und er sah sich bereits als freier Mann draußen. Doch dann meldeten sich sein Stolz und sein Ehrgefühl. Er, einer der treuesten Anhänger des Dunklen Lord, würde sich niemals die Blöße geben. Nicht vor dem Ministerium und erst Recht nicht vor der Gesellschaft draußen, die von Schlammblütern beschmutzt wurde. Er hatte keinen Anlass, sich bei irgendjemandem anzubiedern. Lieber wollte er hier in Askaban verrotten. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass sein Bruder sich dafür hergegeben haben sollte.

„Eine Woche. In Ordnung?"

„Ja", sagte Rodolphus wie mechanisch.

„Dass Sie es überhaupt wagen, uns danach zu fragen", zischte Bellatrix wütend. „Niemals werde ich das tun, niemals!"

„Das habe ich zur Kenntnis genommen, doch möchte ich Sie sehr bitten, sich alles Gesagte bis nächste Woche doch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Wir werden Ihnen am kommenden Sonntag auch die Gelegenheit geben, gemeinsam darüber zu entscheiden, was Sie tun werden."

„Und was soll das bringen?", fragte Bellatrix angriffslustig.

„Die Frage bringt mich gleich zum letzten Punkt. Da wäre nämlich noch etwas, das ich beinahe vergessen hätte."

Was konnte noch kommen, fragte sich Rodolphus.

„Sie beide sind verheiratet. Daraus ergibt sich die einzige Bedingung, die sie beide gemeinsam betrifft."

Bellatrix und Rodolphus tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander.

„Wir verlangen, dass Sie beide sich zusätzlich einer Eheberatung unterziehen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Was zum… Einer Was bitte?!", fauchte Bellatrix entnervt.

„Einer Eheberatung, ganz recht. Sie werden einmal wöchentlich eine Stunde bei einer Heilerin nehmen, die Therapien für Paare anbietet."

„Na großartig", murmelte Rodolphus.

Zwei Auroren betraten das Büro.

„Wir werden Sie jetzt zurück in Ihre Zellen bringen", erklärte der Ministeriumsbeamte. „Denken Sie über unser Angebot nach. Sie haben eine Woche Zeit."

* * *

Der Tag der Entscheidung rückte näher. Hatte Rodolphus am Anfang noch gesagt, er würde sich niemals auf so ein Angebot einlassen, kamen ihm im Laufe der Woche doch immer mehr Zweifel. Der Gedanke, in Freiheit kommen zu können, hatte sich in seinem Kopf festgefressen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Er wanderte in seiner Zelle auf und ab und ging die ganze Sache durch. Wenn er den Vorschlag des Ministeriumsangestellten richtig verstanden hatte, dann ging das Programm wenigstens zwei Jahre, das war eine lange Zeit, aber dennoch überschaubar. In den Treffen oder gegenüber dem Bewährungshelfer war es leicht, einen Wandel vorzuschützen. Solange sie unter Beobachtung des Ministeriums standen, konnten sie sich so verhalten, wie man es von ihnen erwartete, bis sie wieder frei waren. Wenn sie in dieser Zeit keinen Zauberstab tragen durften, war das ein Ärgernis, aber für die Freiheit wollte Rodolphus einiges in Kauf nehmen, selbst das.

Sein eigener Sinneswandel erschreckte ihn. Wie tief war er gesunken, dass er sich auf ein derart schmutziges Spiel einlassen würde? Vermutlich trug eine leise, aber stetig lauterwerdende Stimme in seinem Kopf dazu bei, die ihm immer wieder dasselbe sagte: dass er sich vor nichts und niemandem mehr rechtfertigen musste, dass er kein Märtyrer mehr sein musste. Und dass er für niemanden mehr den Helden spielen musste.

Der Dunkle Lord war endgültig vernichtet und in dieser Richtung gab es für Rodolphus nichts mehr. Wenn er dem noch nachhing, würde er nur noch mehr kostbare Zeit seines Lebens unnütz vergeuden. Die restliche Zeit seines Lebens im Gefängnis für nichts verschenken…

Wenn er seinen Stolz, seine Todesser- und Reinblutehre mal beiseiteschob und die Sache objektiv betrachtete, musste er zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er das nicht wollte. Er wollte frei sein. Also stand insgeheim seine Entscheidung schon fest.

Doch dann fiel ihm die Sache mit der Eheberatung wieder ein.

Er und Bellatrix müssten die regelmäßigen Beratungsstunden über sich ergehen lassen. Das war zugegeben das, was ihn am meisten verärgerte. Selbst die Tatsache keinen Zauberstab tragen zu dürfen, wog weniger schwer, als die Aussicht, mit seiner Frau jede Woche über ihre nichtvorhandene eheliche Beziehung sprechen zu müssen.

Er stand gerade in der Mitte seiner Zelle, als er plötzlich stutzte. Rodolphus hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, aber er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie Bellatrix dazu stand. Dabei hatte er sie gerade wie selbstverständlich in seine Überlegungen einbezogen, so als stünde schon fest, dass sie beide gemeinsam an dem Resozialisierungsprogramm teilnehmen würden.

Ein drückender Knoten formte sich in seinem Magen. Er würde vielleicht zustimmen, aber es bestanden doch Zweifel daran, dass sich Bellatrix auf den Deal einlassen würde. Lieber würde sie sterben, als das Ansehen ihres geliebten Lords im Nachhinein zu beschmutzen und sich beim Ministerium die Blöße zu geben.

Das bedeutete, dass er in Freiheit kommen, sie aber in Askaban bleiben würde. Das hieß, er wäre von seiner Frau getrennt, könnte sie wahrscheinlich nur selten besuchen, wenn überhaupt. Das erste Mal, seit der Schulzeit wären die beiden damit wirklich getrennt. Seit Hogwarts waren sie immer zusammen gewesen, hatten alles gemeinsam bestritten, nie hatte jemand auf eigene Faust gehandelt.

Rodolphus konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie ein Leben ohne Bellatrix aussehen könnte. Was er sich allerdings gut bildlich ausmalen konnte, war ihre Reaktion auf seine Entscheidung.

* * *

„Was willst du tun?! Du mieser Verräter!", fauchte Bellatrix aufgebracht.

Es war der Sonntag gekommen, der Tag, vor dem Rodolphus am meisten Angst gehabt hatte. Man hatte ihn und Bellatrix zusammen in eine Zelle gebracht, damit sie sich gemeinsam über den Vorschlag des Ministeriums besprechen konnten. Wie zu erwarten, reagierte Bellatrix nicht mit Wohlwollen auf Rodolphus´ Entschluss, an dem Programm teilzunehmen.

Sie fluchte und keifte und rannte wie eine wildgewordene Furie in der Zelle auf und ab.

„Niemals, _niemals_ werde ich mich darauf einlassen! Du enttäuschst mich! Wie tief bist du gesunken, Rodolphus?!", fragte sie wütend.

Rodolphus war um Worte verlegen. Was sollte er auch sagen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er ihr zugestimmt, doch Dinge änderten sich.

„Du hast doch gehört, was der Mann gesagt hat. Rabastan und ein paar andere sind bereits drin."

„Es ist mir völlig egal, was die anderen oder dein verdammter Bruder machen!", entgegnete sie wutentbrannt. „Ihr seid ein Haufen Verräter und Versager! Ihr habt keinen Stolz! Wie könnt ihr es wagen, den Dunklen Lord zu verraten?! Wie kannst du es wagen, Rodolphus?! Du bist ein… ein Versager, eine Enttäuschung!"

Rodolphus war es durchaus gewöhnt, dass sie ihn beschimpfte, doch diesmal traf es ihn härter als in der Vergangenheit. Er trat auf sie zu und wollte sie an der Schulter fassen, doch sie entwand sich seinem Griff und stieß ihn von sich. Es war beängstigend wie knochig sie geworden war.

„Lass mich! Fass mich nicht an! Geh doch, wenn du unbedingt willst, aber lass mich!", giftete sie ihn an.

„Bella… Überleg doch bitte nochmal. Das ist ein… ein gutes Angebot. Wir können rauskommen! Hast du das eigentlich verstanden?", fragte er sanft.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was es ist. Ich will es nicht! Was würde der Dunkle Lord von mir denken?" Den letzten Satz murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst. Rodolphus glaubte, ein verräterisches Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen zu können.

„Bella, er Dunkle Lord ist tot. Er kann nichts mehr sagen und es ist ihm egal. OK? Verstehst du das, Bella?"

„Hör auf!", schrie sie und jetzt hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. „Was ist aus dir geworden?! Es gab mal Zeiten, da hättest du anders geredet! Da hättest du mich unterstützt! Jetzt bist du nur noch eine Marionette von denen! Haben die dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst, dass du nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt?!"

„Bella, nein, ich versichere dir, dass… Bella, wir können hier raus, verstehst du nicht? Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, was das bedeutet? Wir könnten wieder in unser altes Haus! Wir wären frei! Wir könnten wieder tun, was wir wollen! Wir müssten nicht mehr in Askaban sitzen für den Rest unseres Leben!"

„Hast du denen zugehört, Rodolphus?! Wir müssen wie schmutzige Muggel ohne Zauberstab leben! Und dann dürfen wir denen was vorheucheln, wie wir uns geändert hätten! Ich spucke darauf! Und was soll dieser Unsinn mit der Eheberatung?!"

„Bella, das Programm geht zwei Jahre, vielleicht auch etwas länger", sagte Rodolphus, aber seine Hoffnung, er könne Bellatrix überzeugen, sank von Minute zu Minute. „Das ist nicht lange, wir können das schaffen. Wir spielen ihnen ein bisschen was vor und dann ist es vorbei und wir sind frei! Dann können wir irgendwohin gehen… Nur wir beide."

Sie schnaubte. „Was soll werden, Rodolphus? Der Dunkle Lord ist weg! Verstehst du? Was sollen wir beide?! Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr…" Ihre Stimme versagte.

„Bella, ich werde denen morgen sagen, dass ich an dem Programm teilnehmen werde", sagte Rodolphus entschieden. „Ich… habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest. Ich möchte nicht, dass du hier allein bleibst. Die anderen haben auch…"

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was du tust oder was irgendein anderer macht! Ihr seid alle Verräter", sie bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick, so als ekle sie sich vor ihm. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du so redest. Verschwinde bloß und lass mich zufrieden!"

„Bella, ich bitte dich, denk nochmal darüber nach", flehte Rodolphus. „Ich will dich nicht hier allein zurücklassen. Ich weiß, das passt dir nicht, aber… Es… der Dunkle Lord ist… nicht mehr hier und… in dieser Richtung gibt es nichts mehr für uns. Wir müssen… nach vorne sehen und diese Chance sollten wir nicht verstreichen lassen. Die bieten uns die Freiheit an."

„Ich bin nicht auf Almosen von denen angewiesen", sagte sie, verschränkte die Arme und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Rodolphus unterdrückte sein Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, dann… muss ich das respektieren", sagte er schweren Herzens. „Ich hätte nur gedacht, dass… du vielleicht vernünftiger bist. Wir haben noch bis übermorgen Zeit, uns zu entscheiden. Vielleicht… denkst du ja nochmal darüber nach. Sonst… ist das wohl ein Lebwohl."

Ihr Kopf zuckte kurz in seine Richtung.

„Dann werde ich gehen, dann werden wir uns… nicht mehr wiedersehen. Auch wenn wir… nicht viel hatten, du bist immerhin meine Frau und ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass… wir das gemeinsam machen… Aber es soll wohl so sein."

Er gab dem Auroren draußen ein Zeichen, dass ihr Gespräch beendet war. Rodolphus warf Bellatrix einen letzten Blick zu, dann wurde er zurück in seine Zelle gebracht.

* * *

Der Tag der Entscheidung war gekommen. Rodolphus teilte dem Ministerium seinen Wunsch, an dem Resozialisierungsprogramm teilzunehmen, erst mündlich mit, dann musste er ein Dokument unterzeichnen. Er packte die paar wenigen Sachen, die er besaß, zusammen und wurde aus seiner Zelle gebracht.

Draußen warteten bereits die Boote, die ihn zum Festland bringen würden. Von da aus würde es weiter nach London gehen, erst ins Zaubereiministerium, wo er den Bewährungshelfer treffen und der formelle Teil erledigt werden würde, und dann in sein neues Zuhause.

Er unterschrieb die Entlassungspapiere, dann führten ihn die Auroren in die Eingangshalle. Was er dort sah, überraschte ihn aber.

Bellatrix wartete dort.


	2. Kapitel 2: Charlotte Lefay

_NinaSays: Danke für dein Review. Es sind noch etliche weitere Kapitel geplant. :)_

* * *

Bellatrix würdigte Rodolphus keines Blickes. Sie behandelte ihn wie Luft, so als wären sie gar nicht gemeinsam aus Askaban entlassen worden, und sprach nicht mit ihm.

Im Ministerium angekommen, wurden ihnen als erstes ihr Bewährungshelfer vorgestellt, der noch die verblieben Formalitäten mit ihnen durchging und ihnen erklärte, wie das Resozialisierungsprogramm ablaufen sollte.

„Und einmal wöchentlich, beginnend ab nächster Woche, haben Sie regelmäßig Treffen mit mir, der Therapiegruppe und ihre Eheberatung. Haben Sie alles verstanden?"

Sie nickten nur. „Gut, dann bekommen Sie jetzt das hier von mir." Der Ministeriumsangestellte hielt zwei schwarze Armbänder hoch. „Die müssen Sie bitte um ein Handgelenk anlegen, egal welche Seite."

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Damit stellen wir sicher, dass Sie nicht gegen unsere Auflagen verstoßen, vor allem nicht unerlaubterweise zaubern. Sobald Sie das tun, gibt uns das Band Meldung."

Rodolphus schmunzelte und legte das Band widerwillig um sein rechtes Handgelenk. Links trug er für gewöhnlich eine Uhr. Bellatrix zögerte und tat es ihm erst gleich, als er ihr einen warnenden Blick zu warf.

Ein Trupp Auroren und ihr Bewährungshelfer begleiteten sie dann schließlich in ihre neue Bleibe, eine kleine Wohnung in London.

„Hier werden sie für die nächste Zeit wohnen", erklärte der Mann.

„Wann können wir in unser Haus zurück?", fragte Bellatrix sofort.

„Das kommt darauf an, das hängt ganz von Ihnen ab. Wenn Sie sich in dem Programm gut machen, dann… werde ich einen entsprechenden Antrag im Ministerium einreichen. Vielleicht können Sie dann Ihr altes Haus beziehen, vorerst aber wohnen Sie hier."

Bellatrix´ Miene verfinsterte sich. Rodolphus konnte über ihr kindisches Verhalten nur die Augen verdrehen. Was hatte sie denn erwartet?

„Am besten lassen wir Sie jetzt allein, damit Sie sich einrichten können", sagte ihr Bewährungshelfer. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen oder Fragen haben, können Sie mich jederzeit kontaktieren."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und das Ehepaar Lestrange war nun allein. Wie zu erwarten drehte Bellatrix Rodolphus den Rücken zu und ignorierte ihn weiterhin, so als wäre er gar nicht anwesend. Er hatte das Spielchen allmählich satt, vor allem, weil sie jetzt zusammen wohnen mussten.

„Bella."

Er ging ihr nach, als sie gerade das Wohnzimmer ansteuerte, und packte sie am Arm, sodass er sie herumdrehen konnte und sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Bella…"

„Was. Willst. Du?", fragte sie kratzbürstig.

Er grinste, was sie jedoch nur wütender machte. „Rodolphus!"

„Weißt du, ich kann mich an deine Worte in Askaban sehr gut erinnern. Was war das doch gleich? Ach ja, dass du dich niemals auf das hier einlassen würdest, weil wir ja wie schmutzige Muggel leben müssen und der Dunkle Lord enttäuscht von uns wäre. Almosen würdest du von „denen" ja ohnehin nicht annehmen. Verräter und Versager hast du mich genannt. Und doch bist du jetzt hier. Was hat denn diesen Sinneswandel herbeigeführt? Wolltest du mich doch nicht allein gehen lassen?"

Sie riss sich von ihm los und funkelte ihn an. Rodolphus fiel abermals auf, wie schlecht sie aussah. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihre Wangen waren eingefallen. Sie sah so aus, als hätte sie lange Zeit nichts mehr gegessen und nur wenig geschlafen.

„Bestimmt nicht! Glaub ja nicht, das hätte was mit dir zu tun", giftete sie und drehte sich weg. „Der Dunkle Lord würde es sicher gutheißen, wenn wir eine solche Chance ergreifen, um in Freiheit zu kommen, damit wir unsere Arbeit in seinem Namen bald fortsetzen können! Aber du bist ja schon zu einer Marionette des Ministeriums verkommen, widerlich. Also werde ich auf deine Hilfe ja kaum zählen können. Merk dir eins: Komm mir ja nicht zu nahe! Mit solchen Verrätern wie dir will ich nichts zu tun haben! Ach ja und noch etwas: Du wirst auf dem Sofa schlafen!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie hinaus und ließ Rodolphus niedergeschlagen im Flur stehen. Er hatte schon gewusst, dass es nicht einfach mit seiner Frau werden würde, doch dass sie derart gewillt war, ihr Zusammenleben so schwer wie möglich zu machen, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Das konnte wahrlich heiter werden. Er fragte sich, wie sie auch nur eine Woche zusammengepfercht in einer winzigen Wohnung, in der sie sich nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnten, überleben sollten. Und vor allem, wie die Eheberatung funktionieren sollte.

Er seufzte. Das war Bellatrix wie sie leibt und lebt. Er wollte gerade ins Bad gehen, um eine Dusche zu nehmen, als sein Drache von einer Frau plötzlich aufgeregt im Flur stand.

„Rodolphus, wir haben ein Problem", sagte sie.

„Ach ja, wirklich?", bemerkte er sarkastisch. „Haben wir das?"

„Wir können nicht zaubern und wir haben keinen Hauselfen. Wer soll für uns kochen und waschen?"

Das konnte wirklich heiter werden.

* * *

Die Eheberaterin war eine junge Frau, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, die Rodolphus´ Tochter hätte sein können. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar und war klein und zierlich. Gekleidet war sie nicht wie eine Zauberin, was vor allem Bellatrix sofort die Nase rümpfen ließ.

Als Rodolphus und Bellatrix das Sprechzimmer betraten, saß die Frau bereits auf einem Stuhl und machte sich Notizen auf einem Klemmbrett. Sie erhob sich, schüttelte dem Ehepaar Lestrange freundlich lächelnd die Hand und bat sie, Platz zu nehmen. Rodolphus und Bellatrix ergriffen ihre Hand nur widerwillig und kurz und es war ihnen sichtlich unangenehm hier zu sein. Sie setzten sich gegenüber der Frau auf ein Sofa.

„Ich grüße Sie. Mein Name ist Charlotte Lefay und ich werde sie ab jetzt in den wöchentlichen Sitzungen begleiten. Es freut mich, Sie beide kennen zu lernen und ich hoffe, wir…"

Bellatrix ließ die Frau nicht weiter reden. Sie unterbrach sie sogleich mit der Frage: „Wie lange soll das Ganze hier gehen?"

Charlotte ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Unsere Sitzungen dauern eine Stunde."

„Ich meine, wie lange wir das hier… durchziehen müssen?", fragte Bellatrix, die sich sichtlich zusammenreißen musste.

„Nun, das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Das hängt ganz von Ihnen selbst ab."

Rodolphus gefiel das Lächeln der jungen Frau überhaupt nicht.

* * *

Die erste Sitzung ihrer Eheberatung lief nicht sonderlich gut. Nach Lefays einleitenden Worten, forderte sie die beiden Lestranges auf, etwas von sich zu erzählen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, niemand ergriff die Initiative. Es herrschte Stille. Eisige Stille. Rodolphus beobachtete immer wieder die Uhr an der Wand, die leise tickte. Mittlerweile war eine Viertelstunde ihrer Beratungsstunde verstrichen und niemand hatte etwas gesagt.

Rodolphus warf seiner Frau ab und an einen Blick von der Seite zu. Bellatrix saß nur teilnahmslos da, hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und sah auf ihre Hände. Ihr war anzumerken, dass sie die Veranstaltung für unter ihrer Würde hielt.

Rodolphus bewunderte ja die Eheberaterin, die nur geduldig auf ihrem Stuhl saß und wartete, bis jemand von ihnen das Wort ergriff. Die Stille wurde zunehmend unangenehm. Rodolphus seufzte und wollte gerade Luft holen, um zumindest etwas Entschuldigendes zu sagen, da kam ihm Charlotte Lefay zuvor.

„Ich fürchte, das hat so keinen Sinn."

„Können wir dann…?", fragte Bellatrix hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, wir haben noch Zeit. Ich meinte, dass…" Sie deutete auf die beiden. „…diese Konstellation uns nicht weiter bringt. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir erst einmal Einzelgespräche führen. Dürfte ich einen von Ihnen hinausbitten?"

Rodolphus zuckte mit den Achseln und wollte gerade hinausgehen, als die Eheberaterin ihn zurückhielt und stattdessen Bellatrix hinaus bat. „Mr. Lestrange, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen anfangen, wenn es recht ist."

Bellatrix schnaubte nur und rauschte erhobenen Hauptes nach draußen.

„Sie müssen meine Frau entschuldigen", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie… zeigt halt immer sehr deutlich nach außen, was in ihr vorgeht oder was sie denkt."

„Wie sieht es denn in Ihnen aus?", fragte Charlotte. „Geht dasselbe in Ihnen vor wie in Ihrer Frau?"

Rodolphus lachte kurz auf. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Ich weiß nämlich nicht so richtig, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll. Ich… begreife den tieferen Sinn dieser… Beratung nicht ganz."

„Sie fragen sich, was Sie hier sollen?"

„Ja. Wir haben doch schon die anderen Sachen, warum sollen wir eine Eheberatung bekommen? Was hat das mit dem Resozialisierungsprogramm zu tun?", fragte Rodolphus mit Unverständnis. „Ich meine…"

„Sie und Ihre Frau waren sehr lange voneinander getrennt. Erst fast 15 Jahre in Askaban, dann waren Sie in Gefangenschaft, Ihre Frau aber in Freiheit, dann haben Sie durch die Schlacht von Hogwarts alles verloren und waren wieder im Gefängnis. Das prägt eine Beziehung", erklärte Charlotte. „Das Ministerium hat die Beratung angeordnet, um Sie beide als Paar wieder in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Ich habe die Information bekommen, dass es Ihrer Frau in Askaban nicht sonderlich gut gegangen ist."

Der letzte Satz ließ Rodolphus aufhorchen. Es war ihm ja auch schon aufgefallen, dass Bella sehr schlecht ausgesehen hatte, als sie entlassen worden waren, aber er hatte es nicht gewagt, sie zu fragen.

„Diese Beratung soll dazu dienen, Sie beide wieder aufzurichten. Sie sind ja immerhin ein Ehepaar, deshalb auch eine Eheberatung."

Jetzt musste Rodolphus tatsächlich lachen.

Charlotte legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Was ist so komisch?"

„Wissen Sie, um eine Eheberatung in Anspruch nehmen zu können, sollte man davor so etwas wie eine Ehe geführt haben", stellte Rodolphus klar.

Charlotte wirkte zum ersten Mal verwundert. „Eine Ehe geführt haben? Laut den Akten, die ich über Sie habe, sind Sie beide fast 28 Jahre verheiratet. Sie haben bald Ihren Hochzeitstag."

Stimmt, daran hatte Rodolphus gar nicht mehr gedacht. In zwei Monaten hatten er und Bella Hochzeitstag. Der Tag hatte wenig Bedeutung in ihrem Leben gehabt, Bella hatte ihm sogar regelmäßig keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt.

„Wir sind solange verheiratet, das ist richtig", erwiderte Rodolphus und langsam wurde er ein bisschen ungeduldig. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir auch eine richtige Ehe geführt haben. Verstehen Sie? Bella und ich, wir…" Er atmete tief durch. „Wir waren zwar verheiratet, aber…" Er gestikulierte mit den Händen, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen und hoffte, die Eheberaterin verstünde ihn auch ohne, dass er es genauer ausführte.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, doch dann nickte sie. Offenbar hatte sie begriffen. „Verstehe ich Sie richtig, dass diese Ehe… nicht aus den klassischen Motiven heraus geschlossen wurde?"

„Ja."

„Ich verstehe."

Die Eheberaterin machte sich eine Notiz auf ihrem Klemmbrett.

„Wie… Wie läuft das hier ab, ich meine… Was werden Sie mit uns machen?", wollte Rodolphus wissen, der allmählich nur noch schwer verbergen konnte, das ihm das alles hier zuwider war.

„Ich werde erst mal Gespräche mit Ihnen führen", erklärte Charlotte, während sie schrieb. „Das dient vor allem dafür Sie beide und Ihre Situation kennenzulernen. Danach werden wir arbeiten."

„Arbeiten?", hakte Rodolphus nach. Ihm schwante Böses.

„Das umfasst Übungen, manchmal werden Sie auch eine Hausaufgabe bekommen."

Er sagte besser nichts mehr darauf. „OK. Was wollen Sie denn jetzt wissen? Wie gesagt, ich… Es gibt über diese Ehe nicht sonderlich viel zu sagen."

„Das werden wir sehen", meinte Charlotte mit einem Lächeln. „Bevor wir anfangen, würde ich gerne etwas von Ihnen wissen."

„Ja?"

„Als Sie diesen Raum hier betreten haben und mich gesehen haben, was ist Ihnen da spontan durch den Kopf gegangen?"

Rodolphus sah sie nur an ohne zu antworten. Er konnte natürlich nicht das sagen, was er wirklich dachte, denn bei der Arbeit mit dem Ministerium sollte er ja lernen, die Welt nicht mehr nur mit der Reinblutideologie betrachten, mit der er aufgewachsen war.

„Sagen Sie es ehrlich", forderte Charlotte. „Haben Sie sich gefragt, ob ich reinblütig bin?"

„Ja, habe ich. Und ich nehme mal an, Sie sind es nicht?"

„Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, aber mein Vater war ein Muggel", sagte Charlotte. „Nach Ihrer Definition bin ich dann wohl eine Halbblüterin. Wie sehen Sie das?"

Er seufzte. „Ich… Damit sind wir aufgewachsen, dafür haben wir unser ganzes Leben lang gekämpft… Wir sollen in diesem Programm lernen, unsere Haltung zu überdenken, aber…"

„Ist schon gut", sagte Charlotte. „Fangen wir endlich mit der Sitzung an. Ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass Sie mir anfangs erst mal etwas über sich erzählen sollen. Also… Vielleicht fangen Sie ganz am Anfang an. Erzählen Sie mir etwas über sich persönlich. Über Ihre Familie, wie Sie aufgewachsen sind, Ihre Schulzeit."

„Gut. Wo soll ich anfangen? Ich heiße Rodolphus Lestrange, das wissen Sie ja schon und ich nehme mal an, meine Familie kennen Sie, oder?"

„In der Tat, ja."

„Die Lestranges sind eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien in Großbritannien. Wir kommen ursprünglich aus Frankreich, haben auch lange noch Beziehungen dorthin unterhalten. Ich habe noch einen Bruder, Rabastan. Er ist zwei Jahre jünger als ich."

„Wie sind Sie aufgewachsen?", fragte Charlotte.

„Meine Familie hatte ein Anwesen in Nottinghamshire, dazu ein Sommerhaus an der Küste von Dover", erzählte Rodolphus, während sein Blick aus dem Fenster wanderte.

„Meine Familie war sehr angesehen in der Zaubergemeinschaft. Einer meiner jüngeren Vorfahren war sogar Zaubereiminister. Mein Vater ging mit dem Dunklen Lord zur Schule und sympathisierte schon sehr früh mit seinen Zielen. Mein Bruder und ich sind damit aufgewachsen, deshalb hatten wir schon in der Schule den Wunsch, uns dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Kurz nach Hogwarts haben wir das in die Tat umgesetzt."

„Kannten Sie und Ihre Frau sich schon in der Schule?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

„Ja. Meine Frau ist im Alter meines Bruders, also zwei Jahre jünger als ich. Wir haben uns in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal getroffen und haben dort viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Nach dem Schulabschluss haben wir uns allerdings aus den Augen verloren."

„Was haben Sie beruflich gemacht?"

„Ich habe mich über die Familiengeschäfte gekümmert. Als erstgeborener Sohn wurde das von mir verlangt. Ich habe mich um die Ländereien und die Immobilien gekümmert, die wir hatten. Natürlich hatte ich auch gute Kontakte ins Ministerium."

„Ich verstehe. Wann haben Sie und Ihre Frau geheiratet?"

„Geheiratet haben wir am 17. August 1971. Ich war 21, Bella 19."

„Wieso haben Sie beide geheiratet, wenn Sie sagen, dass es nicht aus dem gewöhnlichen Grund für eine Ehe war?"

„Unsere Familien haben es so gewollt. Sie haben uns miteinander verlobt. Immerhin kannten wir uns ja auch schon", erklärte Rodolphus.

„Das heißt, es war eine arrangierte Ehe?"

„Und es war eine sehr vorteilhafte Partie. Die Blacks waren hochangesehen und es gab viele, die ihre Töchter hätten heiraten wollen."

„Ich verstehe." Charlotte schrieb weiter ihre Notizen.

„Genau aus diesem Grund gibt es nicht viel zu sagen über uns", sagte Rodolphus und wünschte sich, das Gespräch möge jetzt zu Ende sein.

Charlotte blickte auf die Uhr. „Wir haben noch 20 Minuten von unserer Stunde. Ich würde sagen, wir sind dann fertig. Dann werde ich jetzt mit Ihrer Frau reden. Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche wieder."

Rodolphus nickte und erhob sich. Bella wartete schon ungeduldig und mit verschränkten Armen vor der Tür.

„Bellatrix, kommen Sie bitte rein", bat Charlotte.

Sie tat wie geheißen und nun war es an Rodolphus zu warten. Eine Viertelstunde später kam Bellatrix heraus und ihre Miene war noch finsterer als zuvor schon.

Rodolphus hatte an diesem Tag einfach nur noch den Wunsch, nach Hause zu kommen.


	3. Kapitel 3: Aufgaben

Das Ehepaar Lestrange richtete sich in seiner neuen Bleibe halbwegs gut ein. Wenn Rodolphus gedacht hatte, Bellatrix hätte einen Scherz gemacht, als sie sagte, er müsse auf dem Sofa schlafen, wurde er schon in ihrer ersten Nacht eines besseren belehrt. Sie sperrte ihn konsequent aus ihrem Schlafzimmer aus, sodass er tatsächlich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch ziehen musste.

Rodolphus war es von vornherein klar gewesen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber dass er mit Bellatrix derart viele Probleme haben würde, hätte er nicht erwartet. Sie mied ihn, wo es nur ging, was sich in einer kleinen 3- Zimmer- Wohnung jedoch als schwierig erwies. Wenn sie sich begegneten, bedachte sie ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. Reden konnte er nicht mit ihr, denn es war unmöglich, ein normales Gespräch mit ihr zu führen.

Zumindest das Problem mit dem Essen und dem Haushalt konnten sie dadurch lösen, dass ihnen Narcissa und Lucius einen Hauselfen organisierten, sodass sie sich darum keine Sorgen mehr machen mussten.

Rodolphus empfand die erste Sitzung bei der Eheberatung als Katastrophe. Wie zu erwarten, erzählte ihm Bellatrix nicht, was sie mit Charlotte Lefay besprochen hatte, deshalb entschied sich Rodolphus, seiner Frau auch nichts zu sagen. Was die Sitzungen dann allerdings für einen Sinn haben sollten, das stand in den Sternen.

Rodolphus sah dem ersten Treffen des Resozialisierungsprogrammes deshalb mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits war er gespannt darauf, seinen Bruder wiederzusehen, andererseits hatte er keine Lust darauf, sich die Reden der Ministeriumsleute anhören zu müssen, schon gar nicht mit einer ständig missgelaunten Bellatrix an seiner Seite. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie eigentlich verstanden hatte, was Sache war.

* * *

Ihr Bewährungshelfer begleitete sie vormittags ins Ministerium zu ihrem ersten Treffen, das um zehn Uhr beginnen sollte. Eine Viertelstunde vorher entschuldigte sich Bellatrix auf die Toilette, sodass Rodolphus den Raum allein betreten musste.

Sein Bruder Rabastan, Amycus und Alecto Carrow, sowie Alexander Avery waren bereits da. Sie saßen auf einer Reihe Stühle, die man in einem Kreis aufgestellt hatte, und unterhielten sich. Als sie Tür aufging, verstummten sie und wandten ihre Köpfe zu Rodolphus.

„Rodolphus!"

Rabastan sprang sofort auf. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Ganz gut", log Rodolphus. Er freute sich, seinen Bruder zu sehen, aber er war wenig motiviert für ein Gespräch. Er fühlte sich nach der ersten Woche in Freiheit seltsam erschöpft.

„Wo hast du deine Frau gelassen?", fragte Avery.

„Sie kommt gleich. Sie ist… noch draußen."

Er nahm in dem Kreis Platz. „Ist das auch euer erstes Treffen?", fragte er.

„Nein, wir sind alle schon länger dabei", sagte Alecto. „Mein Bruder war der erste."

„Wirklich? Was hat dich bewogen, mitzumachen?", fragte Rodolphus interessiert.

Amycus sah verlegen nach unten.

„Na, komm schon, erzähl es ihm!", forderte Alecto stichelnd.

Amycus seufzte. „Ich… wollte mitmachen, weil… naja, ich eben raus wollte, weil… ich meine… meine Tochter sehen wollte."

Rodolphus starrte ihn verwundert an. „Moment mal, deine Tochter? Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst? Seit wann bist du denn Vater?"

„Seit ein paar Monaten, aber ich hab sie halt noch nie gesehen, deshalb bin ich hier. Die haben gesagt, wenn ich das Programm gut durchlaufe, dann darf ich meine Tochter sehen."

„Verstehe. Wow, das ist…"

„Erzähl ihm schon die ganze Geschichte, was du angestellt hast!", sagte Alecto.

„Was…?"

„Wir waren doch als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Der Dunkle Lord wollte doch, dass wir dort unterrichten", sagte Amycus.

Rodolphus erinnerte sich dunkel daran.

„Naja, ich… Da gab es eine Schülerin, Vanessa Lenormand."

„Lenormand? Das ist eine sehr alte, wohlhabende Reinblutfamilie!", bemerkte Rodolphus. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass mein Großvater schon mit ihnen Geschäfte gemacht hat."

„Zumindest den Anstand hatte er dann doch, sich so eine zu suchen!", fauchte Alecto. Ihrem Bruder schien die ganze Sache höchst unangenehm.

„Die Familie ist dafür bekannt, dass alle Frauen verdammt hübsch sein sollen. Was ist passiert?", wollte Rodolphus wissen, aber er hatte schon eine gewisse Vermutung.

„Sie war eine Siebtklässlerin. Ziemlich am Anfang des Schuljahres hat sie mich in einer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf übelste beleidigt. Ich hab ihr daraufhin bis zum Ende des Jahres Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Jeden Samstag um acht in meinem Büro. Ein paar Wochen ging das auch gut, aber dann… Wie soll ich sagen? Dann ist es halt passiert."

„Das heißt, ihr seid euch da…"

„Ja. Wir haben etwas miteinander angefangen. Kurz vor der Schlacht hat sie mir dann gesagt, dass sie… schwanger ist. Ich hab sie aber seitdem nicht gesehen. Sie hat mir nur Briefe nach Askaban geschickt. Ich hoffe, dass ich sie bald sehen kann und unsere… Tochter."

„Ihre Familie lässt das zu? Das kann ich mir nicht ganz vorstellen", meinte Rodolphus erstaunt.

„Ihre Familie hat sie… sozusagen… verstoßen dafür, dass sie sich mit mir eingelassen hat", sagte Amycus etwas bedrückt. „Ich glaube, nur ihre Tante hält noch zu ihr. Sie lebt jetzt allein mit unserer Tochter in einer Wohnung in London. Ich unterstütze sie im Moment nur finanziell."

„Verprasst das Familienvermögen für ein uneheliches Kind!", murmelte Alecto.

„Wenigstens habe ich etwas für den Erhalt der Carrow- Familie getan, im Gegensatz zu dir! Die sagen, dass ich sie bald besuchen darf, wenn ich mich gut mache", sagte Amycus. „Das ist ein Ansporn. Ich würde aber sagen, dass meine Geschichte ja noch harmlos ist. Dein Bruder hat den Vogel endgültig abgeschossen."

Entsetzt blickte Rodolphus zu Rabastan, der nur unverschämt grinste.

„Was hast du gemacht?! Dinge, die ich wissen muss? Wissen möchte?"

„Er hat dieses Granger- Mädchen abgeschleppt", sagte Alecto.

„Granger? Ist das nicht…"

„Genau, das ist die Freundin von Harry Potter. Dieses…" Avery senkte seine Stimme. „Wir dürfen das ja nicht mehr sagen, aber… dieses Schlammblut."

„Mit der gehst du aus?", fragte Rodolphus. „Wie zum Teufel…?!"

„Es war Zufall und hat sich eben so entwickelt", verteidigte sich Rabastan. „Ich bin ja schon länger dabei. Wir haben uns mal im Ministerium gesehen, weil sie seit einiger Zeit hier arbeitet. Wir haben uns nett unterhalten und uns getroffen. Das läuft seit zwei Monaten. Ich mag sie, sie ist… hübsch, intelligent, außerdem gibt uns das wieder Ansehen in der Gesellschaft, wenn die Leute merken, dass wir uns geändert haben."

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist Lucius auch in diesem Programm?"

„Nein, er wurde ja damals vor Gericht freigesprochen, weil Potter für ihn und Narcissa ausgesagt hat", erklärte Avery. „Sie haben keine Strafe bekommen und mussten nicht nach Askaban. Narcissa hat den Dunklen Lord angelogen und Potter das Leben gerettet. Hätte mich gewundert, wenn man sie nach Askaban gesteckt hätte. Lucius hilft dem Ministerium angeblich die anderen von uns, die damals geflohen sind, ausfindig zu machen. Narcissa hat eine Stiftung gegründet, die sich um Hinterbliebene kümmert. Und die beiden haben sich sehr großzügig finanziell am Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts beteiligt."

„OK."

„Lucius hat keinen guten Stand bei den meisten von uns", meinte Rabastan. „Er hat sich bislang kein einziges Mal bei irgendwem blicken lassen."

„Er hat mir und Bella einen Hauselfen geschickt. Immerhin. Was macht ihr denn jetzt alle? Ich meine… habt ihr eine Arbeit oder…"

„Ich arbeite wieder in meinem Atelier, ja", sagte Avery. „Aber ich bekomme auf absehbare Zeit mit Sicherheit keine Ausstellung mehr und wahrscheinlich werde ich keine Bilder mehr verkaufen können."

„Hermine versucht es zu organisieren, dass ich einen Job bekomme", sagte Rabastan und grinste.

„Und ihr beide?", fragte Rodolphus an die Carrows gewandt.

„Das Wichtigste für mich ist, dass ich Vanessa und unsere Tochter sehen darf. Über eine Arbeit habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht. Eins nach dem anderen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja etwas."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll", sagte Alecto. „Ich mache einfach mit, weil ich nicht mehr in Askaban sitzen wollte."

„Ja, Bella und ich machen es auch deswegen", sagte Rodolphus schmunzelnd.

„Es überrascht mich, dass deine Frau mitmacht", meinte sein Bruder.

„Ja, mich auch. Zuerst hat sie es abgelehnt. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste allein gehen, aber dann im letzten Moment… Ich weiß auch nicht, was in sie gefahren ist. Vielleiht hat sie es noch nicht so richtig… begriffen, was jetzt Sache ist. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass wir Probleme miteinander haben. Die Wohnung ist zu klein für uns beide. Sie geht mir aus dem Weg und… ich muss auf dem Sofa schlafen."

„Autsch! Ja, das ist Bella wie sie leibt und lebt!", meinte Rabastan lachend.

Rodolphus nickte nur. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber reden. „Wer macht denn eigentlich bei diesem Theater hier noch mit? Nur wir oder noch andere? Und wer ist eigentlich nach der Schlacht damals geflohen?"

„Gute Frage, wir wissen es selber nicht genau. Ich weiß nur, dass sie Nott schon vor Monaten entlassen haben."

„Ist er auch hier?"

„Nein. Sie haben ihn sozusagen begnadigt entlassen, weil er krank ist und nicht mehr so viel Zeit hat. Sein Sohn kümmert sich wohl um ihn", erklärte Amycus. „Was die anderen anbelangt… Ich glaube, dass Travers, Yaxley und Macnair noch auf Bewährung rauskommen. Aber die sind nicht mit uns hier in der Gruppe. Das leitet jemand anderes. Die wollen nicht, dass wir so regen Kontakt zueinander haben."

„Ich glaube, dass Selwyn damals geflohen ist", mutmaßte Avery. „Aber sicher weiß ich es nicht. Hast du das gehört, dass Dolohow…"

„Ja, hab ich gehört", sagte Rodolphus. „Tut mir Leid um ihn. Ist Mulciber nicht auch…"

Mulciber und Avery waren seit der Schulzeit beste Freunde. „Nein, er ist nicht tot. Er war aber lange im St. Mungo, weil es ihn ziemlich schlimm erwischt hat. Er war deswegen auch gar nicht Askaban. Er ist schon länger auf freiem Fuß."

„Rookwood hat sich geweigert!", sagte Alecto. „Er sitzt noch. Er hat das Angebot abgelehnt."

„Ernsthaft? Das ist doch… dumm. Selbst wenn man nicht weiß, was man tun soll. Alles ist besser als Askaban!", meinte Avery nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Das sehe ich allerdings auch so."

Die Tür ging auf und zwei Ministeriumsangestellte betraten den Raum.

„Oh, ich sehe, wir sind noch nicht vollzählig. Wo ist Ihre Frau, Mr. Lestrange?"

„Sie wollte nur auf die Toilette", sagte Rodolphus entschuldigend. „Sie kommt mit Sicherheit jeden Moment."

Bellatrix ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und ihre Sitzung begann.

* * *

„Mr. Lestrange, ich würde gerne wissen, wie Ihr Alltag im Moment aussieht. Haben Sie sich gut eingelebt? Und wie ist die neugewonnene Freiheit?"

Es war die zweite Beratungsstunde bei Charlotte Lefay. Gerade mal die zweite Stunde und Rodolphus wusste diesmal noch weniger zu sagen, als beim ersten Mal. Er war froh, dass die Eheberaterin ihm wenigstens eine Vorlage bot, damit er nicht die ganze Zeit über schweigend dasitzen musste.

„Es ist… gut. Es gefällt mir, dass ich nicht mehr in Askaban bin. Allerdings ist die Wohnung winzig. Kein Vergleich zu unserem Haus. Ich hoffe, dass wir bald dahin zurückkehren können."

„Ich verstehe."

„Mein Alltag, nun ja… Wir haben diese Treffen im Ministerium, wir müssen mit dem Bewährungshelfer reden…"

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie das erste Treffen hatten. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Ganz in Ordnung", meinte Rodolphus, wobei es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. „Wir reden eigentlich nur. Ich habe mich gefreut, meinen Bruder wiederzusehen. Weniger gefreut habe ich mich, als ich erfahren habe, dass er mit Hermine Granger eine Beziehung angefangen hat."

„Das passt Ihnen nicht?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nein. So jemand wie dieses Mädchen wäre eigentlich keine passende Partnerin für einen Lestrange, aber die Zeiten haben sich ja geändert und… deshalb müssen wir eben umdenken. Ich freu mich für ihn, wenn er glücklich ist. Und es verschafft uns ein besseres Ansehen in der Gesellschaft."

„Was machen Sie so? Wie sieht Ihr Tag aus?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

Rodolphus holte tief Luft. „Viel zu tun haben wir nicht. Ich überlege, ob ich eine Arbeit suchen soll. Bella geht mir aus dem Weg und sie redet nicht mit mir. Das ist in unserer Wohnung allerdings nicht so ganz einfach, deshalb faucht sie manchmal ganz schön rum. Zum Beispiel wenn ich ohne zu klopfen ins Bad kommen will oder mal das Schlafzimmer betreten will. Wir essen auch zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten."

„Einen Moment mal", bemerkte Charlotte. „Sie und Ihre Frau schlafen nicht im selben Zimmer?"

„Nein, das hat sie von Anfang an klargestellt. Ich muss auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlafen. Sie behandelt mich eigentlich wie Luft, so als wäre ich gar nicht da."

„Macht Ihnen das zu schaffen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie schon, aber ich weiß gar nicht, warum eigentlich. In der Vergangenheit, vor allem die letzten Jahre vor der Schlacht und nach unserem Ausbruch aus Askaban, hatten wir genauso wenig miteinander zu tun und es hat mich auch nicht gestört. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass wir uns aus dem Weg gehen konnten und nicht so dicht aufeinander sitzen mussten. Ich hab Ihnen ja schon gesagt, dass… wir kein Eheleben hatten."

„Ja, das habe ich schon verstanden. Aber irgendetwas bedrückt Sie doch, oder?"

Rodolphus seufzte. „Bella ist meine Frau. Wir haben so viel Zeit Seite an Seite verbracht, natürlich mache ich mir Gedanken um sie. Und momentan… auch ein bisschen Sorgen."

„Inwiefern?"

„Sie ist in Askaban stark abgemagert und auch jetzt isst sie nicht richtig. Sie ist blass und wirkt immer so… betrübt und traurig. Wir leben im Moment nebeneinander, aber ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass Bella gedanklich irgendwo anders lebt. Ich frage mich, ob sie begriffen hat, was eigentlich passiert ist und ob sie versteht, was wir gerade tun."

Charlotte überlegte kurz, während sie eine Notiz machte. „Hat Ihre Frau verstanden, dass Sie beide keine Todesser mehr sind?"

„Genau da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", gab Rodolphus widerwillig zu. „Gleich am Anfang hat sie gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord gewollt hätte, dass wir die Chance auf Freiheit nutzen, damit wir früher oder später in seinem Namen unsere Todesserarbeit wiederaufnehmen können. Ich mach mir Sorgen und ich habe irgendwie Angst, dass sie nicht begriffen hat, dass es vorbei ist."

„Haben Sie mit ihr geredet?"

„Nein, das wollte ich mir sparen. Das hätte nur noch mehr Unfrieden zwischen uns gestiftet. Sie hält mich für einen Versager und einen Verräter." Er zögerte einen Moment, nicht sicher, ob er seinen Gedanken wirklich aussprechen sollte. „Sie scheint nicht ganz in der Wirklichkeit angekommen zu sein. Zumindest ist das mein Eindruck. Und ich hab Angst, dass sie etwas Dummes tut und ihre Freiheit aufs Spiel setzt. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Frau zurück nach Askaban muss."

„Rodolphus, Sie sind Ihr Mann und Sie beide leben zusammen in einer Wohnung. Ich sehe Sie nur einmal die Woche", sagte Charlotte vielsagend. „Das heißt, Sie müssen auch aktiv etwas tun."

„Ist es das, was Sie letztes Mal mit „Arbeiten" gemeint haben?", fragte Rodolphus, der sofort verstanden hatte.

„Genau das ist es."

„Vergessen Sie es. Haben Sie mir zugehört? Sie schaut mich nicht mal an!"

„Mr. Lestrange, Rodolphus", sagte Charlotte und beugte sich nach vorne. „Wenn die Zustände, die Sie beschreiben, andauern, hat das alles hier keinen Sinn. Dann können wir uns die Treffen auch sparen."

Wenn es nach Rodolphus ging, könnten sie das ohnehin.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie und Ihre Frau ein gleichwertiges Recht haben, in dieser Wohnung zu leben?"

„Jaah…", sagte Rodolphus, der nicht wusste, worauf die Eheberaterin anspielte.

„Warum treten Sie dieses Recht so bereitwillig ab? Und beschweren sich dann auch noch?"

Jetzt war Rodolphus vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Wa- Ich hab überhaupt nicht…"

„Doch. Ihre Frau hat Sie total im Griff, sie hat die Zügel in der Hand. Und Sie lassen sich das gefallen", sagte Charlotte ernst. „Also, was Sie ab jetzt tun werden, ist das Folgende: Zeigen Sie ihrer Frau, dass Sie genauso ein Recht darauf haben, in dieser Wohnung zu leben, wie sie. Dass Sie nicht so mit Ihnen umspringen kann."

„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?!"

„Ihre Frau scheucht Sie überall raus und sie gehen auch noch freiwillig und machen sich unsichtbar. Werden Sie sichtbar! Zeigen Sie Ihrer Frau, dass Sie da sind!"

„Super und wie soll ich das machen?", fragte Rodolphus und hob resignierend die Hände.

„Das, Mr. Lestrange, wird Ihre erste Hausaufgabe sein. Lassen Sie sich was einfallen."


	4. Kapitel 4: Schwestern und Ehemänner

Rodolphus hatte keine Ahnung wie er die Hausaufgabe der Eheberaterin umsetzen sollte und in den ersten Tagen nach der Sitzung fühlte er sich gekränkt von ihren harten Worten und tat aus Trotz gar nichts. Er war mürrisch und behandelte Bellatrix einmal genauso wie sie ihn, seit sie zusammen in die Wohnung gezogen waren. Er giftete sie an und ging ihr auch aus dem Weg. Zuerst war sie überrascht von seinem Verhalten und dass er auf einmal Kontra gab, doch dann zeigte sie ihm wie eh und je die kalte Schulter und sie standen wieder am Anfang.

Es war freilich keine gute Lösung für ihre Probleme, das wusste Rodolphus nur zu gut. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich einzugestehen, dass Charlotte Recht hatte und er etwas tun musste, damit Bellatrix ihn nicht länger behandelte, als wäre er Luft. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie…Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Es war ein Samstagmorgen und Rodolphus wollte gerade ins Badezimmer. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht daran dachte, anzuklopfen. Als er die Tür öffnete, fand er sich Bellatrix gegenüber, die ihn erst entsetzt, dann böse anfunkelte.

Ihre Haare waren nass und sie hatte ein Handtuch eng um ihren Körper geschlungen.

„Hey! Kannst du nicht anklopfen?!", fauchte sie.

Rodolphus war zuerst von ihrem Anblick ein bisschen vor den Kopf gestoßen, er fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er schon, einfach wieder zu gehen, doch dann rief er sich Charlottes Worte in Erinnerung und ihm kam eine Idee. Anstatt Bellatrix allein zu lassen, blieb er einfach im Badezimmer.

„Tut mir Leid, aber… du besetzt das Bad schon lange genug. Ich möchte auch hier rein", sagte er ruhig und schritt zum Waschbecken, um sich zu waschen und zu rasieren. „Könntest du…"

Er fasste Bellatrix vorsichtig an den Hüften und zwang sie so, ein Stück auf die Seite zu gehen, sodass er am Waschbecken genug Platz hatte. Bellatrix starrte ihn entsetzt an und vergaß sogar für einen Moment, sauer auf ihn zu sein. Sie starrte ihn nur an.

Rodolphus tat so, als würde er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen und beugte sich über das Waschbecken. Als auf sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er Bellatrix im Spiegel, die ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Was ist?", fragte er, als wisse er nicht, wo das Problem ist.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!", fragte sie. „Ich bin jetzt hier im Bad! Verschwinde, ich will mich anziehen."

„Das Bad ist groß genug für uns beide, Bella. Außerdem, nur zu, tu dir keinen Zwang an." Er deutete auf ihren nackten Körper, der von dem Handtuch verdeckt wurde. „Ist nichts, was ich nicht kenne."

Sie knurrte etwas Unverständliches, dann nahm sie ihren Kamm und ihre Kleidung und stürmte hinaus, um sich im Schlafzimmer umzuziehen.

Rodolphus seufzte und für einen Moment überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dann aber fiel ihm ein Satz der Eheberaterin wieder ein: „Werden Sie sichtbar! Zeigen Sie Ihrer Frau, dass Sie da sind!"

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie zusammen wohnten, hatte er Bellatrix gezeigt, dass er da war und dass sie ihn nicht so leicht herumschubsen konnte, wenn es ihr passte. Er hatte sein Recht verteidigt, in dieser Wohnung sein zu können und es fühlte sich gut an. Auch wenn er den Konflikt zu Bellatrix gesucht hatte, fühlte er sich besser. Erst Recht, weil er nicht aus Rücksicht auf sie zurückgesteckt hatte.

Während er sich im Bad fertig machte, dachte er darüber nach, wie er weitermachen sollte. Einen guten Anfang hatte er geschafft, er musste es nur in anderen Situationen genauso machen.

* * *

Beleidigt verzog sie sich ins Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen.

Bellatrix fühlte sich nicht wohl, sondern gefangen und eingeengt. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und hatte einfach nur im Bad ihre Ruhe haben wollen, bis ihr Mann sie gestört hatte. Sie konnte seinen Anblick im Moment kaum ertragen und war froh gewesen, dass er ihr bislang aus dem Weg gegangen war. Was sein Auftreten jetzt sollte, wusste sie nicht.

Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, dann trat sie vor den Spiegel und legte das Handtuch ab. Askaban hatte ihr stark zugesetzt. Sie war immer noch abgemagert, sodass einige Knochen hervortraten, und blass. Das Essen wollte ihr nicht schmecken und sie hatte keinen Appetit. Sie wusste eigentlich gar nicht, warum sie hier war oder warum sie sich auf das Resozialisierungsprogramm eingelassen hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord würde wollen, dass sie sobald es möglich war, ihre Arbeit in seinem Namen wieder aufnehmen konnte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Rodolphus sie dabei unterstützen würde, aber von seiner Seite erfuhr sie keinen Rückhalt. Er sah sie im Gegenteil eher mitleidig an, so als wäre sie nicht bei Verstand. Sie verachtete ihn dafür. Aber er sollte nur machen. Solange sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben musste, durfte er machen, was er wollte.

Die Situation mit ihm in einer engen, kleinen Wohnung eingeschlossen zu sein, belastete sie. Sie fühlte sich eingesperrt und unfrei. Alles war ihr zuwider, vor allem ihr toller Ehemann, der sie im Stich ließ.

Vorsichtig glitten ihre Finger über die rosafarbene Narbe auf ihrem linken Unterarm. Das Dunkle Mal war völlig verschwunden, anders als damals, als der Dunkle Lord zum ersten Mal verschwand. ES war nur verblasst, aber nicht ganz verschwunden. Bellatrix wusste mit der neuen Situation nicht wirklich etwas anzufangen. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr da sein sollte. Er, der mächtiger war, als jeder andere Zauberer, sollte einfach verschwinden? Das war nicht möglich.

Bellatrix hatte nicht gesehen, was mit ihrem Herren nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts passiert war. Zuvor hatte Molly Weasley sie mit einem Zauber niedergestreckt, sodass sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sie war im St. Mungo- Hospital aufgewacht und niemand hatte ihr gesagt, was passiert war. Jeder hatte gejubelt und gefeiert, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt war. Ohne viel Federlesen war sie nach Askaban geschickt worden.

Die Welt um sie herum kam ihr fremd vor. Und sie war allein. Das Dunkle Mal, das ihr immer Zuversicht und Hoffnung gegeben hatte, war verschwunden. Der Dunkle Lord war verschwunden. Alles, wofür sie gekämpft und gelebt hatte, an das sie geglaubt hatte, hatte keinen Bestand mehr. War wertlos geworden.

Und Bellatrix wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte.

* * *

Es war Montagabend, gegen halb elf. Bellatrix hatte den dringenden Wunsch, ins Bett zu kommen und steuerte deshalb das Schlafzimmer an. Sie hatte Rodolphus den Abend über nicht gesehen. Er war vor geraumer Zeit ins Badezimmer verschwunden, um zu duschen, und sie wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, ins Bett zu gehen, bevor er ihr über den Weg laufen konnte. Womit sie jedoch niemals gerechnet hätte, war, eben ihren Ehemann dort zu treffen, wo sie eigentlich ihre Ruhe vor ihm haben wollte.

Bellatrix erstarrte auf der Stelle. Rodolphus stand im Schlafzimmer. Und zwar halbnackt. Mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen.

Er bemerkte seine Frau nicht, die wie angewurzelt in der Tür stand und in anstarrte, während er im Schrank nach seiner Kleidung suchte.

Bellatrix´ Blick blieb an Rodolphus´ Oberkörper hängen, auf dem noch ein paar Wassertropfen schimmerten. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass sie ihren Mann unbekleidet sah. Auch wenn Askaban ihm doch zugesetzt hatte, er hatte noch die breiten Schultern und die kräftigen Arme, die sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er war trotz seines Alters immer noch sehr gutaussehend und anziehend.

Es war lange her, dass Bellatrix ihn so aus der Nähe gesehen hatte. Sie hatten während ihrer Ehe nie sonderlich viel Intimität geteilt, erst Recht nicht, weil sie im Gefängnis sehr lange getrennt gewesen waren. Etwas regte sich in Bellatrix´ Brust, als sie ihren Mann sah und sie vergaß für den Moment, was sie eigentlich tun wollte.

Nachdem er die Schublade zugemacht hatte, wandte er plötzlich seinen Blick nach links und erblickte Bellatrix.

„Bella…", sagte er völlig überrascht. „Ich… hab dich nicht gesehen. Wieso sagst du denn nichts?"

„Was?! Ich… Nichts. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich will mich nur anziehen, wenn es recht ist", sagte Rodolphus ruhig und ignorierte Bellatrix´ erbosten Tonfall.

„Ich… würde gerne schlafen gehen", sagte sie beherrscht.

„Das kannst du gleich, wenn ich fertig bin", sagte er schlicht, drehte sich um und wollte sich anziehen. Bellatrix ließ ihm keine Zeit, sondern stürmte wieder hinaus.

Mit verschränkten Armen ging sie ungeduldig im Flur auf und ab, als Rodolphus das Schlafzimmer verließ. Zum Glück angezogen.

„Bist du fertig? Ich bin müde!", sagte Bellatrix.

„Ja, ich bin fertig. Du kannst", raunte Rodolphus. „Bella…"

Seine Hand legte sich um ihren Oberarm, sodass er sie zurückhalten konnte. Sie sagte nichts, aber es war ihr zuwider, dass er sie anfasste. „Was willst du?"

„Ich weiß, dass dich das alles aufregt, mich ja auch. Aber es ist nun mal so. Wir können es nicht ändern. Können wir nicht wenigstens versuchen, das irgendwie normal hinzukriegen?"

Sie sagte nichts, sondern wandte sich ab und ging schlafen. Rodolphus blieb ratlos im Flur zurück.

* * *

„Sie haben bereits erwähnt, dass Sie sich Sorgen um Ihre Frau machen?", sagte Charlotte Lefay. „Haben Sie sie darauf in der Zwischenzeit angesprochen?"

„Nein, ich habe irgendwie… Noch nicht den Mut dazu aufbringen können", gestand Rodolphus. „Ich glaube, wen ich das jetzt versuche, dann… Sie ist noch nicht so weit. Ich will… Ich will zwischen uns nicht noch mehr Unfrieden stiften. Können… Sie nicht mit ihr reden?"

„Das ist schwierig, Ihre Frau… hat kein Vertrauen zu mir, dass sie sich öffnen würde. Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern." Die Eheberaterin sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatten nur noch ein paar Minuten. „Mr. Lestrange, zu guter Letzt möchte ich noch gerne wissen, haben Sie Ihre Hausaufgabe schon erledigt?", fragte Charlotte.

„Jaah", sagte Rodolphus langsam. „Ich habe… mir Ihre Worte zu Herzen genommen. Ich bin jetzt tatsächlich etwas sichtbarer geworden."

„Wirklich? Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Charlotte lächelnd. „Was haben Sie gemacht, um sichtbarer zu werden?"

„Nun ja, ich bin… Bella nicht mehr aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich war plötzlich überall da, wo sie auch war. Das hat sie zwar ziemlich aufgeregt, aber ich habe nicht locker gelassen. Ich bin ruhig und eisern geblieben."

„Können Sie konkrete Situationen schildern?"

„Ich kam ins Bad, als Bella drin war. Ich habe mich nach dem Duschen nicht im Bad umgezogen, sondern im Schlafzimmer, als Bella gerade reinkam. Ich habe nicht mehr getrennt von ihr gegessen, sondern mit ihr. Wir sitzen jetzt gemeinsam am Tisch."

„Das hört sich gut an. Wie hat Ihre Frau reagiert?"

„Sie war… ziemlich wütend am Anfang. Sie… zeigt mir ziemlich deutlich, dass sie nicht sonderlich viel von mir hält und das Zusammenleben mit mir nicht gut findet, aber zumindest das gemeinsame am Tisch sitzen, hat sie, glaube ich, akzeptiert."

Charlotte nickte und schrieb fleißig auf ihrem Klemmbrett. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Lestrange, wir sind dann für heute fertig. Bis nächste Woche. Schicken Sie mir dann bitte Ihre Frau rein."

„Wiedersehen", sagte Rodolphus, erhob sich und schritt hinaus. Er warf Bellatrix ein schwaches Lächeln zu, als er für sie die Tür aufhielt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment. Sie funkelte ihn nicht wie sonst böse an, aber freundlich war ihr Blick trotzdem nicht. Rodolphus ahnte schon, dass sich Charlotte gleich auf Gezänke von Bellatrix einstellen durfte. Sie hatte natürlich recht schnell begriffen, wer ihren Mann zu Änderung seines Verhaltens angestiftet hatte.

Bellatrix riss Rodolphus buchstäblich die Tür aus der Hand und zog sie mit einem Schwung hinter sich zu, sodass sie laut ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

Charlotte, die noch auf ihrem Klemmbrett schrieb, sah auf. „Oh, Bellatrix, setzen Sie sich doch."

„Ich will nicht sitzen! Ich stehe lieber!", sagte Bellatrix gereizt. Ungeduldig schritt sie vor Charlotte auf und ab und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Sie haben ihm das doch in den Kopf gesetzt, oder?!", fragte sie offen heraus in mehr als aggressivem Ton. „Was bilden Sie sich ein?!"

Charlotte blieb gelassen und schlug ein Bein über das andere. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Sie haben Rodolphus gesagt, dass er das tun soll!", giftete Bellatrix. „Er ist plötzlich überall! Ich habe überhaupt keine Ruhe mehr! Ich will ihn nicht um mich haben!"

„Er ist Ihr Mann, Bellatrix. Zwangsläufig werden Sie ihn um sich haben. Sie leben zusammen."

„Ja, leider. Also, was soll das? Was haben Sie ihm gesagt?!"

„Nun, ich habe ihm lediglich geraten, etwas sichtbarer zu werden und wie es aussieht, hat er sich diesen Ratschlag zu Herzen genommen."

„Sichtbar werden?! Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte sie, dann hielt sich plötzlich direkt vor Charlotte inne und sah sie misstrauisch an. „Was hat er Ihnen über mich erzählt?!"

„Gar nichts. Er hat mir nur geschildert, wie Ihr Alltag momentan aussieht und es… ist kaum zu leugnen, dass Sie Ihren Mann praktisch aus der Wohnung aussperren, Bellatrix."

„So ein Unsinn!", entgegnete Bellatrix erbost. „Er kann tun und lassen, was er will!"

„Bellatrix, Sie wissen, dass Ihr Mann dasselbe Recht hat, in dieser Wohnung zu leben wie Sie? Sie sind ein Ehepaar und Ehepartner sollten sich auf Augenhöhe begegnen. Was Sie aber tun ist, Sie schließen Ihren Mann aus Ihrem Leben völlig aus. Sie essen nicht zusammen, bis beanspruchen die Räumlichkeiten zu den Zeiten, die Ihnen passen, was mit Rodolphus ist, kümmert sie gar nicht. Er hat bisher kommentarlos zurückgesteckt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er das nicht weiter tun soll. Das, was er tut, ist völlig richtig."

„Er geht mir auf die Nerven", sagte Bellatrix und ließ sich auf dem Sofa gegenüber von Charlotte nieder. „Wir sitzen aufeinander, das…" Sie warf resignierend die Hände in die Luft. „Was hat jetzt Rodolphus über mich gesagt?"

„Er hat gar nichts über sie gesagt. Er hat mir nur erzählt, wie Ihre Ehe zustande gekommen ist und wie Sie die ersten Tage in Freiheit verbracht haben. Nicht viel, aber immerhin. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen ist er ein wenig… gesprächiger."

Bellatrix schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich habe bisher nur mit Ihrem Mann gesprochen. Sie sitzen meistens nur da und erzählen mir gar nichts. So können wir nicht arbeiten. Wenn Sie so weitermachen, muss ich dem Ministerium melden, dass Sie sich der Maßnahme verweigern. Ihr Mann ist kooperativ, er hat gute Chancen. Aber was Sie angeht… Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix´ Blick war zum Fenster hinausgewandert.

„Ich sehe, dass Sie etwas beschäftigt und ich möchte Ihnen gerne helfen. Deswegen sind Sie hier. Erzählen Sie mir, was los ist und vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„OK, wie Sie möchten. Aber überlegen Sie sich gut, was Sie tun. Es liegt in Ihrer Hand. Ich würde dann gerne mit Ihnen dasselbe durchgehen wie mit Ihrem Mann schon beim ersten Mal. Sie waren bisher sehr schweigsam, deswegen müssen wir ganz am Anfang anfangen. Vergessen wir Ihren Mann, Ihre Ehe, das Gefängnis, alles. Ich möchte, dass Sie mir etwas über Ihre Kindheit erzählen, Ihre Jugend, Hogwarts, wie Sie aufgewachsen sind. Damit ich Sie besser kennenlernen kann", fügte Charlotte auf Bellatrix´ fragenden Blick hin hinzu.

Bellatrix sagte erst gar nichts, dann setzte sie sich aufrechter hin und schlug ein Bein über das andere. Langsam strich sie die Falten auf ihrem Kleid glatt.

„Was wollen Sie denn von mir hören?"

„Fangen Sie am besten in Ihrem Elternhaus an. Erzählen Sie was über Ihre Familie. Wenn ich richtig unterrichtet bin, stammen Sie aus der Black Familie und haben doch zwei Schwestern, oder?", sagte Charlotte, um nur gleich festzustellen, dass sie das falsche gesagt hatte.

„Ich habe _eine_ Schwester, Narcissa", stellte Bellatrix sofort klar.

„Pardon. Gut, dann erzählen Sie einfach… was Sie möchten. Über _eine_ Schwester."

Bellatrix holte tief Luft. „Ich bin eine geborene Black. Unsere Familie ist reinblütig und hat eine lange Tradition bis ins Mittelalter zurück. Unserer Familie entstammen Zaubereiminister und sogar Schulleiter von Hogwarts."

„Etwas Ähnliches hat mir Ihr Mann auch über seine Familie erzählt."

„Die Blacks sind mit allen großen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien verwandt", fuhr Bellatrix fort. „Um die Linien rein zu halten, haben wir stets reinblütig geheiratet."

„Wie sind Sie aufgewachsen?"

„Meine Familie besaß ein Anwesen im Süden Englands. Die Familie meines Onkels lebte in London", sagte Bellatrix. Ihr Blick war auf ihre Hände gerichtet, die auf ihrem Knie ruhten. „Ich war die älteste Tochter, deshalb hatten meine Eltern sehr viele Erwartungen an mich. Vermutlich hätten sie sich eher einen Jungen gewünscht."

„Wie war die Beziehung zu Ihren Eltern? Und Ihrer Schwester Narcissa?"

„Eigentlich sehr gut", sagte Bellatrix etwas zögerlich. „Sie hatten klare Vorstellungen wie eine Black- Tochter zu sein hatte. Mein Vater sympathisierte mit dem Dunklen Lord, war allerdings nie ein Todesser. Er sah es nicht gerne, dass seine älteste Tochter sich dem Dunklen Lord anschloss. Meine Eltern hatten ein Leben als Ehefrau für mich vorgesehen. Sie konnten es einfach nicht verstehen. Narcissa ebenso wenig. Narcissa war das kleine brave Mädchen, die sich allem gefügt hat."

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich direkt frage, aber… Sie hatten eine dritte Schwester, nicht wahr? Ich würde gerne wissen, warum Sie sie verleugnen. Ist etwas in Ihrer Familie vorgefallen?", fragte Charlotte vorsichtig, um Bellatrix nicht zu reizen.

„Meine Schwester Andromeda hat sofort nach der Schule die Familie verraten. Sie hat sich mit einem Schlammblüter eingelassen und damit die Familienehre beschmutzt", sagte Bellatrix ruhig, aber in bedrohlichem Tonfall, so als koche etwas in ihr hoch. „Unsere Eltern haben Sie verstoßen und uns, Narcissa und mir, verboten, über sie zu sprechen. Wir haben sie seit unserer Jugend nicht gesehen."

Ihre Stimme zitterte merklich vor Wut.

„Bevor das passiert ist, wie war da Ihr Verhältnis zu Andromeda? Ich nehme an, sie ist die mittlere Schwester?"

„Ja, ist sie. Sie war zwei Jahre jünger als ich. Narcissa ist vier Jahre jünger als ich. Als Kinder war unsere Beziehung in Ordnung, aber sie war schon immer anders. Sie teilte unsere Auffassungen über die Schlammblüter nicht. In Hogwarts hatte sie viele Freunde aus anderen Häusern, viele von denen Muggelgeborene. Und irgendwann hatte sie etwas mit diesem Ted Tonks. Nach der Schule verschwand sie einfach mit ihm und ließ die Familie im Stich. Sie kann bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst, denn so einen Abschaum braucht die Familie Black nicht. Ich möchte nicht im selben Atemzug mit solchen Leuten genannt werden."

Charlotte spürte schnell, dass unter der Oberfläche etwas brodelte. Bellatrix hatte große Wut auf ihre Schwester. Und das nicht nur, weil der Name Black dadurch besudelt worden war.

„Nachdem Ihre Schwester weggelaufen war, hatten Ihre Eltern da noch mehr Erwartungen an Sie? Und an Narcissa?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Wir standen ab da praktisch unter ständiger Beobachtung und Kontrolle, weil man sichergehen wollte, dass wir mit den richtigen Leuten verkehrten und nicht dieselben Dummheiten taten, wie unsere feine Schwester. Da ich die älteste war, lastete der Druck vor allem auf mir. Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich so schnell es ging eine respektable Reinblutehe eingehe, um die Familienehre wiederherzustellen. Sie hatten schon ein paar Kandidaten für mich ausgesucht, bevor Andromeda uns verlassen hatte. Ein paar haben sich daraufhin von uns abgewandt, weil sie mit einer Familie, die Blutsverräter hervorgebracht hat, nichts zu tun haben wollten. Davor hat sich jeder junge, reinblütige Mann darum gerissen, eine Black- Tochter heiraten zu dürfen. Andromeda hat das alles kaputt gemacht und Schande über die Familie gebracht."

„Sie haben schließlich Rodolphus Lestrange geehelicht?"

„Ja. Meine Eltern haben mir verschiedene Kandidaten vorgeschlagen, von denen ich aber keinen wollte. Ich musste mich aber entscheiden, sonst hätten sie einen für mich ausgesucht. Rodolphus und ich kannten uns aus Hogwarts und wir verfolgten die gleichen Ziele, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen, deshalb habe ich ihn genommen. Ich habe das kleinere Übel gewählt. Es hätte mich schlimmer treffen können."

„Ich höre da ein gewissen… Unmut heraus, Bellatrix. Sind Sie wütend darüber, dass man Sie zur Heirat gezwungen hat?"

„Wütend? Ich hatte nicht wütend zu sein. Man hat mich dazu erzogen, dass ich die Entscheidung meiner Eltern respektiere. Eine solche Heirat war mein Schicksal seit meiner Geburt", sagte Bellatrix schlicht.

„Das, was von einem erwartet wird, ist oft nicht das, was man selbst möchte", sagte Charlotte. „Wenn Sie die Wahl gehabt hätten, hätten Sie dann geheiratet?"

Bellatrix blickte sie verständnislos an. „Eine reinblütige Frau kann nicht sagen, dass sie nicht heiratet. Das ist ein Gebot, um die Familie fortzusetzen. Und die meisten Männer haben auch keine Entscheidungsfreiheit. Wenn Rodolphus nicht mich genommen hätte, dann hätte er irgendeine andere heiraten müssen."

„Ich verstehe. Bellatrix, ich möchte nicht wissen, was Ihre Familie von Ihnen verlangt hat, sondern ich möchte wissen, was in Ihnen vorgegangen ist? Ich glaube, Sie waren sehr wütend, oder? Man hat das einfach so über Ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden ohne Sie zu fragen. Vielleicht hatten Sie ja andere Pläne? Und dann ist da Andromeda, die einfach das tut, was sie möchte, ohne Rücksicht auf Sie und Narcissa. Sie war frei, sie war weg. Und Sie mussten die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, hab ich Recht? Das muss doch hart…"

„Ja, Merlin, verdammt nochmal!", schrie Bellatrix plötzlich und sprang auf. „Ich habe Sie dafür gehasst! Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang versucht, eine gute Tochter zu sein und dann kommt die, die sich einen Dreck um uns oder die Familie schert und macht alles kaputt! Und meine Eltern sehen mich an, als wäre ich dasselbe Flittchen wie sie! Sie haut ab, sie denkt nur an sich! Und ich musste Ihre Fehler wiedergutmachen! Niemand hat sich dafür interessiert, was ich will!"

„Hassen Sie Ihre Eltern auch dafür?"

„Ja, manchmal. Aber sie sind tot, es interessiert sie nicht mehr."

Eine kurze Pause entstand. Bellatrix schritt wieder langsam auf und ab. Sie war aufgebracht und durcheinander. Nervös strich sie sich durch ihre langen, schwarzen Haare.

„Wie war Ihre Ehe mit Rodolphus? Erzählen Sie. Oder nein, fangen Sie mit der Hochzeit an. Wie haben Sie sich gefühlt, als die Entscheidung fest war, dass Sie Rodolphus heiraten?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Bellatrix. „Es war mir eigentlich egal. Unsere Familien haben den Tag festgelegt, Ende August 1971. Ich war froh, als es vorbei war. Ich bin von Zuhause ausgezogen, zu Rodolphus in das Anwesen der Lestranges. Mit meiner Familie habe ich mich nicht mehr auseinandersetzen müssen. Rodolphus und ich haben uns gemeinsam dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Er war auf meiner Seite. Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass ich Todesserin werde. Nicht, dass ich mir das von ihm hätte vorschreiben lassen", stellte sie klar. „Seit meiner Schulzeit war es mein sehnlichster Wunsch, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen und ich habe es als erste Frau geschafft, in seine Ränge aufgenommen zu werden. Er hat mich sogar persönlich ausgebildet! Ich war seine beste und ergebenste Dienerin. Niemand sonst stand ihm so nahe wie ich!" Ein fanatisches Glühen trat in ihre Augen, als sie voller Stolz von ihrem Herrn sprach. Sie war plötzlich aufgeregt und schien in ihren Erinnerungen aufzugehen. Auf einmal trat Leben in sie.

„Was war der Dunkle Lord für Sie? Welchen Stellenwert hatte er für Sie?", fragte Charlotte, die schnell begriffen hatte, wo Bellatrix´ Prioritäten und Interessen lagen.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist mein Lebensinhalt", sagte Bellatrix voller Freude. „Mein Leben begann erst richtig, als ich anfing, ihm zu dienen. Niemand kann so viel von mir verlangen wie er, niemand steht über ihm! Er ist… er ist alles für mich!"

„Ich verstehe. Welchen Stellenwert hatte Rodolphus in Ihrem Leben?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

„Rodolphus? Er war immer da, aber… Er ist nicht der Dunkle Lord."

„Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10 steht der Dunkle Lord also definitiv auf Platz 1?", fragte Charlotte nach.

„Natürlich!"

„Wo ist Ihr Mann da?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. Rodolphus war einfach immer da. Wir sind verheiratet, also war er natürlich immer da. Ich weiß nicht…"

„Ihr Mann hat schon angedeutet, dass Ihre Ehe nicht aus… Romantik geschlossen wurde. Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, was Ihre Gefühle für Ihren Mann sind? Wie stehen Sie zu ihm?", wollte die Eheberaterin wissen.

„Rodolphus hat mich immer unterstützt in allem, was ich getan habe. Wir waren immer Seite an Seite. Ich kenne es nicht, dass er nicht da ist. Nur in Askaban waren wir getrennt."

„Sie beide waren die treusten Anhänger vom Dunklen Lord, nicht wahr? Niemand stand so hoch in seiner Gunst wie die Lestranges?"

„Niemand!", sagte Bellatrix mit Nachdruck. „Nur ich!"

„Wie waren Ihre Gefühle für den Dunklen Lord?"

„Niemand ist so wichtig für mich, wie er. Er ist alles für mich."

„Wenn er alles für sie ist, bestanden da auch… romantische Gefühle? Haben Sie den Dunklen Lord geliebt?"

Bellatrix sah Charlotte kurz an, aber antwortete nicht. Die Eheberaterin begriff aber trotzdem. Bellatrix´ Gesichtsausdruck sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Wenn sie von ihrem geliebten Herrn sprach trat ein Leuchten in ihre Augen und sie überschlug sich fast vor Erregung.

„Gut", sagte Charlotte abschließend und machte sich die letzte Notiz auf ihrem Klemmbrett. „Ich denke, wir sind dann für heute fertig. Ah, gerade pünktlich", fügte sie mit Blick auf die Uhr hinzu. „Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche. Ich hätte nur noch eins. Sie werden eine Aufgabe bekommen. Ihr Mann bemüht sich wirklich sehr um Sie und um das Programm. Sie allerdings machen es im Moment allen Beteiligten etwas schwer. Ich würde Sie bitten, auch aus Rücksicht auf Ihren Mann, in Zukunft mitzuarbeiten. Überlegen Sie sich, wo Sie hinmöchten. Man hat Ihnen ein sehr großzügiges Angebot gemacht. Verspielen Sie diese Chance nicht und bestrafen Sie Ihren Mann nicht."

Bellatrix hatte nur ein schwaches Nicken dafür übrig. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen, beließ es aber dabei. Ohne ein Abschiedswort verließ sie den Raum.


	5. Kapitel 5: Akzeptieren

Ein paar Wochen waren bereits vergangen, seit Rodolphus und Bellatrix aus Askaban entlassen worden waren und allmählich hatten sie sich in ihrer neuen Bleibe eingelebt und eine gewisse Routine entwickelt.

Rodolphus musste zugeben, dass er seine Entscheidung, das Angebot des Ministeriums angenommen zu haben, nicht bereute. Er war froh, nicht mehr nach Askaban zu müssen und er genoss seine Freiheit, auch wenn er dafür einige Abstriche in Kauf nehmen musste.

Sein Verhältnis zu Bellatrix hatte sich glücklicherweise etwas gebessert. Sie akzeptierte ihn jetzt öfter in ihrer Nähe und ließ ihn sogar ins Badezimmer, wenn sie gerade drin war. Auch nahmen sie ihre Mahlzeiten jetzt gemeinsam ein. Rodolphus freute sich über den Fortschritt den sie machten. Ihr Zusammenleben war um einiges angenehmer geworden. Nur ins Schlafzimmer ließ sie ihn nach wie vor nicht, sodass er seine Nächte auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer fristen musste. Er konnte sich nicht beschweren. Es hatte sich immerhin etwas getan.

Das einzige, das ihm nach wie vor Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war, dass Bellatrix immer noch sehr in sich gekehrt und zurückgezogen war. Manchmal sah sie traurig und niedergeschlagen aus und sie sprach nach wie vor nicht viel mit ihm. Er wusste, dass etwas sie beschäftigte, aber immer, wenn er nachfragte, wie es ihr ging oder wissen wollte, was mit ihr los war, stieß sie ihn weg. Sie sah zwar besser aus, weil sie regelmäßiger aß, aber Rodolphus machte sich trotzdem Sorgen um sie. Da sie sich ihm nicht anvertrauen wollte, hoffte er auf Charlotte Lefay, dass sie es womöglich schaffte, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen.

* * *

Mittlerweile war es Juni geworden und Rodolphus hatte geplant, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Das Ministerium gestattete ihnen, sich in London zu bewegen, allerdings durften sie nicht in der Nokturngasse gesehen werden. Das hätte eine Verletzung ihrer Auflagen bedeutet. Rodolphus wollte nach Gringotts, um Geld von seinem Konto abzuheben und vielleicht etwas zu kaufen. Einmal im Monat durften sie einen bestimmten Betrag zu ihrer freien Verfügung abheben.

Er fragte Bellatrix, ob sie mitkommen wollte, doch sie zog es vor, zu Hause allein zu bleiben und so musste er sich ohne sie auf den Weg machen.

Nachdem er das Haus, in dem sie wohnten verlassen hatten, wollte er schon apparieren, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja gar keine Magie einsetzen konnte. Er seufzte und ging stattdessen zu Fuß.

Ihre Wohnung war sehr zentral in London gelegen, sodass sie in Reichweite des Ministeriums waren. Auch die Winkelgasse war nicht weit, sodass er nicht lange bis zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ brauchte.

Wie zu erwarten, beäugten ihn die Hexen und Zauberer misstrauisch, manche tuschelten oder schüttelten den Kopf. Einige funkelten ihn böse an. Rodolphus vermutete, dass sie nicht einverstanden damit waren, dass die Todesser auf freiem Fuß waren. Während er den Pub durchquerte, versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Insgeheim war er jedoch froh, als er durch die Hintertür in den Hof vor die Backsteinmauer treten und den Blicken entkommen konnte.

Es war noch früher Vormittag, sodass nicht viele Menschen unterwegs waren. Die meisten Geschäfte waren noch geschlossen oder ihre Besitzer stellten gerade Waren nach draußen, nur ein Café war bereits geöffnet.

Rodolphus wäre einfach vorbeigegangen, wären ihm nicht zwei Personen aufgefallen, die an einem Tisch draußen saßen und frühstückten. Es waren Amycus Carrow und ein junges Mädchen, das eigentlich nur Vanessa Lenormand sein konnte. Rodolphus erkannte sie, da sie ihrer Mutter und Tante sehr ähnlich sah und die Lestranges mit den Lenormands in der Vergangenheit oft verkehrt waren. Bei ihnen war ein kleines Kind, vielleicht ein paar Monate alt, wohl die Tochter, von der Amycus erzählt hatte.

Rodolphus hatte gehofft, sie würden ihn nicht sehen, doch Amycus entdeckte ihn und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Guten Morgen, was machst du hier?"

„Ich will nur nach Gringotts", sagte Rodolphus. „Und ihr? Ihr scheint euch ja zu amüsieren."

„Rodolphus, das ist Vanessa Lenormand", sagte Amycus und deutete auf seine junge Begleitung. Diese schüttelte Rodolphus die Hand.

„Lestrange, richtig? Unsere Familien sind bekannt. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", sagte Rodolphus höflich. „Und wen haben wir denn da?", fragte er und beugte sich zu dem Kleinkind hinunter.

„Das ist Alexia", erklärte Amycus voller Stolz. „Unsere Tochter."

„Nett, die Kleine", sagte Rodolphus. „Wie alt ist sie?"

„Ungefähr sieben Monate, als etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr", sagte Vanessa.

„Das Ministerium hat mir erlaubt, dass wir uns früher sehen dürfen. Wegen guter Führung", sagte Amycus.

„Das ist toll, ich freu mich für dich."

„Wo hast du deine Frau gelassen?", wollte Amycus wissen.

„Bellatrix ist Zuhause geblieben. Sie wollte nicht mitkommen."

„Wir waren vor einer Woche schon mal hier zusammen", sagte Amycus. „Ich hab deinen Bruder gesehen. Mit seiner neuen Flamme. Sie saßen bei Fortescue und haben Eis gegessen."

„Hermine Granger, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Naja, dann werde ich euch mal nicht weiter stören. Es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Ms. Lenormand. Wir sehen uns bei den Treffen, Amycus."

Er verabschiedete sich und setzte seinen Weg fort. Da die Familie Lestrange zu den ältesten und besten Kunden der Zaubererbank gehörte, wurde Rodolphus von den Kobolden höflich und respektvoll behandelt. Auch ihnen war sicherlich nicht entgangen, dass das Ministerium einige Todesser aus Askaban entlassen hatte. Sie ließen sich zumindest nicht anmerken, was sie davon hielten.

Nachdem er Geld geholt hatte, steuerte er Flourish & Blotts an, wo er nach ein paar Büchern suchen wollte. Er ging nach und nach durch die Regale und fand tatsächlich etwas Interessantes zu lesen. Was er jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, war dort seine Schwägerin Narcissa zu treffen.

Sie stand zwischen den Regalen und war in ein Buch vertieft. Sie erschrak, als Rodolphus sie ansprach.

„Narcissa?"

„Rodolphus, du bist das", sagte sie und griff sich erleichtert an die Brust. „Tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht mit dir gerechnet. Wie geht's dir? Wo ist Bella?"

„Sie ist zu Hause geblieben. Es geht schon. Wir kommen klar."

„Das ist gut zu hören", sagte sie und lächelte. Ihm entging nicht, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart mehr als unwohl fühlte.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, schon gut. Was machst du hier?"

„Ach, ich musste einfach mal raus von Zuhause. Ein bisschen an die Luft", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich habe Amycus Carrow getroffen. Er ist auch hier."

„Ich weiß schon. Ich habe sie auch im Café gesehen", sagte Narcissa.

„Wollen wir… vielleicht einen Spaziergang zusammen machen? Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen. Was meinst du?"

Sie wirkte verunsichert und antwortete nicht gleich. Schließlich jedoch willigte sie ein. Sie bezahlten ihre Sachen, verließen den Laden und gingen langsam die Straße hinunter.

„Wie geht es Rabastan? Hast du Kontakt zu ihm?", fragte Narcissa.

„Ab und zu, ja. Er ist mit dem Granger- Mädchen zusammen. Mit Potters Freundin."

„Davon habe ich gehört, ja", sagte Narcissa.

„Wie steht es mit Lucius? Ihr seid gar nicht zusammen hier."

„Er ist Zuhause", sagte Narcissa etwas betrübt. „Wir… hatten einen kleinen Streit."

„Oh, weswegen?", fragte Rodolphus verwundert. Es kam selten vor, dass sich die beiden Malfoys stritten. Ihre Ehe war immerzu harmonisch gewesen, da Lucius und Narcissa im Gegensatz zu ihm und Bellatrix aus Liebe geheiratet hatten. Allerdings vermutete Rodolphus, dass der Krieg nicht spurlos an den Malfoys vorbeigegangen war. Ihre Beziehung war dadurch auf eine harte Probe gestellt worden.

„Lucius wurde ja damals kein wirklicher Prozess gemacht. Er wurde freigesprochen, weil wir die Seiten gewechselt hatten und…"

„Narcissa, das trifft es nicht ganz. Du hast Potter das Leben gerettet. Wenn du nicht gelogen hättest, dann wäre der Krieg zu unseren Gunsten ausgegangen."

„Genau das ist es ja. Lucius musste in einen Deal mit dem Ministerium einwilligen. Er hilft ihnen, die Todesser zu fangen, die damals geflohen sind und sich seitdem verstecken. Erst kürzlich gelang es Auroren durch seine Hilfe ein paar Leute festzunehmen."

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Viele… sind uns nicht gerade wohlgesonnen. Sie sehen Lucius als Verräter. Als die Leute festgenommen wurden, haben sie uns bedroht, dass sie sich rächen würden. Ich… mache mir deswegen Sorgen, ich habe Angst, aber Lucius sieht das anders. Deswegen hatten wir eine kleine Auseinandersetzung."

„Narcissa, du solltest dir wirklich nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Von denen aus dem Programm sind viele mit Sicherheit auch nicht gut auf Lucius zu sprechen, aber sie sind jetzt draußen. Niemand wird euch angreifen, dafür haben sie keinen Grund. Und das Ministerium wird dafür sorgen, dass die, die irgendwelche krummen Dinge versuchen, in Askaban landen. Ich denke, ihr seid in Sicherheit, also brauchst du keine Angst haben."

„Wenn du meinst… Wie geht es Bella? Ich habe meine Schwester lange nicht gesehen. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich erstaunt hat, dass sie dem Resozialisierungsprogramm zugestimmt hat. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie lieber in Askaban bleiben würde."

„Das wollte sie zuerst. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum sie sich dann anders entschieden hat", sagte Rodolphus.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um sie, oder?", fragte Narcissa, wobei es weniger nach einer Frage als vielmehr nach einer Feststellung klang.

„Ja. Zuerst wollte sie nicht an dem Programm teilnehmen, dann hat sie es sich anders überlegt und doch zugesagt. Als wir draußen waren, hat sie davon gesprochen, dass der Dunkle Lord gewollt hätte, dass wir diese Chance nutzen, um wieder frei zu kommen, weil wir dann sobald als möglich unsere Arbeit als Todesser wieder aufnehmen könnten. Ich wollte da nicht mitmachen, dann hat sie mich als Verräter beschimpft. Ich habe Angst, dass sie nicht in der Wirklichkeit angekommen ist. Außerdem ist unser Zusammenleben nach wie vor nicht das Beste."

„Sie… denkt doch nicht, dass… der Dunkle Lord erneut zurückkehren wird?", fragte Narcissa vorsichtig.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich wünschte, ich könnte genau sagen, dass sie das nicht denkt. Aber ich habe leider meine Zweifel", sagte Rodolphus bedrückt. „Glaubst du, du könntest sie vielleicht zur Vernunft bringen?"

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht. Ich kann mit ihr reden, aber… unsere Beziehung hat sich schon vor langer Zeit arg verschlechtert. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie auf mich hören würde. Nicht nachdem Lucius mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeitet."

Das stimmte. Das hatte Rodolphus nicht bedacht.

„Wie ist es bei dir?", fragte Narcissa.

„Bei mir? Das hier…" Er rollte seinen Ärmel nach oben und zeigte Narcissa die Narbe, wo sich das Dunkle Mal befunden hatte. „…sagt eigentlich alles. Es ist verschwunden. Genau wie der Dunkle Lord." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich schätze, das ist die Tatsache, die wir jetzt akzeptieren müssen, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Wir müssen uns wohl oder übel die Niederlage eingestehen. Ich... Es ist hart, auch für mich, weil wir unsere Aufgabe verloren haben, aber… Irgendwie geht es schon aufwärts. Wir müssen nach vorne sehen. Meine Sorge ist einfach, dass Bella das nicht kann. Und ich sie… in einer Vergangenheit verliere, die jetzt in der Gegenwart nicht mehr existiert."

* * *

Rodolphus´ Sorge um Bellatrix ließ nicht nach. Es hatte zwar gut getan, gegenüber Narcissa seine Sorgen aussprechen zu können, doch helfen würde es ihm nicht. Er musste mit Bellatrix reden, aber er wusste nicht, wie.

Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Charlotte Lefay ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Mr. Lestrange? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Was?! Entschuldigung, ich…"

„Sie sind heute nicht ganz bei sich, oder? Ist es wegen Ihrer Frau? Machen Sie sich immer noch so große Sorgen?"

„Ja, ehrlich gesagt schon. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Es hat sich einiges gebessert, aber Bellatrix redet einfach nicht mit mir. Ich habe ja die Vermutung, dass es etwas mit der Vergangenheit zu tun hat, aber…"

„Das haben Sie schon erwähnt, ja."

„Bitte. Ich… bitte nur selten um irgendetwas, aber hier muss ich Sie bitten, mit Bellatrix zu reden", sagte Rodolphus eindringlich. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll."

Charlotte seufzte. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Was immer das bedeuten mag. Egal, was Sie tun…"

„Kommen wir jetzt aber bitte auf unser eigentliches Thema zurück", sagte sie ernst. „Ich möchte, dass Sie mir beschreiben, wie Ihre Ehe in der Vergangenheit ausgesehen hat…"

* * *

Rodolphus wartete für gewöhnlich, bis Bellatrix mit ihrem Gespräch mit Charlotte Lefay fertig war. Als die Tür aufging, stürmte Bellatrix heraus und ignorierte ihren Mann völlig. Dieser blickte ihr entgeistert nach, als sie ohne ihn ging.

„Was zum…? Bella?!"

Bis sie Zuhause ankamen, sprach Bellatrix kein Wort mit Rodolphus. Das war für sich genommen nichts ungewöhnliches, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck und der abschätzige Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, sagten ihm nur allzu deutlich, dass diesmal mehr dahinter steckte.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Charlotte Lefay war sie völlig aufgelöst, aufgebracht und durcheinander. Rodolphus fragte sich, ob die Eheberaterin seiner Bitte nachgekommen war und tatsächlich mit Bellatrix geredet hatte.

Als sie in die Wohnung kamen, wollte Bellatrix schon die Tür zuschlagen, doch Rodolphus fing sie rechtzeitig auf, bevor sie ihn aussperren konnte. Erbost von ihrem Verhalten, wollte er sie zur Rede stellen.

„Bella, was soll denn das?!"

Sie antwortete ihm nicht und tat wieder, als wäre er nicht da. Rodolphus´ Geduld und Rücksicht waren schließlich zu Ende. Er wollte sich nicht länger gefallen lassen, wie sie ihn behandelte. Im Flur stellte er sie.

„Bella, du hörst mir jetzt mal zu!", verlangte Rodolphus und packte Bellatrix grob am Arm, sodass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen.

„Lass mich los, Rodolphus!" Sie kämpfte gegen ihn, aber er war ihr körperlich überlegen.

„Nein, Bella, wir reden jetzt endlich. Es kann nicht so weiter gehen."

„Lass mich!", schrie sie und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Vor Schreck und weil ihre Reaktion ihn völlig unvorbereitet traf, ließ Rodolphus Bellatrix los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Entgeistert starrte er sie an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie geschlagen, egal wie sehr sie sich in der Vergangenheit gestritten hatten.

Bellatrix atmete schwer. Sie sah ihn kurz an, dann wandte sie sich um und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer. Rodolphus war wie auf der Stellte verwurzelt. Seine Wange schmerzte. Für einen Moment wollte er schon aufgeben, verließ ihn der Mut, doch er wusste, dass er nicht lockerlassen durfte. Nicht jetzt.

„Bella!", sagte Rodolphus laut. Er ignorierte den Schmerz und folgte ihr.

Bellatrix stand im Schlafzimmer mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sie zitterte. Vor Wut, vor Trotz, er wusste es nicht.

„Bella", sagte er ruhig. „Bitte, wir müssen endlich reden. Ich will endlich wissen, was los ist. Bitte sag es mir. Seit Askaban bist du… ich weiß nicht, das… bist doch nicht mehr du."

Sie antwortete nicht. Sie stand nur da und tat nichts. Rodolphus blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete seine Frau.

„Rodolphus, sieh dich doch mal an. Sieh uns an. Was ist aus uns geworden?!", fragte Bellatrix aufgebracht. „Das sind nicht wir! Wir müssen etwas tun! Was würde der Dunkle Lord von uns denken? Von uns, seinen treuesten und ergebensten Anhängern?!"

„Bella, der Dunkle Lord ist nicht hier", sagte Rodolphus.

„Aber er wird wiederkommen. Ich weiß es!", widersprach Bellatrix. „Wir müssen seine Wiederkehr vorbereiten! Wir müssen…"

„Nein, Bella, wir müssen gar nichts. Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht zurückkommen! Verstehst du?! Er ist tot, diesmal endgültig. Er wird nicht auf uns warten."

„Sei still, Rodolphus!", schrie sie. „Wie kannst du es wagen?! Wie kannst du behaupten, der Dunkle Lord wäre vernichtet?! Er wird zurückkommen, wie er es das letzte Mal getan hat! Wir müssen dafür bereit sein! Wir müssen dafür kämpfen! Wir sollen zusehen, wie alles von den Schlammblütern besudelt wird?! Und wir? Was ist mit uns? Wo ist dein Ehrgefühl, dein Stolz?!"

„Bella, ich verstehe dich ja", sagte Rodolphus erschöpft. Er machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf sie zu. „Aber der Dunkle Lord ist vernichtet, er wird nicht zurückkommen. Er ist tot. Du musst das akzeptieren."

„Nein!", sagte sie vehement und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bella…" Er fasste sie an der Schulter und plötzlich drehte sie sich um und ging auf ihn los.

„Du! Sei still!", keifte sie. „Der Dunkle Lord wird zurückkommen und ich, _ich_ werde an seiner Seite sein! Er wird zu mir zurückkommen! Und du, du bist nichts weiter als ein Verräter! Du bist nichts wert! Der Dunkle Lord hat mich! Ich bin es, zu der er zurückkommen wird!"

Sie schrie und tobte und schlug nach ihm, aber bei jedem Wort zitterte ihre Stimme immer mehr und die Kraft verließ sie.

„Er muss zu mir zurückkommen…" Plötzlich hatte sie Tränen in den Augen und weinte, dann sank sie kraftlos zu Boden und schluchzte laut. Rodolphus war im ersten Moment völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Bellatrix war in sich zusammengesunken und weinte heftig. Langsam ging er neben sie auf die Knie und umfasste sie mit beiden Armen, sodass er sie an sich drücken konnte.

„Ich… habe alles für ihn getan… Ich habe ihn geliebt und er hat mich… einfach allein gelassen", schluchzte sie verzweifelt. „Warum?! Warum tut er mir das an?! Was soll ich denn nur ohne ihn tun? Warum? Es kann nicht alles vorbei sein, nein! Er braucht mich doch…"

Ihre Stimme erstarb und sie weinte an seine Schulter. Rodolphus konnte nichts sagen und nichts tun, er drückte sie nur fest an sich.

„Sh, ist ja gut", raunte er ihr zu. Bellatrix´ plötzlicher Gefühlsausbruch übermannte ihn völlig. Nie zuvor hatte er seine Frau so gesehen und es ängstigte ihn, wie zerbrochen und verletzt sie war.

Sie verharrten lange in ihrer Position auf dem Boden. Die Stille in der Wohnung wurde nur durch Bellatrix´ Weinen und Schluchzen durchbrochen. Rodolphus fühlte sich hilflos, weil er nicht wusste, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Aber er verstand zumindest endlich, was Bellatrix die ganze Zeit über beschäftigt hatte: Sie hatte es nicht verstehen oder begreifen können, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr da war und sie konnte mit seinem Tod nur schwer umgehen. Offenbar war es endlich zu ihr durchgedrungen. Und seine leise Ahnung, die er gehabt hatte, bewahrheitete sich.

Durch ihren Gefühlsausbruch wurde auch Rodolphus nochmals mit aller Härte vor Augen geführt, dass es tatsächlich vorbei war. Er hatte die letzten Tage und Wochen, ja sogar seit seiner Inhaftierung in Askaban, nicht mehr genau darüber nachgedacht und hatte versucht, seine Vergangenheit abzuhaken und nach vorne zu sehen. Doch auch für ihn bedeuteten die Veränderungen, dass er den Großteil seines Lebens als vergeudet akzeptieren musste. Der Dunkle Lord war wirklich endgültig verschwunden und damit verlor alles, was Bellatrix und Rodolphus je für ihn und in seinem Namen getan hatten, an Bedeutung.

Für Rodolphus kam noch etwas anderes erschwerend hinzu. Etwas, das er insgeheim auch seit langer Zeit wusste, ja von dem er sogar gedacht hätte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte und egal sei, dass ihn jetzt jedoch, nachdem Bellatrix die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wie ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht traf. Zum ersten Mal seit sie verheiratet waren und für den Dunklen Lord kämpften, hatte sie ihre wahren Gefühle ausgesprochen. Die dem Dunklen Lord galten und nicht Rodolphus.

Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er überrascht davon war, denn es war immer offensichtlich gewesen, wem Bellatrix´ Hingabe galten, doch es so offen heraus zu hören und Bellatrix zu sehen, die um ihren Herrn weinte, verletzte ihn. Doch trotzdem war er für sie da. Er schob seine eigenen Gefühle beiseite, wie er es immer getan hatte, weil er jetzt für Bellatrix da sein musste.

„Warum?", fragte Bellatrix. „Es ist so ungerecht…"

„Es wird alles gut", sagte Rodolphus nur und strich ihr über die Haare.

Es dauerte bis Bellatrix sich beruhigt hatte und Rodolphus war erleichtert. Ihr Weinen verstummte und sie schniefte nur noch. Rodolphus lockerte vorsichtig seine Umarmung um sie, sodass seine Hände auf ihren Oberarmen ruhten.

„Bella, geht's wieder?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an und schien weit weg zu sein.

„Bella?", fragte Rodolphus besorgt. „Was ist mit dir?"

Plötzlich wirkte sie klarer. Sie hatte offenbar bemerkt, dass ihr Mann bei ihr war und seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sprang auf.

„Bella?!", fragte Rodolphus alarmiert. „Was ist los?! Was hast du denn?!"

Sie war völlig aufgelöst und wirkte erschrocken davon, dass er sie im Arm gehalten hatte und ihren Gefühlsausbruch miterlebt hatte.

„Verschwinde!", hauchte sie. „Geh raus! Geh!", forderte sie und drängte ihn zur Tür hinaus.

„Bella?! Was…" Rodolphus kam nicht dazu, noch irgendetwas zu sagen, denn Bellatrix hatte vor ihm die Tür zugeschlagen und sie abgesperrt.

„Bella, mach bitte auf. Bella! Bitte…", sagte Rodolphus und klopfte. Nachdem er keine Reaktion bekam, wusste er, dass sein Bitten keinen Sinn haben würde.

Er stand noch einige Minuten vor der Tür und versuchte zu hören, was Bellatrix drinnen tat. Wie zu erwarten, weinte sie. Sie weinte bitterlich und es tat Rodolphus weh, seine Frau so zu erleben. Aber für den Moment war er machtlos. Er entschloss sich zu warten. Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

* * *

Rodolphus musste auf dem Sofa eingenickt sein. Irgendein Geräusch hatte ihn hochschrecken lassen. Benommen rieb er sich die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb zwei Uhr nachts. Er hatte in einer ungünstigen Position geschlafen und sein Nacken schmerzte, sodass er sich aufsetzen musste.

Er atmete tief durch und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus seinem Glas. Er war erschöpft und kraftlos und fühlte sich, als hätte er nächtelang nicht geschlafen.

„Bella?!", fragte er in die Stille des dunklen Zimmers hinein. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort.

Er erhob sich vom Sofa und ging in den Flur. Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, bemerkte er, dass die Schlafzimmertür offenstand. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte Bellatrix die Tür abgeschlossen. Er vermutete, dass sie im Bad gewesen war und sie danach vergessen hatte, die Tür erneut zu schließen. Wahrscheinlich hatte das ihn geweckt.

Er näherte sich dem Zimmer, aber hielt kurz vor der Tür inne, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er eintreten und nach Bellatrix sehen sollte. Was, wenn sie wach war und ihn wieder anschrie? Andererseits hatte er das Bedürfnis sicherzugehen, dass alles mit ihr in Ordnung war.

Er überwand seine Bedenken und betrat vorsichtig und so leise es ging das Schlafzimmer. Der Raum war dunkel, weil die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, und er konnte nur die Umrisse einer Person auf dem Bett ausmachen. Bellatrix lag auf der Seite, in der Mitte des Bettes und schlief. Ihr Atem ging ruhig. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich umzuziehen. Sie trug noch ihr Kleid.

Rodolphus stand im Zimmer und beobachtete seine Frau, wie sie ruhig da lag. Er zögerte, doch dann trat er zum Bett und legte sich, langsam und vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, neben Bellatrix. Er rückte nah an sie heran und legte einen Arm um sie. Seine Hand ruhte auf der ihren und er atmete den Duft ihres Haares ein.

Nach ihrer langen Trennung war es fremd, ihr wieder so nah zu sein, aber Rodolphus genoss es. Er wusste, dass er nur wenig Zeit hatte, denn spätestens am nächsten Morgen würde ihn Bellatrix wieder von sich stoßen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn wieder beschimpfen, aber Rodolphus war es für den Moment egal. Er wollte nicht an den nächsten Tag denken. Er wollte zumindest für die kurze Zeit, die er hatte, die Nähe zu Bellatrix genießen. Er schloss die Augen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.


	6. Kapitel 6: Fortschritte

_Danke an die, die meine Story geliked haben und so fleißig mitlesen. :)_

 _Easy1987: Ich mag Bella und Rodolphus gerne, deshalb musste ich auch mal über die beiden was schreiben. :)_

 _bellovettrix: Schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt._

* * *

Bellatrix war wieder an der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Sie kämpften gemeinsam. Der Dunkle Lord reichte ihr die Hand.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, fühlte sie einen Körper nah bei sich und für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, der Dunkle Lord wäre an ihrer Seite. Sie fühlte sich wohl und geborgen. Als sie an sich heruntersah, sah sie einen Arm um ihre Taille und eine Hand, die neben ihr lag. Und Bellatrix hatte die Hand ergriffen. Auf dem Unterarm erkannte sie die Narbe, wo früher das Dunkle Mal gewesen war.

Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Als sie hinter sich sah, erkannte sie Rodolphus, der dicht an sie geschmiegt war. Er schlief noch. Sie spürte seinen ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem in ihrem Nacken und ein Schauer durchfuhr sie.

Peinlich berührt entwand sie sich seiner Umarmung, rutschte an die Bettkante, möglichst weit weg von ihm und setzte sich auf. Durch den Ruck wurde Rodolphus geweckt.

„Bella…", sagte er verschlafen und richtete sich auf. „Hey, du bist ja schon wach?"

Sie nickte nur. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart höchst unwohl. Es war ihr unangenehm und sie wollte, dass er ging. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen vom Weinen gestern Abend. Sie verdeckte sein Gesicht vor ihm. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie nur von ihrem Herren geträumt und dass Rodolphus´ Nähe das Wohlgefühl in ihr ausgelöst hatte, widerte sie an und Scham überkam sie.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Rodolphus leise.

„Passt schon", log sie.

Rodolphus musterte ihren Rücken und ihre Haare, die nach der Nacht durcheinander waren.

„Ich hoffe, deiner Wange geht es gut", sagte Bellatrix. Es war ihre Art auszudrücken, dass ihr die Ohrfeige Leid tat. Rodolphus wusste, wie schwer es ihr fiel, sich zu entschuldigen, aber er verstand sie trotzdem. Sie war seine Frau, er kannte sie länger als jeder andere.

„Ist schon OK."

Sie schwiegen einige Zeit. Rodolphus betrachtete sie, wie sie einfach nur ruhig auf der anderen Seite des Bettes dasaß. Er wollte schon den Abstand zwischen ihnen schließen und sie in den Arm nehmen, aber er befand es für keine gute Idee.

„Bitte lass mich jetzt allein", sagte sie schließlich.

Rodolphus wollte widersprechen, denn er hielt es für ungut, sie jetzt in ihrem Zustand allein zu lassen, doch er respektierte ihren Wunsch. Er wollte keine Diskussion anfangen.

„Wenn du irgendwas brauchst…"

„Ich möchte einfach nur allein sein", sagte Bellatrix.

Rodolphus nickte und erhob sich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Frau verließ er das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er blieb ein paar Augenblicke im Flur stehen, unfähig etwas zu tun. Er konnte Bellatrix leise schluchzen hören. Er musste den Drang unterdrücken, zu ihr zurückzugehen. Stattdessen rief er den Hauselfen.

„Wenn meine Frau etwas braucht, etwas zu essen oder einen Tee, dann kümmerst du dich um sie", sagte er. „Ich werde für eine Weile nicht da sein, verstanden?" Der Hauself nickte und verbeugte sich tief.

„Gut." Rodolphus nahm seinen Umhang von der Garderobe und verließ die Wohnung.

* * *

Charlotte Lefay hatte bereits einen langen und anstrengenden Vormittag mit ihren Klienten hinter sich und wollte gerade in ihre wohlverdiente Mittagspause gehen, als sich die Tür zu ihren Praxisräumen öffnete. Sie stand in der Küche und bereitete sich ein belegtes Brot zu, als sie Schritte auf dem Gang vernahm. Verwundert sah sie, dass Rodolphus Lestrange im Flur stand.

„Mr. Lestrange, unser nächster Termin ist erst nächste Woche", sagte sie. „Und ich habe jetzt Pause."

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie stören muss, aber… Meiner Frau geht es nicht gut", sagte Lestrange besorgt. „Kann ich mit Ihnen reden?"

Charlotte seufzte. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich nebenbei esse. Kommen Sie rein."

Rodolphus schilderte der Eheberaterin, was mit Bellatrix geschehen war.

„Meine Vermutung, dass es etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hat, war richtig", sagte er betrübt. „Sie kommt nicht mit seinem Tod klar. Das macht sie völlig fertig."

„Was ist genau passiert?"

„Sie war… außer sich und ist auf mich losgegangen. Sie hat mich sogar geohrfeigt. Sie hat geschrien und dann ist sie in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ich habe meine Frau noch nie so gesehen. Sie hat geweint. Ich hab sie… versucht zu trösten, aber… Sie hat mich weggestoßen."

„Hat sie etwas bestimmtes gesagt? Hat sie explizit gesagt, dass sie den Tod Ihres Herren nicht verkraftet?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

Rodolphus Lestrange antwortete nicht gleich. Er sah auf einmal sehr nachdenklich aus, fast traurig.

„Sie ist wütend weil… Er sie verlassen hat. Sie hat gesagt, dass… sie ihn geliebt hat… und sie… kann es nicht verstehen, warum er sie allein gelassen hat. Sie hat gedacht, dass… er sie braucht, dass er… dasselbe für sie empfindet. Und jetzt… steht sie vor dem Nichts, nachdem der Dunkle Lord ein für alle Mal vernichtet ist. Sie begreift, dass… das alles… nichts war."

Charlotte musterte Rodolphus. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie den Dunklen Lord geliebt hat? Sie sind ihr Mann. Wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre, wäre ich vermutlich schon ein bisschen… irritiert über so eine Äußerung. Wie stehen Sie denn dazu?"

Rodolphus schnaubte. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich sonderlich überrascht hat. Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass Bella und ich verheiratet _wurden_. Unsere Ehe war arrangiert. Da waren nie… große Gefühle. Und ich wusste immer, dass Bella den Dunklen Lord auf eine andere Art und Weise verehrte wie wir anderen. Es war offensichtlich, wie sie zu ihm stand."

„Nun ja, aber egal ist Ihnen das dennoch nicht", stellte Charlotte fest.

„Egal ist es mir nicht, das stimmt schon. Bella und ich haben… praktisch unser ganzes Leben Seite an Seite verbracht, natürlich… ist da irgendetwas, aber…" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Charlotte hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht alles sagte, was ihn wirklich bewegte. Sie versuchte es deshalb anders.

„Es verletzt Sie schon, dass Bellatrix nie wertgeschätzt hat, dass Sie immer für sie da waren. Ich meine, Sie haben sich immer um Bellatrix bemüht, Sie sind für sie da, wenn es ihr schlecht geht und sie… nimmt das für selbstverständlich und gibt Ihnen nichts zurück."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine… Ich wusste ja immer, wie es war und…" Er seufzte und brach ab. „Ich… bin eigentlich zu Ihnen gekommen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich… Was ich für Bellatrix tun kann. Ich kann für sie da sein, das bin ich ohnehin immer, aber… Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich verliere sie und das möchte ich nicht. Können Sie mir einen Ratschlag geben?"

Charlotte überlegte kurz. Sie verstand, worauf Rodolphus Lestrange hinauswollte.

„Versuchen Sie sich mal in Ihre Frau hineinzuversetzen. Sie hat offenbar jemanden geliebt und alles für denjenigen gegeben, hat aber nie etwas zurückerfahren und noch dazu hat ihre Liebe sie jetzt verlassen. Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Sie an Bellatrix´ Stelle wären? Geben Sie ihr erst mal etwas Zeit. Sie wird Ihre Zeit brauchen, damit sie alles begreift. Seien Sie für sie da, unterstützen Sie sie dabei. Aber fordern Sie erst mal nicht zu viel", sagte sie.

„OK."

„Das wichtigste aber Mr. Lestrange ist, denke ich, dass Sie Ihre Frau im Hier und Jetzt behalten. Das heißt, sie darf sich nicht in Träumen oder schönen Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit verlieren. Das Hier und Jetzt sind Sie und Bellatrix. Und der Dunkle Lord existiert nicht mehr. Bitte machen Sie sich das bewusst und helfen Sie Bellatrix, dass sie das annimmt."

Rodolphus nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Sie sitzt im Schlafzimmer und weint. Ich habe Bellatrix noch nie weinen sehen. Das… berührt mich natürlich schon. Sie ist so gebrochen…"

„Glauben Sie mir, es wird mit der Zeit besser", sagte Charlotte. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Unser nächstes Treffen ist ja nächste Woche. Ich muss noch in meinen Kalender sehen, aber ich denke, dass ich vielleicht für einige Wochen ein paar Stunden freihalten kann, falls Ihre Frau etwas mehr Bedarf zum Reden hat."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Rodolphus Lestrange.

„Wenn Sie mir erlauben, ich würde jetzt gerne noch den Rest meiner Mittagspause genießen, wenn es recht ist", sagte Charlotte mit Blick auf die Uhr.

Rodolphus Lestrange erhob sich mit einem Nicken und verließ ihre Praxis. Charlotte atmete auf. Sie hatte noch eine Viertelstunde bis ihr nächster Klient kommen würde. Mit einem Schmunzeln aß sie den Rest ihres Sandwiches auf.

Die Lestranges waren zugegeben schwierige Klienten. Charlotte wusste nicht so recht, wie sie mit ihnen arbeiten sollte. Normalerweise konsultierten Ehepaare sie, die an ihrer Beziehung arbeiten wollten, weil sie ihre Ehe retten wollten, bei Rodolphus und Bellatrix konnte man nicht mal von einer Ehe oder Beziehung sprechen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass keiner der beiden freiwillig hier war.

Charlotte hatte zumindest den Eindruck, dass Rodolphus mehr Wert auf die Beziehung gab, als seine Frau. Ihr war schon bald aufgefallen, dass er einen Ehering trug, Bellatrix jedoch nicht. Immer wenn Charlotte vorsichtig versuchte, seine Gefühle für seine Frau anzusprechen, dann wurde er merkwürdig schweigsam und kurz angebunden und mit den Fingern spielte er ständig unbewusst an dem Ring.

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber für sie war es offensichtlich, dass auch Rodolphus sich gewisse Dinge vormachte. Was auch immer er für seine Frau empfand, es war mehr als er zugeben mochte. Und es verletzte ihn, dass seine Frau nichts dergleichen erwiderte.

Sie musste sich etwas überlegen und zwar nicht nur für Bellatrix.

* * *

Bellatrix saß auf dem Bett und starrte nur vor sich hin, als Rodolphus am Mittag zurück nach Hause kam. Ihr Gesicht war verweint. Das Essen, das ihr der Hauself hingestellt hatte, hatte sie nicht angerührt.

Während all der Jahre, die sie verheiratet waren und ihr Leben zusammen verbracht hatten, hatte Rodolphus seine Frau nie weinen sehen. Und niemals war sie je so am Boden zerstört gewesen wie jetzt. Es erschreckte ihn und er fühlte sich hilflos. Er wäre gern für sie da gewesen, doch wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn von sich gestoßen. Bellatrix war nicht jemand, der Nähe gerne zuließ und von Rodolphus ohnehin nicht.

„Hey", sagte er leise. „Wie geht's dir?"

Sie wandte nur ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn kurz an, sagte aber nichts. Rodolphus sah, dass ihre Augen vom Weinen gerötet waren und sie dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte. Sie war blass und sah krank aus.

Vorsichtig betrat Rodolphus das Schlafzimmer und näherte sich ihr langsam. Er nahm zögerlich auf dem Bett Platz.

„Ich war bei der Eheberaterin. Ich habe mit Charlotte Lefay gesprochen, sie sagt, dass du jederzeit mit ihr reden kannst, wenn du etwas brauchst."

Bellatrix wandte sich daraufhin ab.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie leise.

„Bella, ich will doch… Ich will doch nur, dass es dir besser geht. Ich will dich nicht so sehen. Du… warst immer die Starke von uns. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll."

„Es ist… alles vorbei, Rodolphus", sagte sie schwach. „Was soll werden? Der Dunkle Lord ist… tot. Was bin ich ohne ihn?"

„Bella, du bist ganz viel. Wir haben uns und…"

„Und was? Was soll aus uns werden? Was?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Bella", sagte Rodolphus ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringen soll. Oder bringen kann. Aber ich weiß nur eins, Bella: Wenn wir eine Zukunft haben sollen, dann müssen wir… dann müssen wir das auch zulassen können. Wir müssen nach vorne sehen und nicht die ganze Zeit zurück. Der Dunkle Lord ist Vergangenheit. Aber wir beide nicht. Wir haben noch eine Chance bekommen."

Sie schnaubte.

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist. Du bist zurecht wütend", sagte Rodolphus. Er dachte an das, was Charlotte Lefay gesagt hatte. „Ich wäre es an deiner Stelle vermutlich auch. Nimm dir Zeit. So viel du brauchst. Du hast Recht, wir haben alles verloren. Und der Dunkle Lord hat uns allein gelassen. Ich will aber nicht auch noch meine Frau verlieren. Davor habe ich Angst und darüber bin ich wütend."

Er erhob sich und ließ sie wieder allein. Bellatrix sah ihm nach.

* * *

Zu ihrem nächsten Treffen mit ihrem Bewährungshelfer ging Rodolphus allein. Bellatrix sah nicht gut aus und verkroch sich nach wie vor in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Er hatte sie nicht überreden können, ihn zu begleiten und wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin besser, wenn sie vorerst etwas Ruhe hatte.

Seine Laune war schon auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt und zu allem Überfluss sah er bei ihrem diesmaligen Treffen auch zum ersten Mal die neue Beziehung seines Bruders, Hermine Granger.

Sie hatte Rabastan wohl ins Ministerium begleitet. Die beiden standen nahe der Tür und Rodolphus konnte das Mädchen lachen hören. Bevor sie ging umarmte sie Rabastan und hauchte ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis später", sagte Rabastan und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine Grangers Gesichtsausdruck als sie an Rodolphus vorbeiging, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie im siebten Himmel schwebte und überglücklich war.

Rodolphus schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber sagte nichts.

„Was ist?", fragte Rabastan gespielt unwissend und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die Carrow- Geschwister und Avery waren bereits da. Kurz nach den Lestrange- Brüdern kamen die Leute vom Ministerium herein.

„Wo ist Ihre Frau, Mr. Lestrange?", fragte der Ministeriumsangestellte.

„Meine Frau… fühlt sich nicht wohl. Sie ist krank und zu Hause geblieben", sagte Rodolphus aus Verlegenheit, weil er keine bessere Erklärung hatte.

Ihr Bewährungshelfer war nicht begeistert von den Umständen, doch akzeptierte er die Ausrede und Rodolphus konnte aufatmen.

Er hörte bei dem Treffen nur mit einem Ohr zu, denn gedanklich war er Zuhause bei Bellatrix.

Als er eine Stunde später nach Hause ging, schloss sich ihm spontan Rabastan an. Eigentlich hatte Rodolphus keine große Lust auf Gesellschaft, aber er wollte seinen Bruder, den er dieser Tage nur selten sah, nicht abweisen.

„Hey, geht's dir gut?", wollte Rabastan wissen. Sie gingen nebeneinander die Straße hinunter.

„Passt schon", log Rodolphus.

„Was ist mit Bellatrix los?"

„Ach, ihr geht es nicht so gut. Es ist wegen… dem Dunklen Lord."

„Kommt sie nicht so ganz klar, oder?", stellte Rabastan fest.

„Ja. Sie tut sich mit allem sehr schwer momentan", sagte Rodolphus betrübt. „Sie braucht noch, bis sie die neue Situation verstanden hat. Und vor allem akzeptiert hat."

Er verschwieg seinem Bruder Bellatrix´ Worte, die bei ihrem Gefühlsausbruch gehört hatte. Er wollte kein Mitleid und nicht noch mehr unangenehme Fragen. Vor allem wollte er sich nicht die Blöße geben.

„Und wie geht's euch beiden so? Kommt ihr einigermaßen klar?"

„Es wird. Wenn ich an die ersten Tage denke… Mittlerweile essen wir zusammen, sitzen an einem Tisch, wir reden miteinander und ich darf sogar ins Bad, wenn Bella geduscht hat. Allerdings schlafe ich immer noch im Wohnzimmer. Ich war zwar kürzlich über Nacht bei ihr, als es ihr schlecht ging, aber… So richtig lässt sie mich nicht an sich heran."

Rabastan nickte. „Soll ich mal mit ihr reden? Ich hab sie lange nicht gesehen und würde meine Schwägerin gerne mal wieder sprechen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Nein danke, Rabastan. Nachdem du und Hermine Granger… Ich glaube nicht, dass Bella sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen ist."

„Aber…"

„Hey, das ist wirklich nett gemeint von dir, aber ich komme schon klar. Bella braucht einfach noch ein bisschen. Geh und mach dir einen schönen Abend mit deiner Hermine Granger, OK?"

„Wenn du meinst…" Rabastan warf resignierend die Arme in die Luft. „Ich hab ja bloß gemeint. Sag ihr zumindest schöne Grüße von mir und wünsch ihr von mir eine gute Besserung."

„Mach ich. Wir sehen uns, Mann."

Die beiden Brüder trennten sich und Rodolphus kehrte in die Wohnung zurück. Als er die Tür aufsperrte, hörte er Geräusche von Wasserrauschen im Bad. Bellatrix war offenbar aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen und nahm eine Dusche.

Er wollte schon in die Küche gehen, als er innehielt. Die Tür zum Bad stand offen. Vorsichtig trat Rodolphus näher und blickte in den kleinen Raum.

Die Glastüren der Dusche waren vom Wasserdampf beschlagen und Tropfen rannen an der Innenseite herunter. Bellatrix stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wusch gerade ihre langen, schwarzen Haare. Rodolphus sah schwach die Umrisse ihres schlanken, aber wohlgeformten Körpers. Sie war immer noch so schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, auch wenn Askaban ihr schwer zugesetzt und sie verändert hatte.

Für einen Moment vergaß er völlig, was er eigentlich hatte tun wollen. Erst als sich Bellatrix umdrehte und ihn ansah, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Rodolphus! Was machst du da?!", fragte sie empört.

„Was…? Oh, ähm, sorry." Rodolphus wandte sofort den Blick ab und ging hinaus. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich zurück bin."

„Das habe ich gesehen."

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab Rabastan getroffen und er wünscht dir eine gute Besserung und lässt dir schöne Grüße ausrichten."

„Das ist aber nett von ihm", sagte Bellatrix sarkastisch. „Wo warst du?"

„Bei dem Treffen mit dem Bewährungshelfer. Ich wollte dich nicht… Ich habe einfach gesagt, dass du krank bist, das ging schon. Ähm, beim nächsten Mal solltest du aber schon wieder mitkommen, nicht dass die hier noch auftauchen."

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Essen wir was zusammen?", fragte Rodolphus, auch wenn er wenig Hoffnung hatte.

„Ich… Ja, OK, meinetwegen", sagte Bellatrix.

„Wirklich? Dann sage ich dem Hauselfen Bescheid."

* * *

Der Abend verlief ruhig. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, aber zumindest aßen sie zusammen und saßen dann im Wohnzimmer. Bellatrix las ein Buch, während Rodolphus eine Ausgabe des _Abendpropheten_ studierte. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht auf die Artikel konzentrieren, denn sein Blick wanderte andauernd zu seiner Frau, die ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß.

Sie sah mitgenommen und müde aus. Ihr noch feuchtes Haar umspielte ihr Gesicht. Er verspürte den Drang, sich neben sie zu setzen. Früher, als sie noch in ihrem Haus gewohnt hatten, als sie noch ein Ehepaar gewesen waren, als die Lestranges noch eine angesehene Familie gewesen waren, da waren sie oft zusammengesessen und Bellatrix hatte immer ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Manchmal war sie dabei eingeschlafen. Früher…

Sein Blick wanderte ihren Arm hinunter zu ihren Händen, die das Buch hielten. Sie hatte schlanke und grazile Finger. Natürlich trug sie ihren Ring nicht. Rodolphus war nicht überrascht. Bellatrix hatte ihren Ehering seit sehr vielen Jahren nicht mehr getragen. Rodolphus sah auf seine eigene Hand hinunter. Egal zu welcher Zeit, er hatte seinen Ehering immer am Finger gehabt. Die einzige Unterbrechung war Askaban gewesen, wo sie keine Wertgegenstände hatten bei sich haben dürfen.

Bellatrix klappte ihr Buch zu.

„Ich werde zu Bett gehen", sagte sie. „Ich bin müde."

„OK. Gute Nacht dann", sagte Rodolphus. Er wäre gerne bei Bellatrix geblieben, aber er wusste, dass er ihr nicht folgen konnte. Im Schlafzimmer würde sie ihn nicht dulden. Er blieb auf dem Sofa sitzen, während Bellatrix zur Tür schritt.

„Rodolphus?"

Erstaunt sah er auf und merkte, dass Bellatrix noch da war.

„Äh, ja, was ist?"

Es war ihr anzumerken, dass sie mit sich rang. „Kannst du… kannst du ein bisschen bei mir bleiben? Ich… möchte nicht allein sein."

Er sah sie an. „Also, nur wenn du willst…", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Er musste grinsen. „Ja, ich komme."

Sie bleiben nebeneinander im Bett liegen und schafften sogar eine kleine Unterhaltung. Gegen Mitternacht schlief Bellatrix ein. Rodolphus strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und beobachtete wie sie schlief. Seine Hand zeichnete sanft die Konturen ihres Körpers nach. Er hätte sie gerne in den Arm genommen, aber er besann sich. Er entschied, es besser nicht zu tun. Er war schon froh darüber, dass er neben ihr liegen durfte. Für den Moment war er glücklich.

* * *

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Lestrange?", fragte Charlotte Lefay.

„Ich kann glücklicherweise sagen, dass es mir besser geht", sagte Rodolphus und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte er Grund zum Lachen. „Zwischen Bellatrix und mir hat sich die Situation ein wenig entspannt. Nachdem sie sich ein paar Tage im Schlafzimmer vergraben hatte, scheint es ihr jetzt besser zu gehen. Sie ist offener und sie weint zumindest nicht mehr."

„Das freut mich zu hören."

„An einem Abend hat sich mich sogar gebeten, dass ich bei ihr bleibe. Ich war im Schlafzimmer bei ihr, bis sie eingeschlafen ist. Ich bin zwar dann doch wieder ins Wohnzimmer zum Schlafen, aber es war… sehr schön, bei ihr sein zu können."

Charlotte nickte. „Ich sehe, es ist ein Fortschritt da. Hat Bellatrix noch mal etwas gesagt? Zum Dunklen Lord?"

„Nein, sie hat nichts mehr gesagt", sagte Rodolphus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin froh darüber."

„Wie erklären Sie sich, dass es ihr besser geht?"

„Nachdem sie ja so einen richtigen Gefühlsausbruch hatte, würde ich sagen, dass sich irgendwas bei ihr gelöst hat. Ich hatte Ihnen ja schon oft gesagt, dass Bellatrix etwas beschäftigt hat und dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Ich glaube, als sie sich das endlich hat eingestehen und es hat aussprechen können, dass es jetzt leichter für sie ist."

„Das ist gut möglich. Ja, ich hatte auch den Eindruck, dass Bellatrix die Wahrheit ein wenig verdrängt hat. Es freut mich zu hören, dass… sie angefangen hat, die neue Situation anzunehmen."

„Ob sie schon so weit ist, weiß ich nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber es geht voran. Darüber bin ich glücklich."

„Ich freue mich für Sie, Mr. Lestrange."

Charlotte machte ein paar Notizen. „OK, Rodolphus, dann kommen wir mal zum Thema der heutigen Sitzung. Ich möchte jetzt ein bisschen tiefer auf Ihre private Beziehung eingehen", sagte sie langsam. „Ich möchte heute von Ihnen wissen, was Sie über Ihre Frau wissen."

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz", sagte Rodolphus verwirrt.

„Ihre Ehe war zwar arrangiert und Sie haben keine normale Liebesbeziehung gehabt wie andere Ehepaare, aber nichtsdestotrotz haben Sie den Großteil Ihres Lebens zusammen verbracht. Sie hatten also eine Beziehung. Niemand kennt deshalb Bellatrix besser als Sie, Rodolphus. Und ich will, dass Sie mir erzählen, was Sie über Bellatrix wissen. Ihre Lieblingsfarbe, was sie gerne macht, alles, was Sie wissen."

Rodolphus holte tief Luft. „Etwas über Bellatrix, also schön… Bellatrix mag die Farbe schwarz sehr gern. Alles, was dunkel ist, auch dunkelblau, dunkelgrün. Sie war nicht begeistert, als sie in weiß heiraten musste."

„Das kann ich mir sogar bildlich vorstellen", sagte Charlotte lächelnd.

„Sie mag rote Rosen, deshalb hatten wir in unserem Garten ein ganzes Beet davon."

„Bellatrix erwähnte, dass sie nach der Hochzeit in das Haus Ihrer Familie ziehen musste. Wie empfand sie das? Mochte Sie das Haus?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Sie war froh, von Zuhause wegkommen zu können. Unser Anwesen liegt auf Ländereien, auf denen es viel Wald gibt. Das mochte sie immer. Sie hat sich dort sehr wohlgefühlt."

„Verstehe", sagte Charlotte und machte sich Notizen dazu. „Noch mehr?"

„Meine Familie stammt ja ursprünglich aus Frankreich und wir hatten dort ein Sommerhaus, wo Bella und ich ein paar Mal Urlaub gemacht haben. Das Haus war direkt am Meer. Bella liebt das Meer und die französische Küche, vor allem gegrillten Fisch und Meeresfrüchte."

„Haben Sie oft etwas zusammen unternommen?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich war nie jemand, der… reisen oder etwas erleben wollte. Bella war zugegeben abenteuerlustiger als ich, aber nachdem wir beide ja immer im Dienste des Dunklen Lord standen, blieb für solche Unternehmungen wenig Zeit. Alles, was wir immer zusammen unternommen haben, waren die Aufträge, die der Dunkle Lord uns erteilt hat. Es kam selten vor, dass wir nicht zusammen gekämpft haben. Wir waren immer ein gutes Team. Ach ja, Bellatrix liest sehr gerne."

„Bücher über schwarze Magie?", fragte Charlotte vielsagend.

„Jaah, durchaus."

„Wenn morgen Bellatrix´ Geburtstag wäre, was würden Sie ihr schenken?"

Rodolphus überlegte kurz. „Ähm, ich denke, Schmuck vielleicht. Bellatrix mag Schmuck sehr gerne."

„Gut. Wenn Sie Bellatrix als Person beschreiben müssten, was würden Sie über sie sagen?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

„Ich glaube, das beste Wort für Bellatrix ist geheimnisvoll. Denn das ist sie wirklich", sagte Rodolphus. „Schon in der Schule haben sie viele bewundert und zu ihr aufgesehen. Sie strahlt etwas Erhabenes aus und sie ist stolz. Ich mochte immer an ihr, dass sie nie wie andere reinblütige Frauen war. Sie ist stark und lässt sich nichts sagen. Sie kann sich durchsetzen und weiß, wie sie sich Respekt verschaffen kann. Bei den Anhängern des Dunklen Lord haben selbst alle Männer immer zu ihr aufgesehen und niemand wollte es sich mit Bellatrix verscherzen."

„Macht Sie das stolz, so eine Frau zu haben?"

„Natürlich!"

„Was ist sie für ein Charakter?"

„Nun, sie ist temperamentvoll", sagte Rodolphus. „Manchmal ist sie aufbrausend und jähzornig. Das hat sie von einer Tante geerbt, glaube ich, die genauso war. Aber sie kann auch sehr umgänglich sein. Wenn man sie kennt und weiß, wie man mit ihr umgehen muss, dann… hat man keine Probleme mit ihr."

„Sie sind diese Person, die keine Probleme mit ihr hat?"

„Das würde ich sagen, ja. Immerhin kenne ich sie ja schon sehr lange", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie ist auch… sehr leidenschaftlich. Sie kämpft für ihre Ziele, die sie erreichen möchte. Und sie gibt nicht auf. Sie ist eine Kämpferin. Das schätze ich an ihr."

„Gab es jemals Situationen, in denen sie sich eine andere Frau gewünscht hätten? Eine andere reinblütige Frau, die eben so ganz anders ist, als Bellatrix?"

„Nein, niemals. Es war nie leicht zwischen mir und Bella, aber… Wir haben es immer geschafft. Und an anderen Frauen hatte ich nie Interesse."

„OK. Haben Sie sich jemals zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt gewünscht, nicht mit Bellatrix verheiratet zu sein?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte Rodolphus ernst. „Vor sehr langer Zeit kam einmal das Thema Scheidung zwischen uns auf. Aber ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte nie mit einer anderen verheiratet sein, als mit Bellatrix. Ich habe die Ehe nie bereut."

Charlotte nickte und schloss den letzten Satz auf ihrem Klemmbrett ab. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Lestrange, wir sind dann für heute fertig. Schicken Sie dann Ihre Frau rein."

Rodolphus nickte und wollte sich schon erheben, als Charlotte ihn zurückhielt.

„Warten Sie bitte einen Moment."

Charlotte legte ihr Klemmbrett zur Seite und beugte sich nach vorne, sodass sie Rodolphus eindringlich musterte.

„Ich habe dieses Thema absichtlich nach hinten verschoben, damit wir uns erst mal näher kennenlernen können, aber irgendwann müssen wir natürlich darauf zu sprechen kommen. Ich will Sie zumindest darauf vorbereiten, OK?"

„Was… meinen Sie?", fragte Rodolphus vorsichtig. Er ahnte bereits nichts Gutes.

„Wir müssen auch mal über Ihre ganz private Beziehung sprechen", erklärte die Eheberaterin. „Über Ihre intime Beziehung."

„Oh…", war das einzige, das Rodolphus herausbrachte.

„Ich wollte Sie vorwarnen. Bereiten Sie sich bitte darauf vor, dass wir nächste Stunde mal darauf eingehen werden, OK? Und ja, früher oder später müssen wir wieder mit den normalen Stunden anfangen, das heißt, Ihre Frau und Sie werden hier wieder zusammensitzen. Bei einer Eheberatung geht es ja eigentlich um eine _Paar_ therapie, aber bisher habe ich nur mit Ihnen einzeln gesprochen."

Rodolphus nickte. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass das früher oder später kommen würde. Er konnte sich nur nicht vorstellen, wie die Sitzungen mit Bellatrix laufen sollten. Einzeln hatten sie bislang viel mehr Fortschritt erzielt.

„Ich will Ihnen keine Angst einjagen. Zum Schluss habe ich noch eine gute Nachricht für Sie. Ich muss noch mit Bellatrix sprechen, um mich davon überzeugen zu können, dass das, was Sie gesagt haben, richtig ist, aber ich bin jetzt schon zuversichtlich, dass ich dem Ministerium Fortschritt vermelden kann. Das wird Ihnen eine paar Bonuspunkte einbringen, wenn Sie den Antrag stellen, in ihr Haus zurück zu kommen."

„Danke", sagte Rodolphus nur.

„Wegen der Extrastunden werde ich mit Bellatrix ein paar Termine vereinbaren. Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche."


	7. Kapitel 7: Intime Details

_Danke an Alana Agra für den Like. :)_

 _misska: Ich versuche immer, meine Geschichten auch zu Ende zu bringen. Manchmal kann es etwas länger dauern, aber ich will nichts unbeendet stehen lassen. Schön, dass dir mein Schreibstil und meine Geschichte gefallen. Ich hoffe, du liest fleißig weiter. :)_

* * *

Bellatrix nahm das Angebot der Eheberaterin an und ging in die zusätzlichen Stunden. Rodolphus hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihr gut tat, wenn sie mit jemandem endlich über ihre Gefühle zum Dunklen Lord sprach und Hilfe dabei bekam, ihrem Kummer aufzuarbeiten.

Bellatrix erzählte ihm nicht, was sie mit Charlotte besprach und Rodolphus musste zugeben, dass er es auch nicht wissen wollte. Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Er verstand nicht, warum ihn Bellatrix´ Geständnis so sehr beschäftigte, hatte sie doch eigentlich nur das laut ausgesprochen, was er seit Jahren wusste. Dennoch hatte es ihn verletzt. Es tat weh. Und es belastete ihn. Es war praktisch eine endgültige Bankrotterklärung an ihre Ehe, dass sie all die Jahre nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft geführt hatten.

Er vermied jedoch, sich gegenüber Bellatrix etwas anmerken zu lassen und er erwähnte auch gegenüber der Eheberaterin kein Wort. Er war noch nicht so weit und im Moment war es wichtiger, dass es Bellatrix besser ging.

Rodolphus merkte, dass sie Fortschritte machte. Sie weinte nicht mehr und war ausgeglichener und ruhiger. Ihr Zusammenleben gestaltete sich angenehmer, worüber Rodolphus sehr froh war.

Mittlerweile waren sie seit zwei Monaten auf freiem Fuß. Es war Mitte Juli und der Sommer erreichte allmählich seinen Höhepunkt. In vier Wochen war ihr 28. Hochzeitstag. Er sah dem Tag mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Was bedeutete der Tag heute noch? Erst recht nach Bellatrix´ Geständnis.

Während ihrer Sitzungen in der Eheberatung war ihr Privatleben bislang noch nicht zu sprechen gekommen, aber Rodolphus wusste, dass es bald so weit sein musste. Immerhin hatte ihn Charlotte Lefay nicht umsonst explizit darauf vorbereitet. Er sah den Stunden bereits mit Sorge entgegen. Allein der Gedanke, über sein intimes Leben reden zu müssen, war ihm höchst unangenehm. Vor allem, da es nicht wirklich etwas zu reden gab. Er und Bellatrix hatten kaum ein Privatleben gehabt.

Noch hatten sie auch keine Doppelstunden. Wahrscheinlich wollte die Eheberaterin erst alle Fragen abklären, bevor sie mit den Übungen für sie beide anfing.

Zu ihrer Stunde diese Woche ging Rodolphus allein, denn Bellatrix war bereits dort. Ihre zusätzliche Stunde war diesmal vormittags vor ihrem Termin zur Eheberatung. Sie wartete bereits im Vorzimmer auf ihn.

„Hey, wie war es heute?", fragte Rodolphus.

Bellatrix nickte nur. „Du kannst", sagte sie und nickte in Richtung der Tür. „Sie erwartet dich bestimmt schon."

„Hat sie dich auch vorgewarnt, was bald kommen wird?", fragte Rodolphus und grinste.

„Ja."

„Bis nachher dann", sagte Rodolphus und betrat das Sprechzimmer.

Wie immer saß Charlotte Lefay ihm gegenüber und hatte ihr Klemmbrett auf dem Schoß.

„Ah, Mr. Lestrange. Setzen Sie sich bitte. Wie geht's Ihnen?"

„Es geht mir sehr gut", sagte Rodolphus. „Wir sind seit vier Wochen nicht mehr in Askaban und ich genieße es langsam, in Freiheit zu sein. Man gewöhnt sich sogar an das Leben ohne Zauberstab. Auch wenn es ziemlich seltsam ist. Und mit Bellatrix läuft es auch immer besser. Was auch immer Sie tun, machen Sie weiter damit."

„Danke, das werte ich als Kompliment für meine Arbeit", sagte Charlotte. „Den Unterlagen habe ich entnommen, dass Sie beide bald Hochzeitstag haben. Haben Sie für diesen Tag etwas Besonderes geplant?"

„Oh je, eigentlich nicht", gab Rodolphus zu. „Ich weiß nicht. Was begehen wir an dem Tag eigentlich genau?", fragte er im Scherz.

„Ihre Ehe. Immerhin blicken Sie auf 28 gemeinsame Jahre zurück. So eine Zeit kann man nicht wegwerfen."

„Das… ist wohl wahr, ja. Aber Bellatrix… wird den Tag wahrscheinlich sowieso vergessen, also…"

„Wir werden sehen. OK, ich hatte ja schon angedeutet, dass wir auch auf Ihr etwas privateres Privatleben eingehen müssen", sagte Charlotte Lefay. „Sind Sie bereit?"

Rodolphus atmete tief durch. „Ja, meinetwegen. Legen wir los." Er hatte sich innerlich schon darauf eingestellt.

„Gut. Keine Sorge, wir werden langsam einsteigen."

„Stellen Sie allen Ihren Klienten solche Fragen?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Ja, natürlich. Das gehört dazu."

„Wenn Ihnen die Leute solche… Details erzählen, ich meine…"

„Ich nehme das meiste, was mir meine Klienten erzählen nicht nach Hause", sagte Charlotte sofort und betont. „Ich besitze ein Denkarium."

„Ach so, verstehe."

„Wenn ich das alles immer mit mir herumtragen müsste, dann… würde ich vermutlich wahnsinnig werden", sagte die Eheberaterin mit einem Schmunzeln. „Aber fangen wir."

Rodolphus nickte.

„Sie und Ihre Frau stammen beide aus einer angesehenen Reinblutfamilie", sagte Charlotte. „Ich weiß, dass diese Familien natürlich die Erwartung haben, dass die Familiengeschichte fortgesetzt wird. Haben Sie und Bellatrix Kinder? In meinen Unterlagen stand dazu nichts."

„Nein, Bellatrix und ich haben keine Kinder", sagte Rodolphus.

„Wie kommt das? Haben Ihre Familien nicht von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie Kinder haben?"

„Doch, natürlich", antwortete Rodolphus. „Bella und ich waren zwei Jahre verheiratet, da haben unsere Eltern uns sogar darauf angesprochen. Ich bin an die Decke gegangen und danach haben sie das Thema nie wieder erwähnt. Unser Privatleben geht unsere Eltern ja nichts an und wir müssen uns mit Sicherheit nicht für irgendetwas rechtfertigen."

„Das heißt, Bellatrix und Sie wollten keine Kinder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was Bellatrix wollte. Wir haben nie über das Thema Kinder gesprochen, deshalb kann ich nicht sagen, ob sie es gewollt hätte oder nicht."

„Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Ich? Ach, ich habe mir darüber ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Nachdem Bellatrix bei diesem Thema eher zurückhaltender war, habe ich auch nicht darüber nachgedacht." Rodolphus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage", sagte Charlotte. „Wollten Sie Kinder?"

„Es ist schwierig. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein guter Vater gewesen wäre… als Todesser. Aber ich glaube, es wäre schon… schön gewesen, Kinder zu haben. Also, ja, eigentlich würde ich sagen, dass ich es mir gewünscht hätte."

„Mit Ihrer Frau haben Sie nie darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein. Bellatrix… Sie hat für den Dunklen Lord gelebt, Kinder hätten bei ihr keinen Platz gehabt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie davon angetan gewesen wäre, wenn ich das Thema aufgegriffen hätte. Bella war sehr eigensinnig und ließ sich nicht gern in irgendwas hineinzwängen. Ich habe das respektiert."

„OK. Hatten Sie und Ihre Frau eine intime Beziehung?", fragte Charlotte.

Rodolphus war die Frage unangenehm. Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Eheberaterin eine Schweigepflicht hatte und nichts von dem Besprochenen nach außen dringen würde, mutete es doch seltsam an, mit einem Fremden über derart private Sachen zu sprechen.

„Sie wollen wissen, ob wir… Sex hatten?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja", antwortete Charlotte schlicht. „Hatten Sie?"

„Sie wissen, wie unsere Ehe war…"

„Ja, natürlich, aber nur weil man nicht aus Liebe zusammen ist, heißt das nicht, dass es keine Intimität geben kann."

Rodolphus atmete tief durch. „Also gut. Ja, ab und zu… haben Bella und ich auch… miteinander geschlafen."

„Was heißt `ab und zu´?", hakte Charlotte nach.

„Am Anfang unserer Ehe, in den ersten Jahren, kam es noch öfter vor. Aber im Laufe der Zeit immer weniger. Weil Bellatrix natürlich den Dunklen Lord verehrte. Ich glaube, ich war oft ein Ersatz für das, was ihr der Dunkle Lord nicht gegeben hat. Geliebt hat sie ihn, aber…" Rodolphus schluckte. „Für sie da war ich, in den Arm genommen habe ich sie, geküsst habe ich sie und geschlafen hat sie mit mir."

„Das heißt, weil Bellatrix sich in ihre Liebe zum Dunklen Lord immer mehr hineingesteigert hat, haben Sie beide immer weniger Intimität geteilt?"

„Ja, kann man sagen. 1978 dann, das war kurz vor dem ersten Sturz des Dunklen Lord, haben wir uns schließlich völlig auseinander gelebt. Seitdem haben wir überhaupt nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen", sagte Rodolphus.

„Das ist sehr lange her. Was ist in diesem Jahr passiert?", fragte Charlotte.

Rodolphus zögerte. Er wusste nicht, ob er schon bereit war, darüber zu sprechen. „Ich… Da ist etwas passiert, worüber ich aber im Moment… eher nicht reden möchte. Es hat was mit unserer Inhaftierung in Askaban zu tun."

„Das ist in Ordnung", sagte Charlotte. „Wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen, dann nehmen Sie sich die Zeit. Wir haben keine Eile. OK, dann würde ich gerne wissen, wie Ihr… Sexleben sich gestaltet hat."

Rodolphus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Charlotte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an. „Das gefällt Ihnen, eh?"

„Natürlich", sagte Charlotte.

„Wollen Sie jetzt… irgendwelche Details, oder was?"

„Nein. Ich möchte aber wissen, ob Sie zufrieden waren, mit dem, was Sie hatten."

„Ja, ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Ich fand es immer sehr gut. Es war zufriedenstellend."

„Wie sind Sie damit umgegangen, dass Ihr Privatleben immer mehr gelitten hat? Und dass es schließlich gar nicht mehr vorhanden war?"

„Manchmal war es hart", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber… Bellatrix und ich waren mit unserer Arbeit als Todesser zu sehr beschäftigt und… naja… unsere Ehe war ja ohnehin nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft. Bellatrix hat den Dunklen Lord angeschmachtet. Mir war es immer nur wichtig, dass wir zusammenbleiben können. Und dann kam Askaban."

„Verstehe." Charlotte machte sich eine Notiz auf ihrem Klemmbrett. „Ich denke, wir sind dann für heute fertig. Dann werde ich jetzt noch mal mit Ihrer Frau reden. Ich denke, dass wir entweder nächstes oder übernächstes Mal eine Stunde mit ihrer Frau zusammenmachen."

„Gut, das kann ja heiter werden", sagte Rodolphus und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

„Bellatrix, nehmen Sie Platz", sagte Charlotte. „Bald haben wir es für heute geschafft."

Bellatrix setzte sich auf das Sofa gegenüber der Eheberaterin und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Ich habe Sie ja kürzlich schon vorgewarnt, um welches Thema es bald gehen wird. Mit Ihrem Mann habe ich schon darüber gesprochen."

Bellatrix blickte nur gleichgültig drein.

„Also, dann. Dieselben Fragen an Sie wie an ihn. Mir ist von Anfang an aufgefallen, dass, obwohl Sie und Ihr Mann beide aus angesehenen reinblütigen Familien stammen, Sie keine Kinder haben. Das hat mich ein wenig erstaunt. Haben Ihre Familien nicht gewisse Erwartungen an Sie gehabt?"

Bellatrix warf ihre Haare mit einer Kopfbewegung zurück. „Unsere Familien haben sich natürlich gewünscht, dass Rodolphus und ich die Familiengeschichte fortsetzen."

„Aber?"

„Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis nach Kindern oder einer Familie. Und Rodolphus auch nicht. Da waren wir uns beide eigentlich einig."

Charlotte stutzte einen Moment. „Das heißt, Sie wollten beide keine Kinder?"

„Nein. Kinder hätten gar nicht in unser Leben gepasst. Ich meine, Sie sind ja ganz nett, aber… Nichts für mich. Meine Schwester Narcissa war da anders. Sie wollte immer Kinder. Ich habe ja einen Neffen."

„Draco, richtig?"

„Ja. Er ist ein netter Junge, aber ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, ich könnte sowas wie Muttergefühle gar nicht aufbringen. Außerdem hätte eine Schwangerschaft nur meinen Dienst für den Dunklen Lord gestört. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

„Verstehe. Was macht Sie so sicher, dass Ihr Mann sich keine Kinder gewünscht hätte?", fragte Charlotte.

„Wir haben das Thema nie angesprochen. Wir waren uns eigentlich beide einig, dass Kinder nichts für uns sind." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„OK. Ist notiert", sagte Charlotte. „Sie und Ihr Mann hatten aber, trotz Ihrer arrangierten Ehe und dem fehlenden Kinderwunsch, eine intime Beziehung?"

„Ja, aber wenig. Das gab es kaum bei uns. Nur am Anfang unserer Ehe, aber später immer weniger."

„Rodolphus deutete ein Datum an, 1978. Er wollte mir allerdings nicht sagen, was damals passiert ist. Er meinte nur, dass Sie seitdem eigentlich kein wirkliches Eheleben mehr geführt haben, weil Sie sich sehr stark dem Dunklen Lord zugewandt haben. Wollen Sie mir erzählen, was damals passiert ist?"

„Ich… nein", sagte Bellatrix.

Charlotte vermerkte auf ihrem Notizzettel, dass sie dieses Thema zu gegebener Zeit nochmal ansprechen musste. Sie hatte bereits einen Verdacht, aber wollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, bis die beiden Lestranges nicht selbst von sich darüber gesprochen hatten. Ihr fiel auf, dass Bellatrix etwas zu gleichgültig über das Thema Kinder sprach und ihr Blich dabei immer Charlotte auswich. Sie verschwieg etwas.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Wir kommen irgendwann später nochmal darauf zurück. Ich möchte jetzt gerne wissen, wie Ihr Privatleben mit Ihrem Mann war. War es gut?"

„Es war… gut, ja", sagte Bellatrix, wobei ihre Wangen etwas erröteten.

„Haben Sie sich zu Rodolphus körperlich hingezogen gefühlt?", wollte Charlotte wissen. „Ich meine, arrangiert Ehe hin oder her, so von Frau zu Frau, er ist ein attraktiver Mann." Plötzlich lachte sie. „Schon gut, schon gut", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Bellatrix´ finsteren Blick sah.

„Er ist attraktiv, das kann man kaum abstreiten", sagte Bellatrix. „Sein Bruder auch. Deshalb haben sich damals alle Mädchen um die Lestrange- Brüder gerissen. Und vor allem Rabastan war schon immer ein ziemlicher Frauenheld."

„Und Ihr Mann? Sie haben früh geheiratet. Hat das womöglich viele Frauen…"

Bellatrix grinste. „Das hat sehr viele Frauen eifersüchtig werden lassen, ja", sagte sie. „Vor allem nach der Geschichte mit meiner Schwester konnte sich niemand vorstellen, dass Rodolphus Lestrange eine Black ehelicht. Es gab viele Enttäuschungen und auch Anfeindungen, weil ich Rodolphus geheiratet habe. Neid, nichts weiter."

„Anfeindungen?"

„Ja. Auf Veranstaltungen hat sich gelegentlich das ein oder andere Flittchen an ihn herangeschmissen, aber… Ich habe ihnen immer gezeigt, wo ihr Platz ist. Immerhin ist Rodolphus mit _mir_ verheiratet."

„Wow, Sie scheinen ja sehr besitzergreifend zu sein, was Ihren Mann angeht", stellte Charlotte fest. „Glauben Sie, dass er irgendwann mal auf das Werben einer anderen Frau eingegangen ist?"

„Ob er mich betrogen hat?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte er nie getan, schon gar nicht mit irgendeinem… dahergelaufenen Flittchen." Sie klang beinahe stolz.

„Haben Sie sich irgendwann schon mal gewünscht, nicht mit Rodolphus Lestrange verheiratet zu sein?", fragte Charlotte. „Und vielleicht mit einem anderen Mann?"

„Ich denke nicht", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht da ist. Nicht auszumalen, wenn ich Lucius oder irgendeinen anderen hätte heiraten müssen."

„Das heißt, Rodolphus war der richtige Ehemann für Sie?"

„Ich kenne es nicht anders, als mit ihm und ich glaube, dass es seltsam wäre nicht den Namen Lestrange zu tragen. Und es hat immer funktioniert mit mir und Rodolphus."

Charlotte schrieb fleißig mit. „Sie und Ihr Mann haben miteinander geschlafen, das heißt, dass es zwischen Ihnen eine gewisse Anziehung gegeben haben muss. Würden Sie sagen, dass es die heute noch gibt? Ist Ihr Mann für Sie heute noch attraktiv?"

Bellatrix schluckte. „Ich… weiß es nicht. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Überhaupt habe ich die letzten Jahre sehr wenig über Rodolphus nachgedacht. Es war auch ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, mit ihm in diese Wohnung zu ziehen, in jeden Tag zu sehen und… ihm wieder so nahe zu sein. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das sehr… aufregt und durcheinander bringt, vor allem, da der Dunkle Lord…", sie zögerte einen Moment. „…nachdem der Dunkle Lord jetzt nicht mehr da ist."

„Sie haben das Stichwort gegeben. Kommen wir mal auf den Dunklen Lord zu sprechen", sagte Charlotte. „War es nicht manchmal schwierig, mit dem einen Mann, der einen begehrt, verheiratet zu sein, aber von dem anderen Mann, den man selber begehrt, ignoriert zu werden? Das stelle ich mir nicht ganz einfach vor. Gab es mal Situationen, in denen Sie eine Entscheidung zwischen beiden treffen mussten?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Bellatrix.

„Wir hatten ja schon oft über Ihre Gefühle für den Dunklen Lord gesprochen. Haben Sie sich zu ihm auch körperlich hingezogen gefühlt?"

Bellatrix zögerte. „Ja, ich denke schon", sagte sie schließlich.

„Aber der Dunkle Lord hat Ihre Gefühle nie erwidert. Auch körperliche Begierde nicht?"

Bellatrix verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Rodolphus hat Ihnen also das gegeben, was Sie durch Ihren Herren nicht erfahren durften, oder?"

„Kann schon sein, ja."

„Sie saßen 15 Jahre in Askaban. Das haben Sie für Ihren Herren auf sich genommen, aber nicht mal danach hat er Ihre Gefühle erwidert. Hat er Ihnen zum Dank Ihre Gefühle ernst genommen, Ihnen vielleicht gezeigt, wie viel Sie ihm bedeuten? Immerhin haben Sie das Gefängnis und die Dementoren auf sich genommen und waren seine treueste Anhängerin."

Bellatrix holte tief Luft. „Nein, hat er nicht."

„Glauben Sie, dass er um Ihre Gefühle gewusst hat? Hat es ihn gekümmert, hat er dem Respekt gezollt?", fragte Charlotte.

Sie sah Bellatrix direkt ins Gesicht, was dieser unangenehm war, denn sie wandte sich ab.

„Nein, hat er nicht."

„Was hat er stattdessen gemacht?"

„Manchmal hat er… sich darüber amüsiert", sagte Bellatrix langsam. Man sah ein verräterisches Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Hat Rodolphus sich jemals über Ihre Gefühle lustig gemacht?"

„Nein!" Bellatrix wurde ungeduldig. „Sind Sie bald fertig mit Ihren dämlichen Fragen?!" Sie war aufgebracht und es war ihr anzumerken, wie unangenehm ihr die Situation war. Sie sprang vom Sofa auf und ging durch den Raum.

Charlotte sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatten nur noch ein paar Minuten.

„Wir sind sowieso gleich am Ende. Zum Abschluss noch dies: Bellatrix, überlegen Sie sich mal eines: Ihr Mann, Rodolphus, war immer an Ihrer Seite, er hat Sie in den Arm genommen, Sie getröstet, Ihnen zugehört, Sie geküsst, mit ihm haben Sie geschlafen, er ist mit Ihnen nach Askaban gegangen, hat immer zu Ihnen gehalten, obwohl er wusste, dass Sie keine Gefühle für ihn haben. Hat der Dunkle Lord jemals etwas dergleichen getan?"

Bellatrix brauchte fast eine Minute bis sie antwortete und sie schien merklich mit sich zu ringen.

„Nein."

„Haben Sie jemals etwas dergleichen für Rodolphus getan?"

„Nein."

„Das heißt, Sie haben ihn immer für ganz schön selbstverständlich gehalten, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz.

„Wir sind dann für heute fertig."

* * *

Rodolphus und Bellatrix sprachen beide kein Wort, bis sie nach Hause kamen. Es war eine seltsame Stille, die sich bis nach dem Mittagessen hinzog. Ab und zu warfen sie sich Blick zu, als wolle einer von beiden etwas sagen, doch niemand ergriff das Wort. Als der Hauself die Teller abräumte und sich in der Küche um das Geschirr kümmerte, wollte Rodolphus ins Wohnzimmer und lesen, doch Bellatrix hatte offenbar dieselbe Idee. Sie nahmen beide gleichzeitig auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du…", sagte er entschuldigend, doch Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon gut."

Plötzlich lachte Rodolphus.

„Was ist?", fragte Bellatrix. „Warum lachst du?"

„Das war… irgendwie ulkig, aber so schlimm war es gar nicht, oder?"

Bellatrix sah ihn nur fragend an.

„Komm schon. Sie hat dich doch auch gefragt, ob wir… du weißt schon." Er grinste. „Aber ich muss schon sagen, dass sie das ziemlich… professionell gemacht hat. Ich hatte ja echt… Bammel davor, aber… Es ging schon."

Bellatrix lächelte, etwas, das sie selten tat. Es gefiel Rodolphus. „Wer weiß, wie oft sie das macht", sagte sie nur.

Rodolphus wurde ernst. „Ich weiß, wir beide hatten… nur selten diese… gemeinsamen Stunden, aber… du sollst wissen, dass ich es immer genossen habe. Ich hoffe, dass… hast du auch so empfunden."

„Sie hat mich gefragt, wie ich es fand", sagte Bellatrix leise und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Und was hast du gesagt? Mach mich nicht schwach", sagte Rodolphus.

„Es… hat mir immer gefallen. Es war… immer zufriedenstellend", raunte sie.

Er nickte. „Gut, dann… bin ich ja beruhigt."

„Sie meinte im Übrigen, dass du ein attraktiver Kerl bist", sagte Bellatrix mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, aber keine Sorge. Ich habe mein Revier sofort abgesteckt."

„Das heißt also, du findest mich attraktiv?", fragte Rodolphus offen heraus.

Ihre Wangen nahmen einen Hauch von Rosa an.

„Sag schon!"

„Also gut, ja. Aber nur ein bisschen", meinte sie lachend, was ihr einen empörten Blick ihres Mannes bescherte.

Es war die seltsamste und befremdlichste Konversation, die sie je in all ihren Ehejahren geführt hatten, aber Rodolphus wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, endlich zu reden. In der Vergangenheit hatten sie nie gesprochen und vielleicht war das der Fehler gewesen. Die Eheberatung zeigte sichtlich Wirkung. Auch wenn es schwierig war, auch wenn es schmerzhaft war, er hatte mittlerweile begriffen, dass sie reden mussten.

„Hör mal, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich… nicht gewusst hätte, wie es war", sagte Rodolphus langsam. „Ich weiß, dass ich… immer nur an zweiter Stelle stand. Du warst sehr wütend auf mich, oder?"

„Ja, früher. Manchmal habe ich… Manchmal habe ich dich verflucht", sagte Bellatrix. „Ich… war einfach wütend und… verletzt, dass…"

„…der Dunkle Lord nicht…"

Sie nickte. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte. Beide verstanden.

„Die Eheberaterin hat mit mir Übungen gemacht, dass ich damit besser umgehen kann. Und sie hat mir geraten, dass ich dir sage, dass ich Zeit brauche." Sie holte tief Luft und Rodolphus wusste, dass es ihr schwer fiel, das nachfolgende auszusprechen. „Ich war… am Anfang sehr gemein zu dir, du kennst mich ja, ich kann… manchmal etwas schwierig sein. Das lag aber nicht an dir. Du… bist immer so… geduldig mit mir. Ich… ich habe meine Probleme… zurechtzukommen."

„Ich weiß, Bella", sagte er. „Ich verstehe dich und was du durchmachst. Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Du kannst immer auf mich zählen."

Er legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Er rechnete damit, dass Bellatrix sich sofort wieder von ihm lösen würde, doch tatsächlich blieb sie sitzen und ließ ihn gewähren. Langsam entspannte sie sich und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Rodolphus konnte sich an das letzte Mal, dass sie das getan hatte, nicht erinnern. Er wollte jeden Augenblick genießen.


	8. Kapitel 8: Schmerzhafte Vergangenheit

_bellovettrix: Kisses will soon come. :) Charlottes work is finally paying off._

 _Vivien Lestrange: In meinen jungen Jahren hab ich natürlich noch keine Eheberatung gemacht. Ich hatte ja noch nicht mal einen Freund. *lol* Aber ich habe schon mal eine Psychotherapie gemacht und interessiere mich privat für Psychologie. Ich bin froh, wenn es realistisch rüberkommt, ist nämlich nicht so einfach, sowas zu schreiben. Ja, erste Anzeichen gibt es. Und bald wird es Früchte tragen, versprochen. :)_

* * *

Der Juli ging schnell in den August über. Der Sommer hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und bescherte den Menschen angenehme Wärme. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster in Charlotte Lefays Praxis.

„Mr. Lestrange, auch wenn Ihre Ehe arrangiert war, würde ich doch gerne wissen, ob Sie Bellatrix trotzdem offiziell einen Antrag gemacht haben."

„Ja, das hab ich tatsächlich", sagte Rodolphus. „Die Vereinbarung unserer Familien bestand schon, es gab sogar schon einen Termin, aber ich habe Bellatrix trotzdem feierlich einen Antrag gemacht. Ich habe einen Ring gekauft und sie zu einem Essen eingeladen. Dann habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie meine Frau werden will und habe ihr den Ring überreicht."

„Wie hat sie reagiert?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

„Zuerst hat sie gelacht und hat gesagt, dass das doch gar nicht nötig ist, weil die Hochzeit ja sowieso schon feststand. Aber dann hat sie angenommen. Sie hat ja gesagt."

„Hat Sie das gefreut?"

„Ja, natürlich. Bella war ja nicht begeistert von der Hochzeit, aber das hat sie schon gefreut. Und ich war froh, dass sie keine Probleme hatte, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Es wäre schrecklich gewesen, wenn… sie stark unter der Hochzeit gelitten hätte. Ich glaube, dann hätte ich… sie nicht geheiratet."

„Sie wissen, dass Ihre Frau gelitten hat, hoffe ich?"

„Ja, und ich habe auch begriffen, dass es auch an mir lag. Aber ich glaube, dass… Bellatrix vor allem darunter gelitten hat, dass man diese weitreichende Entscheidung über ihren Kopf hinweg getroffen hat. Dass ihre Familie sie nicht hat selbst entscheiden lassen. Mein Bruder meinte das mal vor vielen Jahren zu mir. Bella war schon immer sehr freiheitsliebend, sie mag es nicht, wenn man ihr etwas vorschreibt. Aber in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft haben sich vor allem die Frauen zu fügen."

Charlotte nickte und schrieb sich etwas auf. Rodolphus ergriff die Chance

„Darf ich heute Sie mal etwas fragen?", fragte er. „Wir wissen eigentlich so wenig über Sie."

„Mich? Natürlich", sagte Charlotte. „Was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Ich weiß, das fragt man eine Lady normalerweise nicht, aber… Ich würde gerne wissen, wie alt Sie sind?"

„Ich bin 25", sagte Charlotte.

„Dann hatte ich mich nicht geirrt. Sie sind wirklich sehr jung", sagte Rodolphus. „Sind Sie verheiratet?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin sogar alleinstehend."

„Was bringt eine junge, unverheiratete Frau dazu, Eheberatung anzubieten?", fragte Rodolphus etwas belustigt. „Wie kam das?"

„Es ist ungefähr drei Jahre her", sagte Charlotte. „Nachdem ich Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte, habe ich eine Heilerausbildung gemacht. Aber ich war nie daran interessiert, den Körper der Menschen zu heilen, ich wollte eher der Seele helfen. Deshalb habe ich mich in diese Richtung spezialisiert. Ich habe ungefähr zwei Jahre in Askaban gearbeitet, wo ich die Strafgefangenen betreut und therapiert habe."

„Wow", sagte Rodolphus anerkennend. „Als junge Frau war das bestimmt nicht immer einfach."

„Das kann man wohl sagen", sagte Charlotte und nickte. „Eines Tages hatte ich eine Therapiesitzung mit einem Mann. Er… war im Gefängnis, weil… er Frauen überfallen hatte. Er ging auf mich los. Die Auroren konnten zum Glück eingreifen, aber danach… Danach konnte ich nicht mehr arbeiten. Ich musste die Stelle aufgeben. Dann habe ich meine Praxis hier eröffnet und mich harmloseren Dingen zugewandt."

„Das erinnert mich an eine Geschichte. Ich kannte jemanden aus meinem Jahrgang, der eine Heilerausbildung gemacht hat. Weil aber ein Patient, der von einem Fluch geistig verwirrt war, mit einem Messer auf ihn losgegangen ist, konnte er auch nicht mehr arbeiten. Er hatte Angst vor den Patienten und musste sich eine neue Beschäftigung suchen. Das heißt, seitdem machen Sie die Eheberatung?"

„Ja. Wobei es am Anfang nicht ganz einfach war. Alle haben mir davon angeraten, haben gesagt, dass es in der Zauberergemeinschaft keinen Bedarf für Paartherapie gäbe. Aber glauben Sie mir, ich habe schon alle möglichen Leute hier gesehen. Ab und zu waren auch reinblütige Ehepaare dabei", sagte Charlotte mit einem Grinsen. „Ich darf natürlich keine Details preisgeben, aber sie ahnen kaum, welche Probleme Ehepaare haben können. Da sind Sie und Ihre Frau wahrlich harmlos."

Rodolphus lachte laut auf. „Doch, kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Dann kommen wir mal auf Sie und Ihre Frau zurück. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir nächste Woche mal eine Doppelstunde versuchen", sagte Charlotte. „Das heißt, Sie und Ihre Frau zusammen."

Rodolphus schluckte. „Meinen Sie, dass das gut geht?"

„Wir werden sehen. Ihre Frau und Sie haben sehr gute Fortschritte gemacht, ich denke, wir sollten es einfach mal in Angriff nehmen."

„Was werden wir dann zu dritt machen?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Ich habe etwas vorbereitet", sagte Charlotte. „Warten Sie ab."

Charlotte nahm ihr Klemmbrett und einen Stift. „Gut, ich würde heute gerne mal auf etwas zurückkommen, was sie kürzlich angesprochen haben. Sie erwähnten, dass 1978 etwas passiert ist, was Ihre Ehe sehr stark geprägt hat und das mit Ihrer Inhaftierung zu tun hatte. Bevor wir die Doppelstunden beginnen, möchte ich das gerne noch klären. Sind Sie mittlerweile bereit?"

Rodolphus wollte nein sagen. Er war nicht bereit. Aber er wusste, dass wenn er darüber reden wollte, er jetzt bei Charlotte Lefay die beste Chance hatte. Und wenn er die Chance jetzt nicht nutzte, würde er die Gelegenheit vielleicht nie wieder bekommen. Die letzten Tage hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob und wie er es sagen sollte, manchmal hatte er sich sogar selbst verflucht, dass er das Thema versehentlich angesprochen hatte, aber durch die Therapie und Bellatrix´ Erfahrung hatte er gelernt, dass es nicht gut war, gewisse Dinge zu verdrängen.

„Also gut. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, aber… Vielleicht ist es wirklich mal nötig, dass ich darüber spreche. Ich muss allerdings etwas ausholen."

„Nur zu, wir haben Zeit."

„Ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass Bella und ich nie wirklich viel Intimität in unserer Ehe geteilt haben. Es kam nur selten vor, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben, und Ende der 70er, als Bellatrix sich dem Dunklen Lord immer mehr zugewandt hat, war da ohnehin nicht mehr viel los. Es war unser Hochzeitstag 1978. Bella und ich waren in unserem Sommerhaus an der Küste." Rodolphus machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief durch. „Wir hatten da schon ein paar Jahre lang praktisch gar nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Zu unserem Hochzeitstag hatten wir ein nettes Abendessen bei Kerzenlicht. Wir haben dabei sehr viel Wein getrunken. Irgendwie ist es passiert. Wir sind nach Jahren mal wieder zusammen im Bett gelandet. Und es war eine sehr schöne Nacht."

„Hat Bellatrix das auch so empfunden?", wollte Charlott wissen.

„Ich denke, ja. Sie war danach zwar ein bisschen komisch, aber ich glaube, das lag daran, dass sie ja den Dunklen Lord begehrt hat, sich aber mir hingegeben hat. Es vergingen etliche Wochen und alles war wie eh und je. Aber dann…"

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Bella ging es auf einmal nicht so gut. Als wir für einen Auftrag des Dunklen Lords apparieren mussten, wurde ich übel und sie musste sich übergeben. Ich wusste damals noch nicht, was es heißt, wenn sich eine Frau nach dem Apparieren übergeben muss."

Charlotte nickte. Sie hatte bereits verstanden.

„Beim Essen legte sie auf einmal komische Gewohnheiten an den Tag. Mir ist das zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen. Dann, eines nachts, wurden wir in einen Kampf mit Auroren verwickelt. Damals waren die Kämpfe sehr heftig, es gab oft Tote und Verletzte, weil der Krieg allmählich auf seinen Höhepunkt hinsteuerte. Bella, mein Bruder, ich und noch einige andere lieferten sich in der Dunkelheit im Wald ein Duell. Zwei Auroren haben Bella, die schon etwas angeschlagen war, in die Enge getrieben. Ein Zauber traf sie genau in den Unterleib und sie stürzte eine Böschung hinunter. Glücklicherweise überlebtes sie und es ist nichts Größeres passiert. Sie brach sich mal einen Knochen. Ich habe sie nach Hause gebracht und habe sogar darauf bestanden, dass sie zu einem Heiler gehen soll, aber sie wollte erst mal nicht. Sie wollte nur ins Bett und schlafen."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Charlotte, weil Rodolphus nicht weitersprach.

Es war hart, es auszusprechen. „Sie hat sich Ruhe gegönnt und ist tagsüber nicht aufgestanden. In der kommenden Nacht dann, bin ich aufgewacht, weil ich etwas gehört habe. Als ich neben mich gegriffen habe, habe ich gemerkt, dass Bella nicht mehr im Bett lag. Und das Laken war feucht. Als ich das Licht angemacht habe, habe ich gesehen, dass es Blut war. Ich bin sofort raus und habe sie gesucht. Sie war nicht schwer zu finden, weil sie auf dem Boden Blutflecke hinterlassen hatte. Ich fand sie im Bad. Sie saß auf dem Rand der Badewanne und hatte höllische Schmerzen. Da war überall Blut. Ich hab sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht."

„Kam das von dem Zauber und dem Sturz?"

„Ja. Im Krankenhaus habe ich erfahren, dass… Bella schwanger war, aber unser Kind… verloren hatte", sagte Rodolphus. Er hatte einen schmerzhaften Kloß im Hals. Er konnte Charlotte nicht ansehen.

Charlotte nickte. „Sie sagten, dass hätte etwas mit Ihrer Inhaftierung zu tun. Wer waren die beiden Auroren?"

„Frank und Alice Longbottom."

„Ich verstehe. Es tut mir sehr Leid für Sie beide", sagte Charlotte, die verstanden hatte, warum Bellatrix beim Thema Kinder so seltsam kurz angebunden gewesen war.

„Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass Bellatrix nie wieder schwanger werden könnte", sagte Rodolphus, der sich plötzlich erschöpft fühlte. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, die lang zurückliegende Geschichte zu erzählen.

Charlotte notierte etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett. Minutenlang konnte man nur ihren Stift über das Papier kratzen hören.

„War der Angriff auf die Longbottoms ein Racheakt?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ja. Nachdem das mit Bella passiert war, habe ich dem Verantwortlichen geschworen, dass er dafür bezahlen wird", sagte Rodolphus mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich habe es genossen, ihnen das zuzufügen, was sie uns angetan haben."

„Ich verstehe. Wie ging es mit Ihnen und Bella weiter, nachdem Sie im Krankenhaus diese Nachricht erhalten haben?"

„Unsere ohnehin schon schwierige Ehe ging völlig den Bach runter", sagte Rodolphus. „Bellatrix… war mir gegenüber sehr aggressiv. Ich durfte sie nicht mehr anfassen, sie hat mich aus dem Schlafzimmer geschmissen. Und ihre fanatische Liebe für den Dunklen Lord wurde von da an schlimmer und schlimmer. Sie beachtete mich kaum noch. Es waren… unerträgliche Zustände. Mein Bruder und ich haben damals darüber gesprochen, ob ich mich von Bella trennen soll."

„Das heißt, Sie standen kurz vor einer Scheidung?"

„Ja. Wir haben wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

„Sie haben es aber nicht getan, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. In unseren Familien kommt sowas wie Scheidung nicht in Frage. Das hätte Schande über Bella gebracht."

„Über Sie nicht?", fragte Charlotte verwundert.

„Nein, nicht so sehr. Jeder hätte geglaubt, ich hätte Bella verlassen, weil sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Eine Scheidung wäre ihr gesellschaftlicher Tod gewesen. Sie hätte nie wieder einen anderen Mann haben können, ihre Familie hätte sie vermutlich verstoßen. Ich wollte ihr das nicht antun. Außerdem ist sie meine Frau. Wir hatten schon sieben Jahre miteinander verbracht, haben sehr viel zusammen durchgestanden. Sie war damals so labil und hilflos. Ich… hätte sie niemals verlassen können."

„Ihre Frau war Ihnen immer sehr wichtig, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich."

„Nachdem Sie letztes Mal angedeutet haben, dass Ihrerseits tatsächlich ein Kinderwunsch bestand hat, wie haben Sie diese Nachricht aufgenommen? Dass Ihre Frau schwanger war? Sie hatten das doch nicht geplant."

„Geplant war es natürlich nicht, denn wie gesagt hatten Bella und ich das Thema nie miteinander besprochen. Ich war… mit den Nerven ziemlich herunter", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich hätte mich gefreut, aber… mit Bella wäre das schwierig gewesen."

„Es muss Sie sehr getroffen haben, dass Bellatrix das Kind verloren hat, oder?"

„Ja, schon. Ich hätte mir immer eine Tochter gewünscht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie… so schön wie ihre Mutter geworden wäre. Aber ehrlich gesagt ich… habe sehr schnell nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht. Viele andere Dinge waren wichtiger. Es war unerträglich für mich, was Bella passiert ist. Ich konnte das nicht ertragen und ich habe dieses Ereignis… irgendwie aus meinem Bewusstsein herausgestrichen."

„Ich nehme an, Sie und Ihre Frau haben nie darüber gesprochen, was da passiert ist?", schloss Charlotte. Sie kannte das Ehepaar Lestrange mittlerweile sehr gut.

„Nein, Bella hat das verdrängt, glaube ich. Sie konnte gar nicht damit umgehen, dass sie von _mir_ schwanger gewesen war." Er schluckte. „Ich weiß, dass sie das mit mir nicht wollte."

„Das war hart für Sie, oder?"

„Ja." Plötzlich war ihm zum Lachen zumute. „Ich habe all die Jahre nie bemerkt, wie sehr mich das eigentlich getroffen hat. Wie sehr es mich verletzt hat. Und sehr mich das mitgenommen hat. Ich… hätte nie gedacht, dass ich wirklich Kinder mit Bella gewollt hätte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich…"

„Dass Sie Ihre Frau wirklich lieben?", fragte Charlotte.

Rodolphus sah die Eheberaterin an.

„Lieben Sie Ihre Frau, Mr. Lestrange?", fragte Charlotte erneut.

Rodolphus wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Die Frage kam für ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

„I-I-Ich", stammelte er. „Ich weiß nicht, ich… Bella und ich waren immer zusammen, ich…"

„Das habe ich Sie nicht gefragt, Rodolphus. Ich will wissen, ob Sie Ihre Frau lieben."

Es dauerte lange, bis Rodolphus seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Erst jetzt, als die Frage im Raum stand, wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel Angst er vor der Frage gehabt hatte. Es bedeutete, sich das unvermeidliche einzugestehen.

„Ja. Ja, das tue ich", sagte er. „Aber das spielt doch keine Rolle", fügte er schnell hinzu. „Ich meine, Bella…"

„Um Bella geht es nicht, Mr. Lestrange", unterbrach ihn Charlotte mit Vehemenz. „Im Moment geht es nur um Sie. Um Ihre Gefühle. Sie lieben Ihre Frau. Das ist offensichtlich. Wenn Sie das nicht tun würden und in der Vergangenheit nicht getan hätten, dann hätten Sie das alles nicht durchgestanden."

„Sie reden, als hätten Sie das von Anfang an gewusst", sagte Rodolphus.

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich das. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die mir sofort ins Auge gestochen sind. Sie lieben Ihre Frau. Sonst hätten Sie nicht so lange an Ihrer Seite sein können, sonst hätten Sie es nicht ertragen, Bellatrix´ Mann zu sein, sie zu lieben, während sie gleichzeitig einen anderen liebt. All die Schmähungen, die Sie ertragen mussten, hätten Sie nicht durchgemacht, wenn Sie Ihre Frau nicht wirklich lieben würden. Ihre Ehe hätte nicht so lange gehalten, wenn Sie Ihre Frau nicht lieben würden."

Rodolphus wich ihrem Blick aus und sah nach unten auf den Boden.

„Sie haben sich Ihre Gefühle nur nie eingestanden, weil Sie Angst hatten. Insgeheim war Ihnen immer bewusst, dass Ihre Frau nicht dieselben Gefühle für Sie hat. Dass Sie als ihr Ehemann immer nur an zweiter Stelle standen. Weil Sie das viel zu sehr verletzt hat und weil Sie es nicht ertragen konnten, haben Sie es verdrängt all die Jahre."

Rodolphus lachte leise auf. „Wow, Sie durchschauen die Leute wirklich sehr schnell und sehr gut. Wissen Sie, was ich lustig finde? Mein Bruder und ich hatten damals exakt dieselbe Unterhaltung. Er benutzte sogar fast dieselben Worte wie Sie jetzt. Damals war ich sauer auf ihn, aber… Er hat mir nur genau die Wahrheit gesagt, wie Sie jetzt."

„Die Wahrheit ist manchmal hart", erklärte Charlotte. „Deshalb verdrängen wir die Dinge. Um uns zu schützen. Sie anzunehmen oder sich einzugestehen, ist sehr schmerzhaft und Menschen ertragen solche Schmerzen nicht auf die Dauer. Wir halten das instinktiv von uns fern. Dummerweise ist verdrängen auch keine Lösung. Aus der Traumwelt aufzuwachen, die wir uns aufgebaut haben, ist manchmal schmerzhafter als die Sache selbst."

„Ja", hauchte Rodolphus und nickte schwach.

„Denken Sie darüber nach. Ich glaube, wir lassen es für heute besser gut sein", sagte Charlotte. „Für heute habe ich Sie genug gefordert. Ich werde jetzt mit Ihrer Frau reden."

* * *

Das erste Mal war es Rodolphus, der den Raum verließ und Bellatrix keinen Blick zuwarf, als er hinaus stürmte. Er wollte unten draußen an der frischen Luft warten. Seine Frau sah ihm erstaunt nach, bevor sie zu Charlotte hineinging.

„Bellatrix, setzen Sie sich bitte."

„Was ist mit Rodolphus los?", fragte Bellatrix. „Was haben Sie mit ihm angestellt?"

„Wir hatten ein Gespräch über ein sehr ernstes Thema und Ihr Mann ist sich einiger Dinge bewusst geworden, fürchte ich", sagte Charlotte. „Lassen Sie ihm ein bisschen Zeit. Machen Sie dasselbe für ihn, was er anfangs für Sie getan hat."

Bellatrix nickte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Charlotte.

„Ganz gut", meinte Bellatrix. „Mittlerweile kommen Rodolphus und ich Zuhause gut zurecht. Ich… bin jetzt nicht mehr wütend auf ihn. Manchmal fällt es mir noch schwer, ihn um mich zu haben, vor allem, wenn er so um mich besorgt ist, aber es wird von Tag zu Tag besser."

„Sie verbringen Ihre Zeit jetzt zusammen und nicht mehr überwiegend allein?"

„Ja. Abends sitzen wir öfter zusammen im Wohnzimmer", sagte Bellatrix. „Ich… ab und zu… nimmt er mich in den Arm und ich lehne mich dann an ihn. Kürzlich bin ich dabei eingeschlafen und er hat mich… ins Bett getragen."

„Das hört sich gut an. Fühlen Sie sich dabei gut?"

„Ja", sagte Bellatrix langsam. „Ich mochte es. Es ist… nur etwas komisch, weil wir das solange nicht gemacht haben. Und ich mir diese Dinge ja eigentlich mit… dem Dunklen Lord gewünscht habe."

„Wir stark ist der Dunkle Lord für Sie noch präsent?"

„Ich denke immer noch jeden Tag über ihn nach. Und es kostet jeden Tag viel Kraft. Aber ich merke allmählich, dass er weniger wichtig für mich geworden ist. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass er tot ist und nicht zurückkommen wird. Es tut weh", sagte Bellatrix schweren Herzens. „Aber der Schmerz wird weniger schlimm."

„Das freut mich wirklich für Sie", sagte Charlotte. „Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Wenn Sie und Ihr Mann jetzt allmählich zu einer normalen Beziehung übergehen, schlafen Sie dann jetzt zusammen im Schlafzimmer?"

„Nein, er schläft nach wie vor im Wohnzimmer. Ich… sehe, dass er… eigentlich gerne nachts bei mir bleiben würde, aber… er traut sich nicht zu fragen."

„Würden Sie ihn akzeptieren, würden Sie ja sagen, wenn er fragen würde?"

„Ich glaube, so weit bin ich noch nicht", sagte Bellatrix. „Ich brauche nachts noch Freiraum für mich."

„OK." Charlotte nickte und schrieb auf ihrem Notizzettel mit. „Rodolphus und ich haben… über das Ereignis 1978 gesprochen."

Bellatrix sah sie erschrocken an. „Nein…", hauchte sie.

„Wollen Sie auch darüber sprechen?", fragte Charlotte.

„Was hat Rodolphus Ihnen erzählt?"

„Nur, was passiert ist. Und wie er die ganze Sache gesehen hat. Was ist mit Ihnen? Wie haben Sie das ganze erlebt?"

Bellatrix sah nach unten. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Rodolphus die Geschichte erzählt hatte, ohne vorher mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Oder vielleicht beginnen wir mit etwas anderem. Wie hat Rodolphus die Geschichte aufgenommen?"

„Hat er Ihnen das nicht selbst erzählt?", fragte Bellatrix etwas genervt.

„Das hat er, aber ich würde gerne von Ihnen wissen, wie Sie ihn damals erlebt haben."

„Er war… so wütend. So wütend hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Er wollte Rache an demjenigen üben, der dafür verantwortlich war. Später haben wir erfahren, dass es die Longbottoms waren."

„Das hat er bereits erwähnt. Dass Ihr Angriff auf die beiden Auroren ein Racheakt war. Ich möchte aber wissen, welchen Eindruck er auf Sie gemacht hat? War er traurig? War er betroffen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er war sehr wortkarg und hat sich von mir zurückgezogen. Er hat kaum noch mit mir gesprochen. Er hat sehr viel getrunken, in dieser Zeit. Wir haben über eine Trennung nachgedacht, aber… Das wäre einfach nicht in Frage gekommen."

Charlotte nickte. „Haben Sie jemals daran gedacht, dass Rodolphus sich so verhalten hat, weil ihn dieses Ereignis sehr verletzt hat?"

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Verletzt? Wieso?"

„Ihr Mann hat es Ihnen nie gesagt, aber er selbst hätte sich tatsächlich Kinder mit Ihnen gewünscht. Er hat sich sogar gefreut, dass Sie schwanger sind. Und es hat ihn schwer getroffen, dass Sie das Kind verloren haben."

Bellatrix war völlig irritiert. „Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen und…Wir waren uns einig, dass wir keine Kinder wollten…"

„Ihr Mann hat seinen Wunsch nie artikuliert und zwar aus Rücksicht auf Sie nicht", sagte Charlotte. „Weil er wusste, dass Sie keine Kinder wollten. Er selbst hätte sich aber mit Ihnen tatsächlich eine Familie gewünscht."

Darauf wusste Bellatrix nichts zu sagen. „Rodolphus hat… Warum hat er nie etwas gesagt?"

„Er hatte sehr damit zu kämpfen und es hat ihn tief getroffen, dass es Ihnen so schlecht gegangen war. Und dass Sie nie wieder schwanger werden konnten. Seine Wut und seine Rachegelüste resultierten aus dem Schmerz. Er hat es nur immer beiseitegeschoben und sich nicht eingestanden, weil die Tatsache, dass Sie ihm nie dieselben Gefühle entgegengebracht haben, für ihn unerträglich war. Er wusste, dass Sie das alles nie mit ihm gewollt hätten. Er hat es respektiert, auch wenn es ihm sehr wehgetan hat."

Bellatrix schluckte. Sie war plötzlich völlig verunsichert. „Ich dachte immer, Rodolphus wollte auch keine Kinder. Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

„Der Dunkle Lord war sehr lange der Mittelpunkt Ihres Lebens, doch die Zeit mit ihm war begrenzt. Sehr lange waren Sie in Askaban, da war der Dunkle Lord nicht da. Und jetzt ist der Dunkle Lord verschwunden, sodass Sie Ihr restliches Leben wieder ohne ihn auskommen müssen. Er hat Sie ziemlich oft im Stich gelassen, nicht wahr?"

Früher hätte Bellatrix widersprochen, wäre wütend gewesen, dass jemand schlecht vom Dunklen Lord sprach, doch heute wusste sie, dass die Eheberaterin Recht hatte.

„Es gibt aber einen Mann in Ihrem Leben, der Sie nie im Stich gelassen hat, der immer und zu jeder Zeit für Sie da war. Der alles mit Ihnen durchgestanden hat, alle Schwierigkeiten mit Ihnen zusammen überwunden hat. Und der nie an Ihrer Beziehung gezweifelt hat. Der immer an Sie und Ihre Ehe geglaubt hat. Ihre Ehe hat bisher alles überstanden und alles überdauert."

„Rodolphus…", hauchte Bellatrix.

„Waren Sie ihm jemals dankbar dafür, dass er da war?", fragte Charlotte.

„Ich war… immer froh… dass er da war", sagte Bellatrix nachdenklich.

„Haben Sie ihm das jemals gesagt oder gezeigt?"

„Nein. Nie."

„Tun Sie das. Sie haben Ihren Mann gesehen, als er rausgegangen ist. Er könnte ein wenig Zuspruch von Ihnen vertragen."

„OK", sagte Bellatrix, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, wie sie Rodolphus das zeigen sollte.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne von Ihnen wissen, wie Sie sich damals gefühlt haben. Wie war das für Sie? Haben Sie gemerkt, dass Sie schwanger sind?"

„Nicht so richtig. Ich habe irgendwie gemerkt, dass was mit meinem Körper nicht stimmte, irgendwas war komisch, aber daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Das wäre das letzte gewesen, woran ich gedacht hätte. Ich habe ja eigentlich immer sehr gut darauf geachtet, dass es nicht passiert", sagte Bellatrix. „Das erste Mal fiel mir auf, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, als ich mit ein paar anderen Todessern für einen Auftrag des Lords apparieren musste. Als wir am Zielort ankamen, hat sich mir der Magen umgedreht. Das kam auch noch öfter morgens nach dem Aufstehen vor. Ich wollte zu einem Heiler gehen."

„Haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Nein, ich… kam irgendwie nicht dazu. Und dann kam der Kampf, wo ich verletzt wurde."

„Ihr Mann hat angedeutet, dass es Ihnen sehr schlecht ging. Warum sind Sie da nicht ins Krankenhaus?"

„Das war immer schwierig, wenn wir Todesser irgendwo verletzt wurden. Wir konnten es ja nicht riskieren, dass jemand das Dunkle Mal sieht oder Fragen stellt, woher wir die Verletzungen hatten. Ich bin von einem Zauber in den Bauch getroffen worden und einen Abhang hinuntergestürzt. Ich bin sogar auf einem Baumstumpf aufgeschlagen, aber Merlin sei Dank habe ich mir nichts gebrochen. Ich war danach ziemlich erschöpft und hatte Schmerzen. Ich wollte nur nach Hause und ins Bett. Schlafen."

„Hat Ihr Mann Sie nach Hause gebracht?"

„Natürlich, sofort. Er hat sich sofort um mich gekümmert. Er hat darauf gedrängt, dass wir zu einem Heiler gehen, aber ich wollte einfach meine Ruhe haben. In der nächsten Nacht bin ich aufgewacht, weil ich heftige Schmerzen im Unterleib und starke Übelkeit hatte. Ich habe geblutet, ziemlich heftig. Ich habe mich ins Bad geschleppt und kurze Zeit darauf kam Rodolphus. Er hat mich dann ins St. Mungo- Hospital gebracht." Ihre eigene Stimme klang so fremd in ihren Ohren, als Bellatrix sich die Nacht in Erinnerung rief und Charlotte erzählte, was passiert war. „Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass der Fluch und der Sturz meine inneren Organe verletzt haben. Deswegen… habe ich das Kind verloren und deswegen konnte ich nie wieder eigene Kinder haben."

„Als Sie erfahren haben, dass Sie schwanger sind, was haben Sie da empfunden?"

„Es war ein Schock", sagte Bellatrix. „Ich meine, ich hätte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet. Und das war komisch, der Gedanke, da irgendwas in sich zu haben, was wächst. Vor allem war es komisch, dass… es ein Teil von Rodolphus war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, der Dunkle Lord wäre dann… böse auf mich. Es war als hätte ich den Dunklen Lord verraten."

„Verstehe. Wie haben Sie reagiert, als die Heiler Ihnen sagten, dass Sie das Kind verloren hatten und nie wieder in der Lage sein würden, schwanger zu werden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das kam alles so abrupt und alles auf einmal. Ich konnte das… irgendwie nicht richtig einordnen. Und das war komisch, dass Baby irgendwie zu haben, zu wissen, dass es da ist, um dann gleich darauf gesagt zu bekommen, dass es wieder weg ist."

„Wie haben Sie sich gefühlt?"

Bellatrix´ Blick schweifte zum Fenster hinaus. „Unzureichend, als Versagerin, als könnte ich nichts richtig machen. Als wäre ich nicht mal für die einfachsten Dinge in der Lage. Meine Blutsverräterschwester hatte eine Tochter mit einem Muggelgeborenen und ich bringe nichts zustande."

„Sie wollten doch eigentlich keine Kinder. Hat es Sie aber trotzdem getroffen?", fragte Charlotte.

Bellatrix nickte langsam. „Irgendwie schon, ja. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber…"

„Ihre Ehe zu Rodolphus hat sehr stark darunter gelitten, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Ich war wütend", sagte Bellatrix. „Ich war so wütend auf Rodolphus. Ich war plötzlich angewidert von ihm und wollte ihn nicht mehr um mich haben. Heute würde ich sagen, dass… ich sehr gemein zu ihm war. Eigentlich hatte er das nicht verdient. In Wirklichkeit war ich auf den Dunklen Lord und auf mich selbst wütend. Aber weil ich diese Wut nicht ausleben konnte, habe ich mir das einzige Objekt gesucht, an dem das ging: Rodolphus. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich gefühlt hat oder ob er darunter gelitten hat. Ich habe sogar immer gedacht, ihm wäre das alles egal gewesen. Das höre ich heute zum ersten Mal, dass es ihm schlecht gegangen ist. Ich wusste nicht, dass er so verletzt war."

„Hat die Rache an den Longbottoms etwas geändert?", fragte Charlotte.

„Nein, aber es war so verdammt gut, irgendetwas zu tun. Und das hat mich und Rodolphus miteinander verbunden. Die Rache. Soll ich Ihnen mal was verraten? Das haben weder Rodolphus, noch Rabastan, noch ich im Prozess gesagt. Wir haben nie irgendwelche Details preisgegeben. Als die beiden Auroren von der Folter geistig zerrüttet und bewusstlos waren, wollten wir eigentlich gehen. Es schien uns die gerechte Strafe. Dann haben wir von oben ein Baby schreien hören. Wir wussten nicht, dass die beiden ein Kind hatten. Ich bin die Treppe rauf und habe mir das Baby angesehen. Es lag in seiner Wiege und hat nach seinen Eltern geschrien. Ich wollte es töten, ich hatte sogar schon den Zauberstab auf es gerichtet. Dann kam Rodolphus und hat seine Hand auf meine gelegt. Er hat gesagt, dass wir gehen sollen, dass wir das Baby lassen sollen." Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich hab auf ihn gehört."

Charlotte nickte. Ihr Stift kratzte über das Pergament. Sie sah kurz auf die Uhr.

„Soll ich mit ihm… darüber reden?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Sie meinen, ob Sie Ihrem Mann sagen sollen, dass Sie nicht wussten, wie sehr ihn das mitgenommen hat?"

„Ja." Bellatrix zögerte. „Heute, wo ich weiß, dass… es ihm nicht gut damit ging… und ich… ich war sehr gemein zu ihm. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Er war immer so… fürsorglich."

„Sie fragen, ob Sie sich entschuldigen sollen?", fragte Charlotte.

Bellatrix wirkte plötzlich verlegen. „Ja."

„Sagen Sie ihm das, was Sie sagen können. Sagen Sie ihm vielleicht erst mal, dass Sie es sehr geschätzt haben, dass er immer für Sie da war. Und tut Sie jetzt dasselbe für ihn. Rodolphus hat es jetzt ähnlich schwer, wie Sie am Anfang. Das wird er am ehesten brauchen."

„OK, ich werde es versuchen."

„Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche, zur ersten Doppelstunde."


	9. Kapitel 9: Geständnisse

_bellovettrix: They have finally started opening up to each other. You will get more of their feelings in this chapter. :)_

* * *

Zwischen den Lestranges war nach der letzten Sitzung bei Charlotte Lefay eine bedrückende Stille entstanden. Rodolphus zog sich vor Bellatrix zurück und Bellatrix war damit beschäftigt, die Dinge einzuordnen, die sie erfahren hatte.

Sie verstand mittlerweile, dass Rodolphus über all die Jahre hinweg stark gelitten hatte. Sie hatte immer gedacht, ihm würde das alles nichts ausmachen, weil er nie etwas gesagt und sich nie über etwas beschwert hatte. Dabei hatte es ihn sehr verletzt, dass Bellatrix seine Gefühle nie erwidert hatte und dass sie ihr gemeinsames Kind verloren hatte. Sie hätte das niemals erwartet. Rodolphus war immer stark gewesen, war immer eine Unterstützung gewesen, ein Felsen, der Bellatrix Stabilität gegeben hatte. Es war für sie unvorstellbar, ihn so verletzlich zu erleben.

Bellatrix war verwirrt. Sie und Rodolphus hatten auf Wunsch ihrer Familien geheiratet, nicht weil sie es wirklich gewollt hätten. Sie waren als Todesser immer ein sehr gut eingespieltes Team gewesen und Bellatrix hatte immer gedacht, zwischen ihnen wäre nicht mehr gewesen. Aber für Rodolphus hatte ihre Ehe tatsächlich etwas bedeutet, während sie für Bellatrix immer nur eine Verbindung zum Zweck gewesen war.

Früher hätte sie sich darum nicht gekümmert, wie Rodolphus sich gefühlt hatte, aber heute sah es anders aus. Charlotte hatte ihr viel gezeigt und ihr war viel klar geworden. Bellatrix hatte ihre Liebe, ihre Leidenschaft und ihr ganzes Leben dem Dunklen Lord geschenkt, obwohl dieser ihr nie dasselbe entgegen gebracht hatte. Rodolphus hatte dies all die Jahre über mitansehen und ertragen müssen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie lange Zeit im Stich gelassen, Rodolphus war aber immer an ihrer Seite gewesen. Vor allem hatte er das nicht von irgendwelchen Bedingungen abhängig gemacht. Er war um Bellatrix´ Willen bei ihr geblieben. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Gunst immer von Gehorsam abhängig gemacht. Fehler hatte er nie verziehen, Rodolphus schon.

Was Bellatrix völlig irritierte war die Tatsache, dass es Rodolphus so sehr getroffen hatte, dass sie ihr gemeinsames Kind verloren hatten. Sie hatte nie gewusst, wie er zu einer Familie stand. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt und war immer davon ausgegangen, er würde ihre Abneigung gegen Kinder und Familie teilen. Dabei hatte er aus Rücksicht auf sie ihren Wunsch immer respektiert, dass die keine Kinder haben wollte, und hatte selbst immer zurückgesteckt. Sie fühlte sich beinahe ein bisschen geehrt.

Er war all die Jahre immer bei ihr gewesen, hatte ihr immer geholfen, hatte sich immer nach ihr gerichtet und hatte noch dazu ihr Verhalten aushalten müssen, dass oft nicht freundlich war. Bellatrix war nur allzu oft sehr gemein zu ihm gewesen und hatte ihn verletzt.

Früher hatte sie sich nie darum geschert, nach den Stunden bei Charlotte Lefay jedoch hatte sie nun ihrem Ehemann gegenüber ein komisches Gefühl. War es Schuld, die sie empfand? Fühlte sie sich schuldig? Meldete sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen? Sie hatte sich noch nie gegenüber Rodolphus schuldig gefühlt. Aber sie hatte auch noch nie ernsthaft über seine Gefühle nachgedacht.

Charlotte hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es so nicht richtig war. Nie hatte sie Rodolphus Dankbarkeit oder Wertschätzung entgegengebracht. Und dass sie das ändern sollte. Sie hatte nur noch keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen, zuzugeben, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Ihre gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten verliefen sehr schweigsam und sie sahen sich weniger als sonst, denn Rodolphus zog es vor, oft in die Stadt zu gehen und erst gegen Abend wiederzukommen. Er schlief nach wie vor im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, aber manchmal, wenn Bellatrix allein zu Bett ging, fühlte sie sich seltsam allein und wünschte sich, dass Rodolphus neben ihr liegen würde. Sie wagte es jedoch nicht, ihn zu fragen.

* * *

Bis zu ihrem nächsten Termin bei Charlotte Lefay hatten sie kaum miteinander kommuniziert. Es herrschte spürbare Kälte zwischen ihnen. Rodolphus gefiel das nicht. Es war wie am Anfang nur diesmal mit vertauschten Rollen. Die letzte Stunde hatte ihn schwer mitgenommen und die ganze Woche dachte er an nichts anderes mehr.

Vor ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Stunde hatte er ziemliches Nervenflattern, so als stünde ihm eine schwere Prüfung bevor.

Es war früher Nachmittag. Sie warteten bereits im Besprechungszimmer, als Charlotte Lefay von ihrer Mittagspause hereinkam.

„Ich grüße Sie", sagte sie freundlich und schüttelte den beiden die Hände. „Wie geht es Ihnen beiden?"

„Ganz OK", sagte Rodolphus der Höflichkeit halber. Ihm war nicht sonderlich wohl.

„Auch gut", sagte Bellatrix.

„Das ist heute unsere erste gemeinsame Stunde", sagte Charlotte, legte ihre Jacke ab und setzte sich wie gewohnt, den beiden Lestranges gegenüber. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und nahm ihr Klemmbrett zur Hand. „Ich hoffe, dass wir mittlerweile an einem Punkt sind, dass es besser läuft als in unserer allerersten Sitzung."

Rodolphus konnte sich nur allzu gut an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen kurz nach ihrer Entlassung erinnern, wo sie eine Viertelstunde schweigend dagesessen waren und niemand den Anfang geschafft hatte. Schließlich hatte Charlotte getrennt mit den beiden gesprochen und erst so war Bewegung in ihre Sache gekommen. Er war ein bisschen skeptisch, ob die Stunden zu zweit funktionieren konnten.

„Was werden Sie denn jetzt mit uns machen?", fragte Bellatrix etwas unsicher und warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen Blick von der Seite her zu.

„Wir beginnen wie immer ganz langsam", sagte Charlotte. „Sie beide haben mir schon viel über sich und Ihre Ehe erzählt, aber natürlich unabhängig voneinander. Mir ist dabei immer wieder etwas aufgefallen, nämlich dass Sie häufig nicht miteinander kommunizieren, sondern an einander vorbei. Wir müssen aber die Kommunikation _zwischen_ Ihnen beiden fördern. Sie haben oft sehr unterschiedliche Ansichten, deshalb werden Sie das heute nicht mir sagen, sondern Ihrem Partner."

Bellatrix und Rodolphus sahen sich kurz verunsichert an.

„Die Übungen heute dienen dazu, dass Sie anfangen, wieder ins Gespräch miteinander zu kommen. Unsere erste Übung wird deshalb sein, dass Sie Ihrem Partner sagen, was Sie an ihm schätzen. Rodolphus fangen Sie an. Sagen Sie Bellatrix, was Sie an ihr schätzen."

„Ähm, OK", sagte Rodolphus, der sich gerade etwas überfordert fühlte. Es war leichter über Bellatrix und ihre Situation zu sprechen, wenn seine Frau nicht im Raum war. „Also, was ich an Bella schätze, ja?" Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich schätze an Bella…"

„Nein, Mr. Lestrange, sagen Sie das nicht mir, sondern sehen Ihre Frau an. Ihr sagen Sie das."

„Ja, ja." Rodolphus wandte sich zur Seite und sah Bellatrix an. Es war schwierig, ihr so etwas direkt zu sagen, denn das hatten sie noch nie getan. Sie hatten während ihrer ganzen Ehe noch nie ein offenes Gespräch dieser Art geführt. Und weder Rodolphus noch Bellatrix waren gut darin, über das zu sprechen, was in ihnen vorging.

„Also, Bella, ich schätze an dir, dass du… dich nie unterkriegen lässt. Du… kämpfst immer für deine Ziele. Du bist willensstark und… selbstbewusst. So eine starke Frau habe ich… noch nie getroffen."

„Ähm, OK", sagte sie. Sie war sichtlich verlegen, als Rodolphus ihr das vor der Eheberaterin sagte.

„Machen Sie weiter, Bellatrix."

„Rodolphus", sagte sie und bis sich auf die Lippen. Es war offensichtlich wie schwer es ihr fiel. „Ich mochte an dir immer, dass… du da warst. Egal, was passiert ist, du warst immer da und ich konnte immer zu dir kommen. Du gabst mir ein Gefühl… dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Du warst… so was wie ein sicherer Hafen für mich."

Rodolphus war sprachlos. Alles, was er tun konnte, war anerkennend zu nicken.

„Das war sehr gut", sagte Charlotte Lefay. „Ich darf Ihnen gratulieren, denn Sie haben es geschafft, miteinander zu reden. Kommen wir zum nächsten Teil. Auch wenn Ihre Ehe arrangiert war, diese Ehe bedeutet aber etwas für Sie, wenn auch unterschiedliches. Bisher haben Sie mir das gesagt, ich möchte, dass Sie sich jetzt gegenseitig sagen, welchen Wert diese Ehe für Sie hat. Rodolphus, fangen Sie wieder an."

„Unsere Ehe war mir immer sehr wichtig", sagte er an Bellatrix gewandt. „Ich habe es keinen Tag bereut, dich geheiratet zu haben. Es gab viele junge Frauen, die ich zur Auswahl gehabt hätte, aber… Ich habe mich bewusst für dich entschieden. Unsere Beziehung hat mir sehr viel bedeutet und ich war immer… sehr glücklich darüber, mit dir verheiratet zu sein. Auch wenn es nie einfach war, ich habe immer an uns beide geglaubt."

„Bellatrix."

Bellatrix sah hilflos drein. „Ich… Ich habe mich mit unserer Ehe immer schwer getan." Sie warf Charlotte einen unsicheren Blich zu. „Weil mir keine Wahl gelassen wurde und weil… meine Gefühle ja… jemand anderem galten. Dennoch… Ich war trotzdem immer gern mit dir verheiratet. Ich… Ich weiß nicht so recht, was diese Ehe für mich war und was sie sein soll. Ich möchte… es aber nicht rückgängig machen. Es hat mir schon immer viel bedeutet, mit dir verheiratet zu sein. Ich hätte auch alle möglichen Ehemänner haben können und ich bin… froh, dass ich dich genommen habe."

Rodolphus lächelte sie an.

„Wie ist das, wenn Sie sowas hören und sich das gegenseitig sagen?", fragte Charlotte.

„Es fühlt sich toll an", sagte Rodolphus. „Wir haben nie über so was gesprochen."

Bellatrix nickte nur.

„Sehen Sie, genau darauf wollte ich Sie mit dieser Übung aufmerksam machen. Sie müssen _miteinander_ kommunizieren und nicht aneinander vorbei", erklärte Charlotte.

Rodolphus verstand sofort, was sie meinte. Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass sie die ganzen 28 Jahre ihrer Ehe nicht als Paar zusammen, sondern als Einzelpersonen nebeneinander her gelebt hatten. Zwar unter demselben Dach, am selben Esstisch, im selben Badezimmer, im selben Schlafzimmer, aber immer so als führten sie beide ihr eigenes Leben.

„Ich möchte Sie beide etwas fragen. Sie haben mir bereits über Ihr Intimleben etwas erzählt, ich möchte nun wissen, ob es in Ihrem Alltag so… kleine Zärtlichkeiten gab, die Paare austauschen."

Bellatrix zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Meinen Sie sowas wie Händchenhalten?"

„Zum Beispiel. Haben Sie sich geküsst, vielleicht mal umarmt? Oder hat Rodolphus mal Ihre Hand gehalten?"

Rodolphus sah Bellatrix kurz an, dann sah er beschämt weg. Nein, es hatte nie so etwas bei ihnen gegeben.

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf, um Charlottes Frage zu beantworten.

„OK", sagte Charlotte und notierte sich etwas. „Ich verstehe." Plötzlich grinste Sie. „Dann habe ich genau das passende für Sie."

Sie legte ihr Klemmbrett zur Seite und musterte die beiden Lestranges.

„Abschließend die schwerste Übung. Ich möchte wieder, dass Sie anfangen, Bellatrix. Ich möchte, dass Sie Rodolphus küssen."

„Bitte, was?", fragte Bellatrix empört. „Vor Ihnen?! Hier?!"

„Sie haben richtig verstanden. Küssen Sie Ihren Mann, so als wären Sie allein. Beachten Sie mich gar nicht."

„Das ist doch wohl ein Witz?!"

„Habe ich jemals Witze gemacht?", fragte Charlotte Lefay vielsagend grinsend.

Bellatrix war plötzlich völlig verunsichert. Sie sah Rodolphus an und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Auch Rodolphus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Ihr letzter Kuss war sehr lange her und sie hatten als Ehepaar nie solche Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht. Er konnte sich an mehrere Situationen mit Lucius und Narcissa erinnern, als sie sich umarmt und geküsst hatten. Damals war Rodolphus zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass er und Bellatrix so etwas noch nie getan hatten.

Schließlich rückte Bellatrix etwas näher und gab ihm einen sehr flüchtigen, kaum spürbaren Kuss auf die Wange. Bis Rodolphus realisierte, dass sie ihn berührt hatte, saß sie schon wieder auf ihrer Seite des Sofas. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm.

Charlotte sah sie etwas verwundert an. „War das… alles, Bellatrix? Versuchen Sie es noch mal."

Bellatrix rang mit sich. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie wieder langsam an Rodolphus heranrückte und sich zu ihm beugte. Sie küsste ihn wieder auf die Wange, diesmal aber langsamer und fester. Es tat gut, vor allem nach der langen Zeit und sofort schossen Rodolphus Bilder vergangener Tage in den Kopf. Es war jedoch zu kurz, als dass er ihre zärtliche Geste hätte genießen können.

„Das war wirklich gut, viel besser. Rodolphus, Sie sind dran."

Bellatrix sah ihn nicht an. Rodolphus ergriff sanft ihr Kinn und wandte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Er betrachtete ihre Lippen und überlegte schon, ob er sich auf den Mund küssen sollte. Er hatte das Bedürfnis danach und fragte sich, ob ihre Lippen noch genauso wie früher waren, als sie jung gewesen waren. Er besann sich jedoch, denn er hielt es für keine gute Idee, sie zu überfordern.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Wange. Ihre Haut war noch so zart wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie roch gut nach ihrem Parfüm. Ein lang verborgenes Verlangen keimte wieder in ihm auf und am liebsten hätte er sie weiter auf den Hals geküsst. Er zwang sich jedoch, sich wieder von ihr zu lösen.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Lestrange", sagte Charlotte. „Ich möchte jetzt gerne wissen, wie Sie sich dabei gefühlt haben. Bellatrix?"

„Wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe? Es ist… komisch, ich meine… so vor Ihnen."

„Haben Sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit nie geküsst?"

Rodolphus verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„OK. Wie haben Sie es empfunden, dass Rodolphus Sie geküsst hat? Sie hatten ja beide angedeutet, dass Ihre letzten intimen Kontakte sehr lange zurückliegen."

„Es war… ungewohnt", sagte Bellatrix.

„Rodolphus, wie war es für Sie?"

„Ungewohnt", sagte er und grinste Bellatrix an. „Eigentlich war das, als wären wir 14 und hätten unser erstes Date. Und Bellatrix ist sehr schüchtern."

Er lachte. Auch Charlotte musste grinsen. Nur Bellatrix stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„Das zweite war… dann eher schon das dritte oder vierte Date", sagte er lachend.

Sie boxte ihn in die Seite.

„War es gut?", fragte Charlotte.

„Trotz allem, ja", sagte Rodolphus.

„Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix sah Rodolphus an. „Ja. Es war gut."

„Sie haben sich gut geschlagen für den Anfang. Meine Hausaufgabe für Sie beide in den nächsten Wochen ist, dass Sie solche kleinen Sachen in Ihren Alltag einbauen. Rodolphus hat mir erzählt, dass Sie schon mal gemeinsam abends auf dem Sofa gesessen haben und dass Sie sich an Ihren Mann gelehnt haben, Bellatrix. Das ist sehr gut. Machen Sie mit solchen… Kleinigkeiten weiter", sagte Charlotte. „Für heute sind wir dann fertig."

Die beiden Lestranges erhoben sich und wollten den Raum schon verlassen, da rief Charlotte Rodolphus zurück. Bellatrix wartete draußen.

„Ich würde gerne noch kurz mit Ihnen reden."

„Ja?"

„Nächste Woche ist ja Ihr Hochzeitstag", sagte Charlotte. „Ich möchte Ihnen gerne eine gesonderte Aufgabe dazu geben."

Oh weh, dachte Rodolphus. „Was… soll ich tun?", fragte er, schon das schlimmste ahnend.

„Mal angenommen, Sie sind nicht verheiratet. Sie sind wieder 20 und haben gerade _die_ Frau kennengelernt, mit der Sie unbedingt zusammen sein wollen. Was würden Sie tun, um… ihr anständig den Hof zu machen?"

„Ähm, ich… Ich glaube, ich würde sie… zu einem Abendessen einladen."

„Und genau das werden Sie an Ihrem Hochzeitstag auch tun", verkündete Charlotte ihm feierlich.

„Was?!"

„Sie haben richtig gehört. Sie werden einen schönen Abend für Sie beide organisieren. Legen Sie soviel… Engagement hinein, als würden Sie der Frau Ihrer Träume Ihre Liebe zeigen wollen. Wir sehen uns ja dann zwei Tage später. Dann werden Sie mir erzählen, wie es gelaufen ist."

„Alles klar", sagte Rodolphus wenig begeistert.

„Denken Sie daran, das ist Ihre Aufgabe. Wir sehen uns dann bald wieder. Machen Sie es gut."

* * *

Rodolphus war tief in Gedanken versunken, als er und Bellatrix in ihre Wohnung zurückkamen. Er wollte sich eigentlich nur schnell umziehen, um dann gleich wieder zu einem Spaziergang aufzubrechen, aber Bellatrix hielt ihn zurück. Sie wirkte ernst.

„Rodolphus, wir müssen mal über etwas reden."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er, verwundert über Bellatrix´ Verhalten.

„Die Eheberaterin hat gesagt, dass wir miteinander reden müssen und das würde ich jetzt gerne tun. Es geht um die letzte Sitzung, letzte Woche, und dass du so komisch warst dazwischen", sagte seine Frau. „Charlotte hat mir erzählt, was du ihr erzählt hast über… du weißt schon, damals. Sie hat mich nämlich danach gefragt. Sie hat mir Sachen erzählt, die ich nicht wusste und ich würde gerne mit dir darüber sprechen. Du hast sie ja heute gehört, dass wir reden müssen und dass wir all die Jahre viel zu oft, nicht miteinander kommuniziert haben. Ich glaube, dass die Sache von damals unter die Kategorie `mangelnde Kommunikation´ fällt."

„Ich wüsste eigentlich nicht, was es dazu noch zu reden gibt, Bella", sagte Rodolphus, der sich unwohl fühlte. Er wollte die Wohnung dringend verlassen.

„Das sehe ich anders", widersprach Bellatrix. „Nach der letzten Sitzung warst du so komisch, so kenne ich dich gar nicht. Und heute, die Dinge, die du gesagt hast, dass dir unsere Ehe sehr wichtig ist… Wir müssen einfach mal reden."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist…"

„Beantworte mir mal eine Frage. Warum hast du nie mit mir darüber gesprochen?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Über was?"

„Na, über all das hier!" Sie deutete zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Über uns beide! Unsere Beziehung, unsere Ehe, dass dir das alles… sehr viel bedeutet hat. Ich dachte immer, dass du… Dass du mich nur geheiratet hast, weil du musstest. Ich hatte von deinen Gefühlen keine Ahnung. Und auch nicht, dass du… Kinder mit mir wolltest. Ich wusste nicht, wie schlecht es dir ging, all die Jahre, weil du nie etwas gesagt hast. Warum hast du nie mit mir darüber gesprochen?"

Er fühlte sich von ihr überfahren. Er war nicht bereit, so direkt damit konfrontiert zu werden. „Was hätte das gebracht, Bella?", sagte Rodolphus leise. „Ich wusste, dass du… keine Kinder wolltest und für den Dunklen Lord gelebt hast. Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Hättest du mir zugehört?"

„Es hat dich verletzt", sagte Bella. „Ich wusste das nicht. Ich…"

„Was hättest du denn getan? Es ging dir so schlecht hinterher, es hätte nichts geändert."

„Doch!", protestierte Bella, doch Rodolphus unterbrach sie. „Außerdem ging es dir offensichtlich auch schlecht!"

„Es hätte nichts geändert. Es hätte nichts daran geändert, dass deine Gefühle nie mir, sondern dem Dunklen Lord galten und dass ich nur zweite Wahl für dich war."

Sie starrte ihn an und konnte nichts sagen.

„Ich habe nie etwas gesagt, weil ich unsere Ehe nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte", sagte Rodolphus. „Mir lag immer viel an unserer Beziehung, auch wenn es immer schwierig mit uns war. Ich wollte dich und unsere Ehe nie aufgeben. Wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte, dann hätte ich dich vor die Wahl zwischen mir und dem Dunklen Lord gestellt. Wie hättest du dich wohl entschieden? Ich habe es all die Jahre akzeptiert, Bella, weil ich dich nicht verlieren wollte."

Schweigen entstand zwischen ihnen.

„Ich… Es war nie meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen", sagte Bellatrix leise. „Du warst immer so… aufmerksam zu mir und hast dich so gut um mich gekümmert. Und ich war in der Vergangenheit… sehr böse zu dir."

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Rodolphus sah sie von der Seite an.

„Der Dunkle Lord war immer alles für mich, das weißt du. Ich hätte einfach nur nicht erwartet, dass… dich das so sehr trifft." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich habe es wirklich immer geschätzt, dass du da warst. Du warst immer so stark, wenn ich dich gebraucht habe. Aber ich habe das… einfach nie… ausreichend wertgeschätzt. Ich habe mir nie darüber Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie du dich fühlst und dass… ja… war nicht in Ordnung."

„Meinst du das ernst? Solls das sowas wie eine Entschuldigung sein?"

Bellatrix´ Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Wir können nicht rückgängig machen, was passiert ist, Rodolphus. Ich kann nicht sagen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich damals nicht bei dem Auftrag dabei gewesen wäre. Oder wenn ich früher zu einem Heiler gegangen wäre."

Rodolphus trat zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. „Nein, das wissen wir nicht. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass sie genauso… dickköpfig und stur wie ihre Mutter geworden wäre. Und wahrscheinlich eine genauso talentierte Hexe."

„Sie?"

„Das war zumindest meine Vorstellung", gab Rodolphus verlegen zu.

Sie verharrten schweigend in ihrer Position.

„Was haben wir eigentlich all die Jahre gemacht?", raunte Bellatrix. „Wo war ich all die Jahre? Wo warst du?"

„Wir waren immer Seite an Seite", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber doch irgendwie…nicht."

„Was war diese Ehe?", hauchte sie.

„Es war was ganz Besonderes", sagte Rodolphus und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das ich um nichts auf der Welt eintauschen wollte." Für einen kurzen Moment wollte er ihr schon sagen, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte, aber er konnte es nicht. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Und es war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Sie lächelte schwach. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte Bellatrix leise. Sie reckte sich ein Stück nach oben und gab Rodolphus einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann löste sie sich von ihm und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Rodolphus blieb einige Zeit im Flur stehen, bis er schließlich seine Jacke nahm und nach draußen ging. Er musste sich überlegen, wie er Charlottes Aufgabe erfüllen sollte.


	10. Kapitel 10: Hochzeitstag

_bellovettrix: I think when you read this chapter you will definitely melt into a puddle. We have romantic interactions here. :)_

* * *

Die ganze Woche über war Rodolphus schrecklich nervös. Ihr Hochzeitstag rückte näher und er wusste immer noch nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Bellatrix hatte den Tag kein einziges Mal erwähnt, woraus er schloss, dass sie es wohl vergessen haben musste. Das war genau genommen nichts Neues, denn während ihrer Ehe hatte sie dem Tag selten Beachtung geschenkt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Rodolphus, für den ihr Hochzeitstag immer etwas Besonderes gewesen war.

Bei seinem alltäglichen Spaziergang durch die Stadt- mittlerweile hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, auch die Einkaufsstraßen in Muggellondon zu besuchen- dachte er ständig darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Bei einem Geschäft, das Schmuck in seiner Auslage im Schaufenster ausgestellt hatte, hielt er inne, weil ihm etwas ins Auge stieß.

In einer Schachtel lag auf dunkelroten Samt gebettet, ein silbernes Armband mit Anhängern als Verzierung. Es gefiel Rodolphus sofort und er stellte sich vor, wie es an Bellatrix aussehen würde. Bestimmt würde es ihr gut stehen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er blieb vor dem Schaufenster stehen und überlegte kurz, was er tun sollte, dann entschloss er sich kurzerhand, das Armband zu kaufen.

Wenig später verließ er das Geschäft mit einer kleinen Schatulle in der Tasche.

* * *

Einen Tag vor ihrem Hochzeitstag rief Rodolphus den Hauselfen zu sich, der ihnen bislang im Haushalt geholfen hatte.

Das kleine Wesen, das in ein Leinentuch gehüllt war, verbeugte sich tief vor ihm.

„Der Herr hat mich gerufen…"

„Ja. Es gut um morgen", sagte Rodolphus. „Meine Frau und ich haben morgen Hochzeitstag und ich würde gerne mit ihr zusammen zu Abend essen."

Er war über sich selbst erstaunt, wie sich sein Umgang mit den Hauselfen verändert hatte, seit er aus Askaban entlassen worden war und von den Leuten des Ministeriums betreut wurde. In ihren regelmäßigen Treffen sollten sie nicht nur lernen, Zauberer und Hexen aus Muggelfamilien und Muggel zu respektieren, sondern auch andere magische Wesen wie Hauselfen oder Werwölfe. Rodolphus, der die Hauselfen früher immer als schmutzig angesehen hatte und gegenüber ihnen immer sehr unfreundlich und herrisch gewesen war, verhielt sich nun geduldiger und freundlicher und sprach höflicher mit ihnen.

Er hatte schon öfter gehört, dass die Freundin des Potter- Jungen, Hermine Granger, sich für die Rechte der Hauselfen oder anderer Geächteter einsetzte. Wahrscheinlich gingen Teile des Resozialisierungsprogrammes auf ihre Rechnung.

„Ich habe dir aufgeschrieben, was meine Frau gerne isst", sagte Rodolphus und reichte dem Hauselfen einen Zettel, auf dem er ein paar französische Gerichte notiert hatte, von denen er wusste, dass Bellatrix sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Ferien in Frankreich immer gerne gegessen hatte. „Kannst du sowas kochen?"

Der Hauself nickte und verbeugte sich erneut. „Natürlich, was der Herr wünscht."

„Gut. Ich würde sagen, morgen Abend um sieben soll es das Essen geben. Richte bitte den Tisch auf dem Balkon her. Ich werde noch Blumen kaufen, also brauchen wir eine Vase."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Nach seinem Gespräch mit dem Hauselfen, schrieb Rodolphus Narcissa eine Nachricht, dass sie und Bellatrix sich am morgigen Tag in der Winkelgasse treffen sollten, damit die Hauselfen tagsüber genug Zeit hatten, das Essen vorzubereiten. Narcissas Antwort kam noch am selben Abend zurück. Nachdem seine Schwägerin genau wusste, welcher Tag morgen war und Rodolphus´ Vorhaben sofort durchschaute, stimmte sie bereitwillig zu.

* * *

Bellatrix saß noch verschlafen in der Küche und trank ihren Kaffee, als eine gutgelaunte Narcissa am nächsten Morgen bei ihnen klingelte und ihr eröffnete, dass sie einen Ausflug unternehmen wollten.

„Was für einen Ausflug? Wir hatten gar keine Verabredung!", murrte Bella, als ihre Schwester sie ins Bad drängte, damit sie sich anzog. „Wo sollen wir denn hin?!"

„In die Winkelgasse. Ich war schon sehr lange nicht mehr mit dir unterwegs", sagte Narcissa. „Eine Einkaufstour unter Schwestern. Sei ein bisschen spontan. Außerdem wollte ich dir ohnehin etwas sagen. Also, mach dich fertig."

Rodolphus setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf, als Bellatrix ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Geht das auf dein Konto?", zischte sie ihm zu.

„Nein. Deine Schwester kam mit dem Vorschlag", verteidigte er sich.

„Ja. Ich habe kürzlich mit Lucius schon darüber gesprochen, dass wir beide endlich mal wieder etwas unternehmen müssen. Ein Schwesterntag! Und was wäre besser als einkaufen zu gehen?", sagte Narcissa fröhlich.

Während Bellatrix sich im Bad fertig machte, meinte Narcissa mit einem Grinsen: „Sag, was hast du vor? Es ist wegen eurem Hochzeitstag, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", raunte Rodolphus, damit Bellatrix nicht versehentlich mithören konnte. „Euer Hauself wird für uns ein Abendessen kochen. Ich habe ihr nichts gesagt, es soll eine Überraschung werden."

Als sie und Bellatrix die Wohnung verließen, zwinkerte sie Rodolphus zu.

* * *

Die beiden Schwestern kehrten erst am frühen Abend zurück. Rodolphus hatte am Nachmittag einen Strauß rote Rosen besorgt und darauf geachtet, dass die Hauselfen alles wie geplant vorbereiteten. Als Narcissa Bellatrix wieder zur Wohnung zurückbrachte, nahm Rodolphus sie in Empfang.

„Hi, hat euer Ausflug Spaß gemacht?"

„Naja, du weißt doch, was ich von Shopping halte", sagte Bellatrix und verdrehte die Augen. „Aber du kennst ja meine kleine Schwester, wenn sie sich was in den Kopf setzt…"

Bellatrix wollte schon in Richtung Schlafzimmer gehen, als Rodolphus ihre Hände ergriff und sie zurückhielt.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie, weil er sie vielsagend grinsend ansah.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, die ich dir gerne zeigen möchte."

Er führte Bellatrix durch das Wohnzimmer und auf den kleinen Balkon, der zu ihrer Wohnung gehörte. Die Hauselfen hatten einen Tisch aufgestellt und ihn gedeckt. Eine Blumenvase mit dem Strauß Rosen, den Rodolphus gekauft hatte, stand als Dekoration zwischen den beiden Tellern.

„Das hast du gemacht?", fragte Bellatrix ungläubig.

„Genau genommen, haben es die Hauselfen gemacht", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber ja, die Idee kam von mir."

„Gibt es ein Abendessen?", fragte Bellatrix und deutete auf die Teller und das Besteck, die auf dem Tisch hergerichtet waren.

„Ja."

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. Offenbar dämmerte es ihr. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie: „Doch nicht etwa zu unserem Hochzeitstag, oder?"

„Doch", sagte Rodolphus entschieden. „Diesen Tag müssen wir feierlich begehen. Immerhin sind wir in Freiheit und können den Tag gemeinsam verbringen. Und es ist unser 28ster Hochzeitstag! Da muss man schon feiern!"

„Ach, das wäre doch nicht…"

„Doch, das wäre nötig gewesen", sagte Rodolphus entschieden.

„Ach, Rodolphus…"

„Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich, aber das bekommst du erst nach dem Essen. Ich werde mal dem Hauselfen Bescheid sagen, dass er das Essen bringen kann. Setz dich schon mal."

Bellatrix nahm Platz und wartete, bis Rodolphus und ihr Hauself zurückkehrten. Der Elf hatte Tabletts mit allerlei Gerichten dabei. Rodolphus brachte eine Flasche Rotwein. Plötzlich erfüllte der wunderbare Duft von gegrilltem Fisch und Gemüse die Luft. Als der Elf das Essen auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, entließ ihn Rodolphus für den heutigen Tag aus seinem Dienst. Er verabschiedete sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Rodolphus nahm gegenüber Bellatrix Platz und entkorkte den Wein.

„Das… Das ist…" Bellatrix war um Worte verlegen. Es war alles aufgetischt, was sie gerne aß. Sie errötete ein bisschen. „Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Ich kenne meine Frau eben gut und weiß, was sie gerne mag", sagte Rodolphus und schenkte zuerst Bellatrix ein Glas Wein ein, dann sich selbst. „Bitte."

Bellatrix, die gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie hungrig sie von ihrer Einkaufstour war, tat sich sofort auf. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie sehr sie das Essen aus Frankreich vermisst hatte, und konnte es kaum erwarten zu probieren.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich heute Nachmittag schon mal ein bisschen misstrauisch geworden bin, weil Narcissa mich doch _sehr_ spontan mitgenommen hat. Da dachte ich mir schon, dass du vielleicht irgendwas vorhast. Aber ich gebe zu, ich habe etwas gebraucht, bis mir eingefallen ist, dass es ja unser Hochzeitstag ist. Du musst mir verzeihen."

„Vergessen wir das, Bella", sagte Rodolphus, während er sich ebenfalls Essen auftat. Dann nahm er sein Glas und prostete Bellatrix zu. Sie tat es ihm mit einem Lächeln gleich.

„Auf unsere Ehe. Auf weitere 28 Jahre", sagte Rodolphus feierlich und sie stießen mit den Weingläsern an.

„Auf weitere 28 Jahre, die ich dich aushalten muss", sagte Bellatrix lachend.

* * *

Sie leerten die erste Flasche Wein und öffneten bald die zweite. Bellatrix fühlte sich berauscht und schwindelig und ihr war heiß. Schon lange war ihr nicht mehr lustig zumute gewesen. Früher hatte sie mehr vertragen, aber auch sie wurde älter und sie war schon lange nicht mehr in den Genuss eines guten Weines gekommen. Nach dem Essen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Jetzt ist es Zeit für dein Geschenk", sagte Rodolphus und griff in seine Tasche.

Er öffnete die kleine Schatulle, die er in dem Schmuckgeschäft erstanden hatte, und holte vorsichtig das Armband, das darin auf Samt lag, heraus und legte es Bellatrix um das Handgelenk. Es passte perfekt.

„Danke", hauchte Bellatrix und betrachtete ihr Geschenk. „Es ist wunderschön." Sie hatte immer eine Schwäche für silbernen Schmuck gehabt. Die kleinen Anhänger an dem Armband gefielen ihr sehr gut. Sie entdeckte eine Gravur an dem Reif: _Tempus fugit, amor manet._

„Freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt", sagte Rodolphus leise.

„Du hast dir wirklich sehr viel Mühe gegeben", sagte Bellatrix schuldbewusst. „Ich… Ich hätte den Tag wahrscheinlich… vergessen, wenn du nichts… gemacht hättest. Tut mir Leid, ich habe… kein Geschenk für dich."

„Das macht nichts", sagte Rodolphus. „Für mich ist im Moment das größte Geschenk, dass wir beide in Freiheit sind und zusammen sein können. Das ist alles, was zählt."

Sie nickte schwach. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und sah stattdessen auf ihr Armband. Rodolphus betrachtete sie. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar war nicht mehr struppig wie in ihrer Zeit in Askaban, sondern wieder glatt und seidig wie früher. Bellatrix hatte darauf verzichtet, ihre Haare hochzubinden, was sie früher oft getan hatte, sodass die Strähnen ihr Gesicht umspielten. Rodolphus´ Blick glitt über ihre roten Lippen und ihren schlanken Hals nach unten. Ihr dunkelblaues Kleid umschmeichelte ihren Körper und betonte ihre weiblichen Kurven. Sie sah fast wieder so aus wie früher.

Er begehrte seine Frau, auch nach all den Jahren. Er hatte nie eine Frau mehr begehrt als Bellatrix. Zu lange schon hatte er sein Verlangen unterdrückt. Als er sie vor sich sah, berauscht von dem vielen Wein, den sie getrunken hatten, konnte er es nicht länger leugnen, wie sehr er sie wollte. Die Sehnsucht würde ihn zerstören, wenn er nicht endlich handelte.

Rodolphus nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und hob ihren Kopf vorsichtig an, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Bellatrix konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren, ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter auseinander. So nah waren sie sich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren nicht gewesen.

„Ich hab dir nie gesagt", raunte Rodolphus, „wie wunderschön du bist."

Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Bellatrix verkrampfte sich und wich vor ihm zurück. Rodolphus jedoch ließ sich nicht beirren. Er folgte ihr und bald fand sie sich liegend auf dem Sofa, Rodolphus auf ihr, seine Hände an ihrer Taille. Er küsste sie mit Begierde und Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht.

Bellatrix blieb die Luft zum Atmen weg. Sie keuchte auf. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Rodolphus´ Lippen schmeckten nach dem Wein, den sie getrunken hatten. Seine Küsse waren wohltuend und verführerisch, fast ein bisschen fremd, denn es war Jahre her, dass Bellatrix ihn zum letzten Mal geküsst hatte. Sie hatte vergessen, wie gut er küssen konnte. Es fühlte sich gut an, seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren.

Langsam und zaghaft ging sie auf ihn ein. Unsicher, so als wäre sie zum ersten Mal mit einem Mann zusammen, legte Bellatrix ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte seine Küsse. So als wäre es für Rodolphus ein Ansporn gewesen, glitten seine Hände unter ihr Kleid und streiften ihr die losen Träger von den Schultern. Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander und holten beide tief Luft. Bellatrix atmete schwer und ihr Herz pochte wie wild gegen ihre Rippen. Er ließ ihr keine Zeit, denn Augenblicke später küsste er sie bereits am Hals. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper. Überall, wo er ihre Haut berührte, spürte sie ein feuriges Glühen, so als stünde sie in Flammen. Es war, als traktierten tausend Nadeln ihre Haut von innen.

Während all der Jahre ihrer Ehe, hatte sie nie so eine Leidenschaft verspürt wie jetzt in diesem Moment und noch nie zuvor hatte sie so starke Lust für ihren Mann empfunden. Sie genoss jede einzelne seiner Berührungen und konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

Irgendwann fanden sie ihren Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich einander hingaben. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt dachte Bellatrix an den Dunklen Lord. Und daran wollte sie auch nicht mehr denken. Es gab nur sie und Rodolphus und die Liebe, die sie einst für den Dunklen Lord empfunden hatte, war in diesem Moment dort, wo sie hingehörte: in der Vergangenheit.

* * *

Rodolphus wurde am nächsten Morgen durch die Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die zum Schlafzimmerfenster hereinfielen. Als er neben sich sah, bemerkte er, dass Bellatrix nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Ihre Seite des Bettes war leer. Die Decke war zurückgeschlagen.

Verwundert richtete er sich auf. Er zog sich etwas über und ging in den Flur. Stille herrschte in der Wohnung. Er warf einen kurzen Blick ins Badezimmer, aber Bellatrix war nicht drin. Allerdings waren ihre Sachen verschwunden. Sie saß auch nicht in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer und sie hatte eine Tasche mitgenommen. Sie war nicht mehr da. Sie hatte die Wohnung verlassen.

„Bella, wo bist du?", murmelte er zu sich selbst und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Leichte Panik überkam ihn. Bellatrix war gegangen.

Rodolphus eilte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nahm ein kleines Gefäß vom Kaminsims, warf das grüne Pulver in den Kamin und ging vor der Feuerstelle auf die Knie.

„Das Malfoy- Anwesen!", sagte er laut und deutlich und steckte seinen Kopf ins die grünen Flammen.

„Narcissa, bist du da?", fragte er, als den Salon des Malfoyschen Hauses vor sich sehen konnte. Der Raum war leer, aber es dauerte nicht lange und er hörte Schritte.

„Rodolphus, bist du das?", fragte Narcissa. Sie war in einen Morgenmantel gekleidet.

„Narcissa, Bellatrix ist verschwunden!", sagte er ohne Umschweife.

„Was… Wie? Verschwunden?"

„Ja. Sie war heute Morgen nicht da. Ihre Sachen im Bad sind weg und sie hat eine Tasche mitgenommen. Weiß du, wo sie hin ist? Ist sie vielleicht bei euch?", fragte Rodolphus und in seiner Panik sprach er sehr schnell.

„Halt, halt, halt, nicht so schnell", sagte Narcissa. Sie trat an den Kamin und ging vor ihm in die Knie. „Bellatrix ist nicht verschwunden. Hat sie dir nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

„Wa- Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Wo ist sie denn?"

„Sie kam heute Morgen ganz früh bei uns an. Lucius und ich haben noch geschlafen. Sie hat uns aus dem Bett geklingelt. Sie meinte, sie wolle ein paar Tage bei uns bleiben." Narcissa zögerte kurz. „Sie hat nicht gesagt, um was es geht. Sie hat gesagt, sie will im Moment einfach nur ein bisschen allein sein. Ihr habt euch doch nicht gestritten, oder?"

Rodolphus war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Hat sie das gesagt?"

„Nein, ich habe sie natürlich gefragt, was los ist, aber… sie wollte mir nichts sagen."

„OK, gut", sagte Rodolphus. „Ähm, ich… tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch nicht so früh stören, ich…"

„Rodolphus, ich werde Bella sagen, dass du dir Sorgen machst und dass sie dir eine Nachricht schicken soll. Sie war vorhin, als sie kam, einfach sehr durch den Wind. Sie braucht einfach Zeit für sich."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Rodolphus blieb betreten zurück.

Warum war Bellatrix gegangen? Lag es an der gestrigen Nacht, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten? Er hatte gedacht, sie hätte die Nacht ebenso sehr genossen wie er, aber jetzt kamen ihm Zweifel. Er wusste plötzlich gar nichts mehr. Gut, dass er bereits am nächsten Tag einen Termin bei Charlotte Lefay hatte.

* * *

„Mr. Lestrange, Sie kommen allein? Wo ist Ihre Frau?"

„Bitte sagen Sie dem Ministerium nichts", bat Rodolphus. „Bella ist bei ihrer Schwester, es ist…"

Charlotte Lefay merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Rodolphus Lestrange war durcheinander und erschöpft und irgendetwas nahm ihn offenbar schwer mit.

„Ist schon gut, setzen Sie sich erst mal", sagte sie ruhig. „Erzählen Sie, was ist passiert?"

Rodolphus ließ sich auf dem Sofa ihr gegenüber nieder und ließ betreten den Kopf hängen.

„Rodolphus, vorgestern war ja Ihr Hochzeitstag. Ich hatte Ihnen ja eine Aufgabe gegeben. Haben Sie das gemacht?"

Rodolphus nickte. „Ja, habe ich. Bella und ich haben zusammen zu Abend gegessen. Ich hab sogar ein Geschenk für sie gekauft. Ein Armband. Es hat ihr sehr gut gefallen."

„Das hört sich doch gut an", meinte Charlotte. „Aber Sie sehen nicht sonderlich glücklich aus. Was ist mit Ihrer Frau? Sie hatten doch keinen Streit, oder?"

Er verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Wir haben ziemlich viel Wein getrunken und… nach dem Essen sind wir…"

„Was? Was sind Sie?"

Er holte tief Luft. „Wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Wir sind im Bett gelandet."

Charlotte nickte. „Ich verstehe. Das war Ihr erster intimer Kontakt nach sehr langer Zeit, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Seit dem Ende des ersten Krieges und unserer Inhaftierung hatten wir nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Das gestern war… unvorhergesehen. Damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet."

„Wer hat den ersten Schritt getan?", fragte Charlotte interessiert.

„Ich", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich… konnte einfach nicht mehr anders. Wir saßen nach dem Essen im Wohnzimmer und… dann ist es passiert. Ich habe Bella geküsst."

„Wie fand Ihre Frau das? Ist sie darauf eingegangen?"

„Ja, das ist sie", sagte Rodolphus leise. „Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich wegstößt, aber… das hat sie nicht. Sie hat mitgemacht. Wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte, dann… hätte sie das doch nicht getan, oder?"

„Davon gehe ich aus", sagte Charlotte. „Wie haben Sie die Nacht empfunden?"

„Es war… schön. Es war… Wahnsinn. Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr ich das all die Jahre vermisst hatte. Meiner Frau nahe zu sein. Und diesmal hat sie… _meinen_ Namen gestöhnt und ich wusste genau, dass sie das diesmal auch wirklich so meint. Dass sie diesmal nicht mit mir schläft und dabei an den Dunklen Lord denkt. Sie war ganz bei mir. Das war eine völlige neue Erfahrung."

„Sie waren die ganze Nacht zusammen?"

„Ja. Wir haben dann erst in den frühen Morgenstunden geschlafen. Das erste Mal haben wir wieder richtig zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen wie früher", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber in der Früh bin ich allein aufgewacht."

„Das heißt, Bellatrix war weg?", fragte Charlotte.

„Ja. Ich habe die ganze Wohnung abgesucht, aber sie war nicht mehr da. Sie hat eine Tasche mit ein paar Sachen von sich mitgenommen und ist zu ihrer Schwester. Ich habe noch nichts von ihr gehört. Narcissa meinte, dass… Bella etwas Zeit braucht. Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich hab doch nichts falsch gemacht, oder?" Er wirkte völlig verzweifelt und hilflos.

„Nein, bestimmt haben Sie nichts falsch gemacht", sagte Charlotte aufmunternd. „Überlegen Sie, was die letzten Wochen passiert ist. Bellatrix ist so langsam im Begriff, sich von ihrem geliebten Lord zu trennen. Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrzehnte, hing sie emotional sehr an ihm, wofür sie nie eine positive Rückmeldung erhalten hat. Das musste sie akzeptieren, dazu noch den Tod des Dunklen Lords. Durch den sie einsehen musste, dass ihr altes Leben für immer vorbei sein wird. Und dann sind da noch Sie und Ihre Ehe. Sie war gezwungen, sich wieder mit ihrem Mann auseinanderzusetzen, den sie all die Jahre weit von sich weggeschoben hat. Der Mann, der sie wirklich geliebt hat, der sie nicht verlassen hat, sondern der immer für sie da war."

„Auf was wollen Sie hinaus?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Ganz einfach. Bellatrix verehrte jahrelang eine Person, die sie niemals erreichen konnte. Wer aber in unmittelbarer Nähe war, das waren doch Sie, Rodolphus. Und Sie begehren Ihre Frau. Bellatrix hat das nie wirklich erwidert, bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen. Weil sie aber jetzt eingesehen hat, dass der Dunkle Lord eine Sackgasse war, beginnt sie jetzt allmählich, sich Ihnen zuzuwenden. Und dann merkt sie auch noch, dass es besser ist, weil sie das bekommt, was sie sich wünscht, körperliche und emotionale Nähe, Befriedigung für ihre Bedürfnisse, solche Dinge. Sie genießt das sogar, aber dann läuft sie davor weg. Können Sie sich keinen Grund vorstellen, warum?"

Rodolphus überlegte, dann sagte er langsam: „Heißt das, dass Bella… ein schlechtes Gewissen hat?"

„Ja, genau das heißt es. Sie hat zwar inzwischen die Fakten abgespeichert, dass der Dunkle Lord tot ist und nie wieder kommen wird, das heißt, ihr Verstand, ihre Vernunft wissen, dass sie die Vergangenheit vergessen und ihren geliebten Herren beiseiteschieben muss. Aber ihre Gefühlswelt hat das noch nicht akzeptiert. In ihrem Herzen hängt sie wahrscheinlich immer noch an dem Dunklen Lord. Wenn sie aber jetzt Ihnen gegenüber genau die Dinge fühlt, die sie sich vom Dunklen Lord immer gewünscht hat, dann gerät sie in einen Interessenkonflikt. Sie hat wahrscheinlich das Gefühl, den Dunklen Lord zu betrügen. Und dann läuft sie weg, das ist eine ganz normale Reaktion."

„Verstehe", sagte Rodolphus leise. Er sah nachdenklich zu Boden. „Ich… Wenn ich sie so sehe, das tut mir weh", gab er schweren Herzens zu. „Ich meine, ich habe mir ja meine Gefühle für meine Frau endlich eingestehen können. Deshalb kann ich es auch heute offen heraus sagen, dass es mir verdammt weh tut, wenn ich Bella so sehe. Sie ist meine Frau, ich liebe sie. Und ich habe verdammte Wut auf den Dunklen Lord, dass er ihr das antut. Was soll ich denn tun? Ich würde ihr so gern helfen, dass alles leichter zu machen."

„Ich habe Ihnen in der Vergangenheit ja schon gesagt, dass… Sie Ihrer Frau Zeit geben müssen", sagte Charlotte ernst. Es tat ihr Leid und sie empfand Mitleid für den Mann, der wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihr saß. „Das Akzeptieren braucht Zeit. Es ist verständlich, dass Sie Ihrer Frau helfen wollen, aber schlussendlich muss Sie es selber schaffen. Sie können Sie nur auf einen guten Weg bringen und sie unterstützen, indem Sie für sie da sind. Bellatrix wird jetzt innerlich sehr aufgewühlt sein. Lassen Sie ihr ein paar Tage Freiraum für sich. Sie wird wieder runterkommen und zu Ihnen zurückgehen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wo das alles hinführen soll", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich bewundere ja Ihre Zuversicht. Sie wird mich niemals so sehen wie den Dunklen Lord. Wir haben geheiratet, nur damit wir unsere Familien zufriedenstellen. Und Bellatrix wahrscheinlich nur, weil der Dunkle Lord für sie unerreichbar war. Selbst wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, ihre Eltern hätten es nicht zugelassen. Der Dunkle Lord stammt nicht aus einer reinblütigen Familie."

„Trägt Ihre Frau eigentlich mittlerweile ihren Ehering?"

„Nein, auch wenn ich es mir wünschen würde. Sie ist nicht so weit, wenn sie es überhaupt jemals sein wird", sagte Rodolphus missmutig.

„Ein paar Jahre und Jahrzehnte, Mr. Lestrange, die man in einen anderen Menschen investiert hat, selbst wenn nie etwas zurückkam, die gibt man nicht einfach so auf", erklärte Charlotte. „Es ist ein schmerzhafter und langwieriger Prozess so jemanden zurückzulassen. Zumal Ihr gesamtes Leben darauf ausgerichtet war. Überlegen Sie mal, was Sie beide alles für den Dunklen Lord durchgestanden haben, was Sie für ihn getan haben."

Rodolphus schnaubte. „Ja und wofür das Ganze? Ich habe meine Frau verloren, wir haben unser Leben verloren, wir haben alles verloren. Noch dazu saßen wir in Askaban für nichts. Wir haben schreckliche Dinge getan für nichts. Und jetzt ist der Dunkle Lord weg, aber wir bleiben mit dem Scherbenhaufen zurück. Es macht mich so verdammt wütend! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so reden würde, aber… Ich hasse den Dunklen Lord dafür, dass er unsere Ehe zerstört hat."

„Natürlich tun Sie das und Ihre Wut ist gerechtfertigt!", sagte Charlotte, froh, dass Rodolphus das gesagt hatte. Offenbar hatte sie zumindest bei ihm schon eine entscheidende Veränderung bewirken können. „Sie und Bellatrix sind wütend. Zurecht! Aber diese Wut vereint sie. Sie sind beide auf den Dunklen Lord wütend. Erinnern Sie sich, wie ich gesagt habe, dass Sie endlich miteinander reden müssen? Sie müssen auch miteinander fühlen. Mit Ihren Gefühlen auf eine Ebene kommen."

„Bellatrix liebt mich nicht…"

„Ich rede nicht von Liebe, Mr. Lestrange. Vielleicht wird Ihre Frau nie in der Lage sein, Ihnen die Gefühle entgegenzubringen, die Sie als ihr Mann eigentlich verdienen. Dennoch verbindet Sie sehr viel. Diese 28 Jahre oder sogar mehr haben Sie zusammen verbracht, Sie kennen sich so gut, wie es der Dunkle Lord niemals gekonnt hätte, weil er sich nicht dafür interessiert hat. Ihre Vergangenheit, Askaban, Ihre Wut, das haben Sie gemeinsam, das vereint Sie. Darauf müssen Sie bauen, wenn Sie Bellatrix wieder für sich gewinnen wollen."

Er sah sie etwas verständnislos an. Charlotte beließ es dabei und drang nicht weiter auf ihn ein. Sie war sich sicher, dass er früher oder später begreifen würde, was sie meinte.

„Momentan ist sie noch nicht soweit, dass sie sich eingesteht, welche Bedeutung Sie für sie haben", sagte sie weiter. „Momentan ist sie noch hin und hergerissen zwischen ihren alten Gefühlen und dem, was neu in ihr hochkommt. Das wirft sie in diesen Interessenkonflikt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich beruhigen wird. Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen, Mr. Lestrange, sondern freuen Sie sich über die Dinge, die Sie bisher erreicht haben. Ihre Frau und Sie haben große Fortschritte gemacht. Und es gefällt Ihnen doch, oder, so wie sich alles entwickelt?"

„Ja. Ja, das tut es wirklich."

„Sehen Sie. Ihre Frau hat es einfach sehr schwer im Moment, aber es wird besser werden. Noch sind die Wunden sehr frisch und können bei solchen Gelegenheiten wie Ihrem Hochzeitstag wieder aufreißen. Aber irgendwann werden die Wunden verheilen."

„Von Wunden bleiben in der Regel Narben zurück", warf Rodolphus ein.

„Das ist richtig. Aber Narben können nicht mehr aufreißen. Sie schmerzen vielleicht noch ab und zu, aber irgendwann haben wir vergessen, dass es die Wunde gab. Ihre Frau braucht einfach Zeit und Geduld, damit sie all diese Dinge richtig ordnen kann. Bedenken Sie, dass Sie gerade einmal vor zwei Monaten aus Askaban entlassen wurden und so lang kommen Sie zu mir. In dieser kurzen Zeitspanne ist aber sehr viel passiert, viel, was ich als positiv einschätzen würde. Stimmen Sie mir zu? Gefällt Ihnen nicht, wie sich alles entwickelt?"

„Doch eigentlich schon", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich bekomme meine Frau zurück, die ich mal geheiratet habe, und wir fangen langsam an, eine richtige Ehe zu führen, die wir früher nicht hatten."

„Sehen Sie. Es hat sich doch schon viel getan. Seien Sie zuversichtlich, Ihre Frau braucht einfach nur einen Moment, um mit dem klar zu kommen, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist. Sie muss ihre Gefühle jetzt wieder neu einordnen. Das ist am Anfang immer sehr viel, deshalb laufen wir erst mal weg. Wir sind verschreckt und dann laufen wir erst mal davon. Ich würde Bellatrix auch so einschätzen, dass sie so ein Mensch ist."

„Ja, das ist wahr. Das ist sie tatsächlich", sagte Rodolphus und grinste.

„Sehen Sie. Mit der Zeit aber denken wir besser darüber nach und können besser mit dem umgehen."

Rodolphus nickte. „Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht. Das ist auch für mich alles… ungewohnt."

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut", sagte Charlotte verständnisvoll. „Reden wir am besten nächste Woche zu dritt darüber."


	11. Kapitel 11: Gefühle

_bellovettrix: Yes, love is in the air. :)_

 _Meine lieben Leser, dies wird das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte sein. Danach kommt dann noch der Epilog._

* * *

Wie zu erwarten, meldete sich Bellatrix nicht. Ihre Schwester Narcissa überbrachte Rodolphus ein paar Tage nach Bellas Verschwinden eine Nachricht über den Kamin.

„Bella geht es gut", sagte sie. „Sie sagt, dass sie noch ein bisschen Zeit braucht, aber sie wird bald wieder zu dir kommen."

Es war alles und Rodolphus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich damit zufrieden zu geben. Er war wütend auf Bellatrix und er hätte am liebsten irgendetwas kurz und klein geschlagen, aber er wusste, dass das Zerstören von Gegenständen keine passende Lösung war, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als zu warten. In solchen Momenten hatte er immer das Bedürfnis, mit der Eheberaterin zu sprechen.

Zu allem Überfluss meldete sich Charlotte Lefay bei ihm und gab ihm Bescheid, dass ihr nächstes Treffen ausfallen musste, weil sie für ein paar Tage verreisen musste.

„Tut mir wirklich sehr Leid. Wir verschieben unsere Sitzung auf die Woche darauf, selber Tag, selbe Uhrzeit."

Danach fühlte sich Rodolphus seltsam verlassen von allen. Die Wohnung war still und leer und er wusste nicht, wohin mit sich. Er entschloss sich schließlich, in die Stadt zu gehen. Ein Spaziergang und ein paar Gläser Feuerwhiskey im _Tropfenden Kessel_ brachten ihn hoffentlich auf andere Gedanken.

* * *

Mittags war das Lokal meist gut besucht von Hexen und Zauberern, die in ihrer Pause dort aßen. Rodolphus war froh, dass es sehr voll war, sodass er in der Menge der Gäste unterging und ihn niemand bemerkte. Er suchte sich einen Platz am Tresen und bestellte sich eine Flasche. Tom, der Wirt, der die Getränke ausschenkte, musterte ihn einen Moment. Natürlich erkannte er Rodolphus, er war aber glücklicherweise so umsichtig und sagte nichts.

Rodolphus schenkte sich ein Glas ein und trank seinen Inhalt mit einem Zug aus. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seinem Hals, aber es hauchte ihm neues Leben ein und der Alkohol gab ihm die nötige Entspannung, die er in den letzten Tagen vermisst hatte. Während er trank, konnte er seine Sorgen und Bellatrix wenigstens für kurze Zeit vergessen.

Schon bald leerte sich das Lokal und bis zum frühen Nachmittag waren die meisten Gäste gegangen. Nur Rodolphus saß noch. Er hatte die Flasche Feuerwhiskey zur Hälfte ausgetrunken und füllte gerade sein Glas neu auf, als sich die Tür zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ öffnete und vier Personen hereintraten. Rodolphus hätte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wenn er nicht durch das Lachen eines Mädchens, das ihm nur allzu bekannt vorkam, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden wäre.

„Ich finde es toll, dass wir uns mal wieder getroffen haben, Vanessa. Es ist so lange her, dass ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was aus dir geworden ist nach der Schule."

Die Person, die das gesagt hatte, war keine geringere als Hermine Granger. Mit ihr herein kamen Vanessa Lenormand, die ihre Tochter in einem Tragekörbchen dabei hatte, und Amycus Carrow.

„Ihr kennt euch aus der Schule?", fragte Amycus.

„Hermine war eigentlich in meinem Jahrgang, auch wenn sie in der siebten Klasse nicht mehr da war", erklärte Vanessa.

„Verstehe", sagte Amycus.

„Du hast deinen Abschluss später nachgemacht, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine.

„Bei mir ging das ja leider nicht", sagte Vanessa. „Weil die Kleine ja kam."

„Ich bin ja jetzt auch beim Ministerium. Teile von dem… Programm", sie warf Amycus einen kurzen Blick zu, „waren meine Idee. Ich hab mich bei Kingsley dafür eingesetzt."

„Das war sehr gut, ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar", sagte Vanessa und lächelte glücklich. „So kann Amycus seine Tochter sehen und wir…" Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. „So können wir zusammen sein."

Amycus wirkte vor Hermine peinlich berührt und sah beschämt zur Seite. Vanessa knuffte ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Was denn? Das ist doch so! Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte. Und Alexia braucht ihren Vater. Von daher bin ich Hermine schon dankbar."

Hermine lächelte verlegen.

„Na dann, gehen wir mal", sagte Amycus, dem anzumerken war, dass er der Situation gerne entfliehen wollte.

„Ich will Sie nicht länger aufhalten", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe ja selbst eine Verabredung. Viel Spaß!"

Vanessa und Amycus gingen an Rodolphus vorbei zum Hinterausgang. Sie hatten ihn offenbar nicht bemerkt, wie er ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte. Hermine Granger allerdings hatte Rodolphus entdeckt und kam nun langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hi", sagte sie freundlich. „Sie sind doch Rabastans Bruder? Rodolphus, oder?"

Rodolphus hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf ein Gespräch. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, das junge Mädchen wäre von dannen gezogen, aber er wollte sie auch nicht rüde abweisen, deshalb nickte er und sagte: „Ja."

„Darf ich?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf den Barhocker neben Rodolphus.

Er sah sie einen Moment an, dann nickte er widerwillig. Hermine bedankte sich und setzt sich neben ihn.

„Ich warte auf Rabastan. Wir sind verabredet. Wir wollen ins Café Eis essen gehen."

„Sehr schön… für Sie beide", sagte Rodolphus trocken und mit viel Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ganz in Ordnung", sagte Rodolphus kurz angebunden.

„Sie sehen nicht so aus, wenn ich das bemerken darf", meinte Hermine. „Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

„Nein."

„Ist Ihre Frau gar nicht da? Sind Sie alleine hier?"

„Nein, sie ist nicht da, aber das sollte Ihnen ja eigentlich entgegenkommen." Rodolphus erinnerte sich an den Tag, als Hermine Granger und ihre Freunde mit den Greifern im Malfoy Haus angekommen waren. Seine Frau hatte gegenüber der muggelgeborenen Hexe nicht gerade Gastfreundschaft an den Tag gelegt. Er konnte sich denken, dass Hermine auf eine weitere Begegnung mit Bellatrix gut und gerne verzichten konnte.

„Ja."

Schweigen entstand zwischen ihnen. Hermine schien zu spüren, dass Rodolphus nicht scharf auf eine Unterhaltung mit ihr war.

„Ähm, Rabastan und ich gehen in die Winkelgasse. Haben Sie vielleicht Lust, mitzukommen?"

Er blickte sie entgeistert an. Hatte er sich gerade verhört?

„War das eine ernstgemeinte Frage, Ms. Granger?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine selbstsicher. „Das war eine ernstgemeinte Frage. Sie sehen… nicht so glücklich aus und… könnten etwas Gesellschaft vertragen. Ich bin mir sicher, Rabastan würde sich freuen."

„Ich will die Romantik zwischen den Turteltäubchen nicht stören", sagte Rodolphus und leerte sein Glas mit einem kräftigen Schluck.

„Ach, was. Rabastan hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen und außerdem könnten wir uns dann endlich mal kennenlernen. Ich bin schon seit längerer Zeit mit Ihrem Bruder zusammen, aber ich kenne seine Familie gar nicht. Was halten Sie davon?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Rodolphus, der eigentlich nur gerne seine Ruhe haben wollte. Als er sich ein neues Glas einschenken wollte, nahm ihm Hermine die Flasche weg.

„Hey, was soll denn das?!", fragte er erbost.

„Alkohol konserviert, aber er löst keine Probleme, Mr. Lestrange", sagte sie und grinste frech.

Ehe Rodolphus etwas sagen konnte, kam Rabastan zur Tür herein.

„Hey", sagte er und küsste Hermine. „Sorry für die Verspätung, aber wie ich sehe, amüsierst du dich schon", meinte er mit Blick auf seinen Bruder. „Rodolphus, was machst du denn hier?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?"

„Ich habe deinen Bruder eben gefragt, ob er mitkommen möchte", sagte Hermine an Rabastan gewandt. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, was ist mit dir?"

Rabastan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Dann komm doch mit, Rodolphus."

Er seufzte. Er sah ihre Blicke und konnte nicht nein sagen. Schließlich willigte er ein. Er hatte keine große Erwartung mehr an den Tag, doch der Nachmittag mit Rabastan und Hermine gestaltete sich dann doch als ganz annehmbar für Rodolphus. Das verliebte Pärchen brachte ihn auf andere Gedanken, sodass er sogar für ein paar Stunden die Sorgen um seine Frau vergaß. Seit Tagen war ihm mal wieder zum Lachen zumute und er musste am Ende zugeben, dass er es nicht bereut hatte, Hermine Granger näher kennenzulernen.

* * *

Am frühen Abend kehrte er mit einer deutlich besseren Stimmung nach Hause zurück. Als er in die Küche kam, um sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken, erstarrte er. Bellatrix saß am Tisch. Entgeistert blieb Rodolphus in der Tür stehen. Mit seiner Frau hätte er niemals gerechnet.

„Äh, Bella… Was… machst du denn hier? Seit wann bist du zurück?"

„Bin vorhin gekommen", sagte sie. Sie trug einen Reiseumhang über ihrem Kleid.

Rodolphus brauchte einen Moment, bis er die Situation richtig fassen und begreifen konnte.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte er erbost, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du bist einfach verschwunden ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen!"

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Warum bist du eigentlich gegangen? Ich meine, war es so… schrecklich mit mir?", fragte Rodolphus. „Ich hab mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, an was es liegen könnte."

„Rodolphus…"

„Charlotte hat gesagt, dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast wegen dem Dunklen Lord und dass das alles ein bisschen zu viel auf einmal war…"

„Rodolphus…"

Bellatrix erhob sich von ihrem Platz und kam auf ihn zu. Sie stand dicht vor ihn und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sei still und küss mich", sagte sie und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn zu sich herangezogen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen.

Rodolphus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Sie drängte ihn zurück, sodass er mit dem Rücken an den Küchenschrank stieß. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Oberkörper und ehe er etwas tun konnte, hatte sie ihm bereits den Umhang ausgezogen und war mit seiner Hose beschäftigt. Er wurde völlig übermannt von ihrer Annäherung. Er konnte nicht anders, als auf sie einzugehen. Die vergangenen Tage ohne sie waren zu lang gewesen, wie er jetzt merkte. Sie waren zu lange getrennt gewesen und er hatte einiges nachzuholen.

Er tat es ihr gleich und zog ihr ihr Kleid aus, das sie trug, während er sie aus der Küche hinaus in den Flur dirigierte. Sie küssten sich heftig und ihre Hände erkundeten den Körper des anderen. Sie wollten in ihr Schlafzimmer, doch ihre Lust und ihre Leidenschaft waren zu stark, sodass sie spontan das Wohnzimmer mit dem Sofa wählten, welches näher lag.

* * *

Rodolphus und Bellatrix waren heute Charlotte Lefays letzte Klienten. Am frühen Abend kamen sie in ihrer Praxis an. Die junge Frau hatte sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkt.

„Hallo, gehen Sie schon mal rein. Ich komme gleich."

„Wo waren Sie denn letzte Woche? Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie verreist sind", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Ich war auf einer Fortbildung. Ich habe sehr spontan noch einen Platz dort bekommen, deshalb musste ich nach New York reisen", erklärte Charlotte.

„New York, interessant", meinte Rodolphus. Er blieb im Vorzimmer stehen.

„Kann ich heute mit Ihnen erst mal allein reden?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Ähm, natürlich", sagte Charlotte. „Wie kommt das?"

Bellatrix und Rodolphus wechselten einen Blick miteinander, dann sagte Bellatrix: „Es geht nur um das, was vor Kurzem an unserem Hochzeitstag passiert ist."

Charlotte nickte. „OK. Wer möchte zuerst?"

Bellatrix betrat ihr Praxiszimmer zuerst, während Rodolphus draußen wartete. Sie nahm auf dem Sofa gegenüber Charlotte Platz und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Also, was möchten Sie gerne sagen? Wie ich sehe, sind Sie nach Hause zu Ihrem Mann zurückgekehrt? Wie lange waren Sie bei Ihrer Schwester?"

„Nur ein paar Tage", sagte Bellatrix. „Dann habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich und mein Schwager, Lucius, vertragen uns nicht so gut. Deshalb bin ich nicht so lange dort geblieben. Ich bin dann nach Hause gegangen. Rodolphus war allerdings nicht da. Ich habe gewartet, bis er kam."

„Wie hat Ihr Mann reagiert, als Sie wieder aufgetaucht sind?"

„Er war natürlich sauer. Er hat sich ziemlich große Sorgen um mich gemacht. Er dachte schon, dass es an ihm lag. Ich hab nichts gesagt, außer, dass er still sein und mich küssen soll."

Charlotte sah sie verwundert an. „Das heißt, Sie und Ihr Mann…"

„Ja", sagte Bellatrix und nickte. „Ich habe ihn noch in der Küche ausgezogen und dann… Wir haben es nicht mehr ganz ins Schlafzimmer geschafft, deshalb musste das Sofa herhalten." Sie sah unschuldig drein, konnte aber nicht verbergen, dass ihre Wangen sich röteten. „Nach unserem Hochzeitstag konnte ich ihn erst mal irgendwie nicht sehen. Das kam alles so plötzlich nach der langen Zeit, dass ich erst mal ein bisschen Abstand gebraucht habe. Die paar Tage ohne ihn hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Da wurde mir auf einmal bewusst, dass er mir fehlt. Zum ersten Mal seit wir verheiratet sind, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mir Rodolphus fehlt. Ich habe auf einmal gemerkt, was er mir wirklich bedeutet. Dann bin ich zurück."

„Wie haben Sie Ihren Hochzeitstag erlebt?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

„Es kam alles sehr… unvorbereitet. Rodolphus hatte es wirklich geschafft, mich zu überraschen. Er hat ein Abendessen organisiert mit allem, was ich gerne esse. Er hatte sogar ein Geschenk." Sie hob ihre Hand, damit Charlotte das Armband sehen konnte, dass ihr Mann ihr geschenkt hatte. „Da habe ich gesehen, wie gut er mich eigentlich kennt. Als wir danach auf dem Sofa saßen und er mich geküsst hat, war ich erst mal… ein bisschen vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie lange es her ist, dass Rodolphus und ich uns geküsst haben."

„War es gut?"

„Ja. Ich war so überrascht, aber es war so verdammt gut", sagte Bellatrix und sie klang beinahe sehnsüchtig. „Es war… toll und irgendwie… habe ich einfach alle Zweifel und meinen Verstand beiseitegeschoben und habe versucht, es zu genießen, was er tat."

„Haben Sie es genossen?"

„Ja", sagte Bellatrix leise. Ihr Blick war abgeschweift. Sie schwelgte in den Erinnerungen an den Abend. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie schön es ist. Ich bin schließlich darauf eingegangen und wir sind im Bett gelandet." Sie grinste. „Ich hatte auch vergessen, wie gut Rodolphus in manchen Dingen ist. Wir hatten die ganze Nacht den besten Sex unserer gesamten Ehe." Ihre Wangen nahmen noch einen tieferen Rotton an.

„Wenn es so gut war, warum sind Sie dann weggelaufen?", fragte Charlotte.

„In der Nacht habe ich an nichts anderes gedacht als an Rodolphus." Sie sah verlegen drein und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hab mich so hinreißen lassen, dass ich alles habe mit mir machen lassen. Ich konnte gar nicht anders. Und ich wusste nicht, dass ich so laut stöhnen konnte."

„Wollten Sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in besagter Nacht, dass Ihr Mann aufhört?", fragte Charlotte.

„Nein, nie. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass wir ewig so weitermachen, aber… Irgendwann sind wir dann eingeschlafen. Ich war sehr erschöpft, aber so… zufrieden wie noch nie zuvor. Ich bin sehr früh aufgewacht und da ist mir erst richtig bewusst geworden, was wir eigentlich getan hatten. Ich habe mich irgendwie… vor mir selber geschämt. Ich habe mich so gehen lassen und ich… Als ich da so neben Rodolphus lag, habe ich an den Dunklen Lord gedacht. Ich hatte auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich habe mir gedacht, was der Dunkle Lord wohl denken würde, wenn er mich in der Nacht gesehen hätte. Ich habe mich so geschämt, dass ich weggelaufen bin. Rodolphus hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ihm das gesagt haben."

„Es war eine Vermutung, die ich hatte, Bellatrix, denn es war für mich das Naheliegende", erklärte Charlotte. „Und offenbar lag ich richtig. Sie hatten tatsächlich gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord ein schlechtes Gewissen."

„Ich weiß, dass das blöd war und dass ich Rodolphus…"

„Nein, Bellatrix, das war nicht blöd", unterbrach Charlotte sie. „Was Sie erlebt haben, war eine natürliche Reaktion. Bedenken Sie, welche Bedeutung der Dunkle Lord für Sie hatte. Ich habe schon zu Ihrem Mann gesagt, dass man so etwas nicht einfach von heute auf morgen wegwirft. Sie brauchen Zeit dafür."

„Ja. Ich brauche wirklich noch etwas dafür", sagte Bellatrix und nickte. „Es ist schon viel besser geworden. Ich komme besser zurecht, aber… diese intimen Momente, die ich mir immer mit dem Dunklen Lord gewünscht habe… Das war einfach noch in mir drin und als dann Rodolphus kam, war das für den Moment einfach etwas zu viel. Ich glaube aber, dass ich mich wieder gefangen habe, als ich ein bisschen Abstand bekommen habe."

„Als Sie nach Hause zurück sind, haben Sie und Ihr Mann miteinander geschlafen? Das war das zweite Mal. Wie haben Sie das denn empfunden? Hatten Sie danach auch eine schlechtes Gewissen?"

„Nein. Ich wollte es. Ich wollte Rodolphus. Und danach habe ich nicht mehr an den Dunklen Lord gedacht."

„Leider musste ich ja den Termin letzte Woche verschieben, weil ich kurzfristig verreist bin", sagte Charlotte. „Deshalb war zwischen unserem letzten Treffen und heute etwas mehr Zeit. Wie ist es Ihnen in den letzten zwei Wochen seit Ihrem Hochzeitstag ergangen? Und natürlich seit Sie und Rodolphus wieder zusammen sind."

Bellatrix grinste vielsagend. „Seit ich wieder bei ihm bin… Nun ja, was soll ich sagen? Wir hatten in den letzten beiden Wochen mehr Sex als in all den 28 Jahren unserer Ehe davor. Und vor allem überall. In der ganzen Wohnung, nur den Balkon haben wir ausgelassen. Ich bin völlig… baff, was mein Mann alles so kann. Und es ist verdammt gut. Ich kann irgendwie… gar nicht mehr aufhören. Wir sind ständig nur miteinander beschäftigt. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich 18 und… frisch verheiratet." Sie lachte plötzlich laut auf. „Ich komme mir vor wie ein verliebter Teenager! Warum erzähle ich Ihnen das gerade?"

Auch Charlotte musste grinsen. Sie hatte Bellatrix Lestrange noch nie so ausgelassen, locker und gut gelaunt gesehen wie im Moment. Die Beziehung der beiden Eheleute hatte sich merklich gebessert und offenbar war auch ihr Privatleben angeheizt worden. Es freute Charlotte, wenn es den beiden Lestranges gut ging.

„Ihnen geht es gut damit, Bellatrix. Das merkt man Ihnen an", sagte Charlotte. „Deshalb können Sie das selbstbewusst nach außen tragen. Weil es sich _gut_ für Sie anfühlt. Und für Ihren Mann auch. Er genießt es auch. Er freut sich, dass es Ihnen gut geht."

„Rodolphus, er macht sich immer so viele Gedanken darüber, dass es mir gut geht", sagte Bellatrix.

„Er liebt Sie", sagte Charlotte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Das habe ich verstanden."

„Lieben Sie Ihren Mann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Diese Gefühle hatte ich immer nur für den Dunklen Lord. Für Rodolphus habe ich… nie so etwas empfunden und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals können werde. Ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er da ist und dass er immer für mich da war. Ich schätze ihn, als Person und als meinen Mann. Ich habe erkannt, welchen Wert er eigentlich für mich hat. Ich habe verstanden, dass ich ihn brauche. Und dass er nicht selbstverständlich ist, sondern dass ich ihm Wertschätzung entgegenbringen muss. Denn die verdient er. Meine Gefühle für ihn sind… Es ist schwierig. Ich mag ihn und ich möchte mit ihm zusammen sein."

„Das hört sich sehr gut an", sagte Charlotte. „Wollen Sie Rodolphus das sagen?"

Bellatrix sah Charlotte für einen Moment ein bisschen geschockt auf diesen Vorschlag hin an, dann nickte sie langsam. „Ja, gut."

„Ich hatte ohnehin eine Übung für Sie beide vorbereitet", sagte Charlotte. „Dann werde ich mal Ihren Mann reinbitten."

Rodolphus trat vorsichtig herein und setzte sich neben Bellatrix.

„Also, ich habe eine Übung für Sie beide. Ich möchte heute, dass Sie sich Ihre Gefühle sagen, die Sie für den anderen haben", sagte Charlotte. „Rodolphus, möchten Sie anfangen?"

Er nickte unsicher. „Bella, du bist meine Frau und damit alles für mich. Du bedeutest mir alles und wenn ich dich nicht gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich so manche Situation mit Sicherheit nicht überstanden." Er atmete tief durch. „Als wir in Askaban waren, hat mich der Gedanke daran, dem Dunklen Lord eines Tages wieder zu dienen, irgendwie am Leben gehalten, sodass ich die Dementoren aushalten konnte, aber der Gedanke an dich, meine Frau, der hat mir Hoffnung gegeben, dass wir irgendwann wieder zusammen in Freiheit sein können. Ich wollte nie mit einer anderen Frau zusammen sein als mit dir." Er wechselte mit Charlotte einen kurzen Blick, die ihm ermunternd zunickte. „Ich liebe dich, Bella", sagte er abschließend.

„Bellatrix."

„Rodolphus, du bist mein Mann seit 28 Jahren mittlerweile. Ich war in dieser Zeit nicht fair zu dir, ich habe dich… oft sehr schlecht behandelt. Das habe ich inzwischen erkannt. Ich habe heute eingesehen, wie viel du mir eigentlich bedeutest. Ich habe es einfach nur nie wertgeschätzt, dass du immer für mich da warst. Du bist mir sehr wichtig. Ich könnte nicht ohne dich. Ich hätte nicht allein Askaban bleiben können, während du draußen bist. Ich hätte nicht getrennt von dir sein können. Ich, ähm, habe eine Überraschung für dich." Sie druckste etwas herum. „Ich habe mich über dein Geschenk zu unserem Hochzeitstag sehr gefreut und ich hatte hinterher ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil… ich nichts für dich hatte. Deshalb habe ich mir etwas überlegt. Es wird dir gefallen", sagte sie, dann griff sie in ihre Umhangtasche und holte eine kleine Schatulle heraus. „Ich konnte ihn nie tragen, solange der Dunkle Lord noch da war und meine ganze… Hingabe ihm galt. Aber ich habe ihn immer aufbewahrt. Genauso wie du war er immer da, aber… Ich habe ihn nie wirklich Teil meines Lebens werden lassen. Das hat sich bei dir ja geändert und deshalb dachte ich mir, dass es an der Zeit ist. Ich fühle mich jetzt bereit dafür."

Sie öffnete die Schatulle und holte einen schmalen, goldenen Ring heraus. Rodolphus blieb vor Staunen glatt der Mund offen stehen. Es war ihr Ehering.

„Bella…", sagte er nur. „Das ist…"

Bellatrix nahm den Ring und streifte ihn über ihren Ringfinger, dann legte sie ihre Hand neben die von Rodolphus, wo er seinen Ehering trug. „Sieht doch nicht schlecht aus, oder?"

„Wie finden Sie das, Rodolphus?", fragte Charlotte.

„Das freut mich", sagte Rodolphus, der es kaum fassen konnte. „Das ist wirklich ein… tolles Geschenk. Das schönste seit langem."


	12. Kapitel 12: Epilog

_bellovettrix: Unfortunately all stories have to come to an end. :)_

 _NinaSays: Ich dachte schon, mein Email- Programm geht nicht mehr, dabei waren es so viele Benachrichtigungen zu deinen Reviews. Das hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Aber auf alle werde ich wohl nicht mehr antworten können. Da wäre die Reviewantwort länger als das Kapitel. *lol* Deshalb nur zum letzten etwas: Klar ist Bella hier nicht so verrückt wie in den Büchern. Sie kämpft ja nicht mehr für den Lord, sondern hat es gelernt, gewisse Dinge zu hinterfragen und hinter sich zu lassen. Die Eheberatung hat ihr geholfen, dass sie zu Rodolphus zurückfindet. Ihren Ehering wieder zu tragen, war ihre Art, ihrem Mann zu zeigen, dass sie sich geändert hat und dass er für sie wichtig ist._

* * *

 _Sechs Monate später_

„Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, dass ich zum letzten Mal hier war", raunte Bellatrix, während sie ihren Blick gedankenverloren durch die Eingangshalle schweifen ließ.

„Ja, hat sich aber gar nicht verändert", sagte Rodolphus.

Das Lestrange- Anwesen war genauso, wie sie es vor fast zwanzig Jahren verlassen hatten. Alle Möbel standen noch dort, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatten, und alle Bilder mit den Vorfahren aus Rodolphus´ Familie hingen noch am ihrem angestammten Platz. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich nur eine dicke Staubschicht über alles gelegt und überall waren Spinnweben.

Sie durchquerten langsam die große, hohe Eingangshalle und gingen weiter in den Salon. Das Sofa und die Sessel waren mit Decken abgedeckt worden. Rodolphus zog sie vorsichtig herunter und klopfte die Kissen aus. Der Stoff spie Staubwolken aus.

„Es muss alles neu hergerichtet werden und ohne Zauberstab können wir nicht viel machen", meinte er mit einem Schmunzeln. „Wahrscheinlich müssen wir jemanden beauftragen. Das kann dauern."

„Gehen wir rauf", schlug Bellatrix vor.

Ihr Schlafzimmer sah noch genauso so aus, wie sie es verlassen hatten. Rodolphus staunte nicht schlecht, als er ihre grün- silberne Bettdecke sah, mit der sie vor ihrer Inhaftierung geschlafen hatten. Vor so langer Zeit…

Bellatrix öffnete ihren Schrank, wo sie ihre Umhänge aufbewahrt hatten. Ihre Kleidung lag noch genauso in den Fächern, wie sie sie damals zurückgelassen hatte. Sie sah ihre Kleider, die sie zu offiziellen Anlässen getragen hatte. Die meisten waren schwarz oder dunkelblau, wie sie es gerne mochte. Nur eines war blutrot. Rodolphus hatte es ihr zu einem Ball geschenkt. Sogar ihre Todesserumhänge waren noch da. Daneben lagen die Masken, die sie benutzt hatten, um ihre Gesichter zu verbergen.

Bellatrix nahm einen der Umhänge und ließ ihn durch ihre Hände gleiten. Einst hatte es ihr viel bedeutet, diesen Umhang zu tragen, doch heute war es einfach nur noch ein Umhang wie jeder andere.

„Unsere alten Sachen?", fragte Rodolphus und legte sanft seine Hände auf ihre Taille.

Bellatrix nickte. Rodolphus ergriff vorsichtig eine Maske und betrachtete sie. „Damit sind viele Erinnerungen verknüpft. Das war ein beträchtlicher Teil unseres Lebens. Willst du die Sachen aufbewahren?"

Bellatrix überlegte. Es stimmte, dass die alten Sachen aus ihrer Todesserzeit symbolisch für einen Lebensabschnitt standen, doch dieser war abgeschlossen. Dank Charlotte Lefay hatte Bellatrix gelernt, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und nach vorne zu sehen. Es schmerzte nicht mehr, die alten Sachen zu sehen und an alte Zeiten erinnert zu werden. Sie war bereit den Teil ihres Lebens anzunehmen und endgültig abzuschließen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten… die Sachen nicht aufheben", sagte sie ruhig. „Packen wir alles in eine Kiste und… verbrennen wir alles."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Rodolphus überrascht.

„Ja. Wir sollten so eine Art… Ritual machen, um es abzuschließen. Ich glaube, Charlotte Lefay würde das gut finden." Bellatrix grinste.

Rodolphus lachte leise auf. „Ja, das wäre die Art von Therapie, die Charlotte vorschlagen würde. Ich suche mal eine Kiste."

Ein passendes Behältnis war schnell gefunden. Sie packten die alten Umhänge und Masken hinein und verschlossen sie. Sie trugen die Kiste nach unten in den Salon, wo sich der Kamin befand.

Rodolphus legte eine paar dünne Holzscheite in den Kamin, dann stellte er die Kiste in die Feuerstelle.

„Wie zündet man etwas ohne Zauberstab an?", fragte Bellatrix. „Kannst du das auf Muggelart?"

„Ich habe es gelernt, ja", sagte Rodolphus voller Stolz und zog eine Schachtel Streichhölzer aus seiner Tasche. „Jemand, der Pfeife raucht, hat es mir gezeigt. Er ist auch bei uns im Programm und hat auch keinen Zauberstab. Ich sag dir, er hat… geflucht, aber irgendwann hatte er den Dreh raus mit den Dingern. Ich hoffe, ich kriege es richtig hin."

„Ich verlass mich darauf, dass mein Mann das hinkriegt", sagte Bellatrix und klopfte Rodolphus auf die Schulter.

Ein paar Augenblicke später war das Feuer entzündet und die Flammen züngelten um die Holzscheite und drangen langsam durch die Schachtel. Ein angenehmer Geruch von brennendem Holz erfüllte die Luft.

„Da geht es dahin. In Rauch auf", meinte Rodolphus. „Unsere Vergangenheit."

„Es ist gut so", sagte Bellatrix. „Dann kann die Vergangenheit ruhen und auf das eine bessere Zukunft kommen möge."

Sie sahen gedankenverloren in die Flammen, bis das Feuer die letzten Reste der Schachtel verschlungen hatte. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, für jeden von ihnen bedeutete dieser Moment etwas anderes. Doch in einem waren sie sich einig: Es war ein Abschluss. Ihre Vergangenheit lag hinter ihnen.

* * *

Bellatrix fühlte sich zurück in ihrem alten Haus sehr wohl und viel besser als in der kleinen, engen Wohnung in London. Sie war froh und überglücklich, dass das Ministerium ihren Antrag endlich bewilligt hatte. Die Renovierungsarbeiten gingen gut voran und ihr Haus war beinahe wieder in seinem alten Zustand.

Bellatrix hatte wieder regelmäßig Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester Narcissa und Rodolphus traf sich ab und an mit seinem Bruder und ein paar ihrer alten Todesserkollegen, die auch an dem Resozialisierungsprogramm teilnahmen. Langsam aber sicher kehrten sie zu ihrem alten Leben zurück, dass sie vor Askaban und dem Dunklen Lord gelebt hatten. Die einzige Ausnahme war, dass sie jetzt auch eine gute Ehe führten. Sie aßen zusammen, verbrachten die Tage miteinander und teilten das Bett. Es gab niemandem mehr, der zwischen ihnen stand. Auch der Dunkle Lord nicht.

Es war ein Sonntagabend und die beiden Lestranges saßen im Salon zusammen beim Abendessen. Neben ihnen im Kamin prasselte das Feuer. Draußen schneite es. Bellatrix schenkte sich Wein in ihr Glas, als ihr Mann das Besteck beiseitelegte.

„Bei Merlin, ich habe ja ganz vergessen, dass ich dir etwas erzählen wollte. Stell dir vor", sagte Rodolphus. „Rabastan und ich und ein paar andere haben uns doch gestern wieder im _Tropfenden Kessel_ zum Kartenspielen getroffen."

„Ja. Irgendwas Besonderes?", wollte Bellatrix wissen.

„Und ob", sagte Rodolphus und grinste. „Rate mal, was Rabastan feierlich verkündet hat."

„Was?"

„Dass er Vater wird! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Bellatrix blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen. „Rabastan wird… Vater? Ernsthaft? Mit diesem… Mädchen?"

„Ja, mit Hermine Granger. Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben", sagte Rodolphus. „Das ist… Wahnsinn."

„Rabastan…", meinte Bellatrix und seufzte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was stellt der Kerl nur an? Müssen wir das jetzt gut finden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das finden soll, aber ich habe durch das Programm und die Eheberatung… etwas mehr Gelassenheit gelernt. Wenn Rabastan mit ihr glücklich ist, dann freue ich mich für ihn."

„Was ist mit den anderen? Was machen die jetzt so?"

„Einige arbeiten, ein paar durften auch wieder in ihre Häuser zurück wie wir. Amycus und Vanessa wollen heiraten", erklärte Rodolphus.

„Was hält denn seine Schwester davon?", fragte Bellatrix belustigt.

„Naja, sie zickt ziemlich rum, aber es wird schon. Ich glaube, mit der Kleinen kommt sie schon ganz gut zurecht und Vanessa ist ja aus einer bekannten Reinblutfamilie, also… Kann sie eigentlich nicht viel machen."

„Aber Rabastan", seufzte Bellatrix. „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Ich genauso wenig. Ich hab ja Hermine Granger schon kennengelernt, sie ist ein ganz anständiges Mädchen, auch wenn sie… muggelgeboren ist. Ich meine, Rabastan ist offenbar richtig glücklich mit ihr und ich finde es toll, dass… er doch noch jemanden gefunden hat. Er ist völlig durch den Wind und schon ziemlich aufgeregt."

„Was sagen die Freunde des Mädchens?", wollte Bellatrix wissen, die sich nur allzu bildlich vorstellen konnte, wie wohl der Potter- und der Weasley- Junge auf die Beziehung von Hermine und Rabastan, einem ehemaligen Todesser, reagiert haben mussten.

„Ich habe Potter schon gesehen", sagte Rodolphus. „Begeistert sieht er nicht aus, aber er akzeptiert es, genau wie ich. Liebende soll man ja bekanntlich nicht trennen. Sie kaufen sich jetzt ein Haus zusammen." Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

„Verrückt…", sagte Bellatrix leise.

„Es hat sich viel verändert", bemerkte Rodolphus. „Aber ich würde es nicht anders wollen. Wir haben uns und es könnte nicht besser sein."

Bellatrix grinste, dann stießen sie an.

„Auf unser neues Leben und eine gute Zukunft", sagte Rodolphus.

* * *

„Das ist ja heute unsere letzte Stunde", sagte Charlotte Lefay. „Ein halbes Jahr habe ich Sie beide jetzt begleitet. Wie fühlen Sie sich, wenn Sie zurücksehen?"

„Es ist richtig… komisch, dass wir uns jetzt nicht mehr sehen", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich hatte mich schon so daran gewöhnt, jede Woche zu Ihnen zu kommen. Wenn ich zurückblicke, dann habe ich ein sehr gutes Gefühl. Es hat sich so viel getan. Alles hat sich so gut entwickelt, ich kann es heute selbst noch kaum glauben. Sie haben so viel Positives bewirkt."

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Charlotte. „Wie steht es jetzt um Ihre Ehe?"

„Bellatrix und ich kommen sehr gut zurecht. Manchmal kommt mir das alles wie ein Traum vor", sagte Rodolphus überglücklich. „Bellatrix und ich hatten noch nie eine so… harmonische Beziehung. Wir führen endlich die Ehe, die wir die letzten 28 Jahre nicht hatten. Ich bin… zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich glücklich."

„Man sieht es Ihnen an, dass es Ihnen gut geht", sagte Charlotte. „Wie ist es mit Ihrer Frau?"

„Bellatrix hat sich sehr verändert", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich erkenne Sie gar nicht wieder."

„Gefällt Ihnen die Veränderung, die Ihre Frau durchgemacht hat?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Sie erinnert mich wieder an die Frau, die ich mal geheiratet habe. In die ich mich verliebt habe und an die ich über all die Jahre geglaubt habe. Ich bin so froh, dass diese Bellatrix noch existiert."

Charlotte nickte. „Gutes Stichwort. Wo ist Ihre Frau eigentlich?"

„Sie wartet draußen. Sie kommt gleich."

Rodolphus überlegte, wie er sein Anliegen am besten formulieren sollte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen danken, Ms. Lefay", sagte Rodolphus und er war sich sicher, dass er eine solche Dankbarkeit noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben empfunden hatte. „Ich bin glücklich mit Bella. Es könnte nicht besser sein."

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Charlotte und lächelte. „Ich finde auch, Sie beide haben große Fortschritte gemacht. Und ich freue mich für Sie beide, dass Sie mit Ihrer Ehe zufrieden sind und dass Sie zueinander gefunden haben."

„Sie haben das möglich gemacht", sagte Rodolphus anerkennungsvoll. „Ich kann mich erinnern, als wir angefangen haben. Ich war so skeptisch, ob das irgendwie funktionieren kann, aber jetzt, wo ich sehe, was Sie bewirkt haben, bereue ich nicht, dass ich diesem Programm zugestimmt habe."

„Es war alles bei Ihnen da, Mr. Lestrange", sagte Charlotte. „Ich habe Ihnen bloß geholfen, es wiederzufinden."

„Das mag sein, trotzdem haben Sie so viel für uns getan, was ich Ihnen niemals vergessen werde. Ich möchte Ihnen gerne etwas geben. Als Dankeschön von Bella und mir."

Er schritt zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ seine Frau herein. Bellatrix trug einen Strauß Blumen bei sich, die sie Charlotte überreichte. Charlotte lächelte verlegen und ihre Wangen erröteten sich.

„Vielen Dank!", sagte sie und nahm die Blumen entgegen. Eine Dankeskarte steckte zwischen den Blüten. „Das ist… wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen."

„Wir wollten uns… gebührend verabschieden", sagte Bellatrix. „Und uns bedanken, dass Sie so viel für uns getan haben."

„Bitte, gern geschehen", sagte Charlotte, die peinlich berührt war. „Ich wünsche Ihnen auf Ihrem weiteren Weg alles Gute. Passen Sie auf sich auf."

„Machen wir und sollten wir irgendwann wieder eine Eheberatung brauchen", sagte Rodolphus lachend und zwinkerte der jungen Frau zu. „Dann wissen wir ja, wo wir hingehen müssen."

* * *

Das Feuer knisterte im Kamin und tauchte den Raum ein flackerndes Licht. Das Ehepaar Lestrange saß bei einem Glas Wein zusammen im Salon auf dem Sofa. Bellatrix lehnte entspannt an Rodolphus´ Schulter und hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen. Mittlerweile verbrachten sie wieder viele Abende so, an denen sie nur die Nähe des anderen genossen. Rodolphus sah nachdenklich in die Flammen. Das Radio lief leise im Hintergrund. Der Sprecher beendete gerade die Nachrichtensendung und legte Musik auf.

„Der ersten Schritt haben wir geschafft", raunte Bellatrix. „Die Eheberatung ist zu Ende und wir sind zurück in unserem Zuhause. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ein Jahr und ein paar Monate aushalten, dann bekommen wir unsere Zauberstäbe zurück."

„Es wird schon", sagte Rodolphus. Seine Stimme war heiser, weil er so lange nicht gesprochen hatte. „Die Zeit ist bis jetzt so schnell vergangen, der Rest wird auch wie im Flug vergehen."

Bellatrix richtete sie auf und gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich bin müde, ich werde ins Bett gehen", sagte sie und erhob sich.

Rodolphus nickte und tat es ihr gleich. Er wollte nach dem Radio greifen, um es auszuschalten. In diesem Moment wurde ein neuer Song angespielt und Rodolphus stutze.

„Kommst du?", fragte Bellatrix und drehte sich nach ihm um.

„Erinnerst du dich?", fragte Rodolphus mit einem Lächeln und drehte die Lautstärke etwas nach oben, sodass sie die Melodie hören konnte. „Das Lied wurde bei unserer Hochzeit gespielt."

Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich, wie hätte ich das vergessen können? Wir mussten ja auch den ersten Tanz auf dem Parkett hinlegen. Bei Merlin, alle haben uns angestarrt, das war so peinlich!"

Rodolphus´ Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was ist?!", fragte Bellatrix misstrauisch. „Du hast irgendwas vor, oder?"

Er kam auf sie zu und streckte seine Hand aus. „My Lady, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Zuerst sah sie ihn ungläubig an. Rodolphus nickte ihr zu. Dann trat sie ihm langsam entgegen und nahm seine Hand. Er führte sie in die Mitte des Salons und sie begannen, zur Musik zur tanzen.

Bellatrix lehnte sich entspannt an Rodolphus und schloss die Augen. Die Zeit um sie herum war vergessen. Für den Moment gab es nur die beiden.

Die Vergangenheit lag weit hinter ihnen und nun war es an ihnen, in eine neue Zukunft zu gehen. Und Rodolphus war zuversichtlich, dass sie es schafften konnten. Zusammen.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war alles gut.

* * *

 _The End_

 _Vielen Dank an alle, die die Geschichte mitverfolgt und mir Reviews dagelassen haben. :)_


End file.
